PROMESAS
by Kare29
Summary: Kaname y Zero se conocieron desde pequeños, han hecho una promesa que en su futuro sera mas fuerte que nada. ZxK KxZ y otras parejas - Yaoi
1. pequeños cazadores de monstruos

_Esta es mi fanfic sobre Kaname y Zero de Vampire Knight a inspiración de grandes historias y escritoras de fanfics como Yengirl. VK no me pertenece todo el credito a Matsuri Hino._

* * *

><p>-Kaname ven! – gritaba animosamente aquel pequeño llamando a su mejor amigo para que viese el descubrimiento que había hecho entre las rocas a la orilla de la playa. El otro chico casi de la misma edad, corrió apresuradamente tratando de no botar el contenido de su cubeta plástica de varios caracoles y conchas que acaba de recolectar.<p>

-Que es Zero? – pregunto el otro con aliento entrecortado por la carrera

-Espera y ya veras! – le dijo el otro insertando una delgada vara que sostenía en un espacio entre una roca y la arena.

De pronto para sorpresa de Kaname un enorme cangrejo asomo sus tenazas como queriendo tomar la vara y se escondió rápidamente ante el sobresalto de los pequeños.

- wow! Es enorme! – exclamo Kaname tomando la vara y haciendo lo mismo para verle otra vez…ambos rieron por su hallazgo, estaban a punto de continuar con su tarea para sacar al enorme cangrejo de su escondite cuando escucharon la voz del padre de Kaname llamándoles.

- Es mi papa, ya es hora de irnos – exclamo desilusionado

- La próxima vez lo atraparemos! – dijo Zero determinado

- Si! Vamos antes que papa nos llame otra vez – dijo el otro niño y ambos se marcharon caminando apresuradamente a donde se encontraba Haruka.

Ambos observaron a los adultos subir las cosas de su día en la playa al auto de sus respectivas familias, mientras ellos hablaban de cómo atrapar al cangrejo, se habían convertido en "cazadores de monstruos".

- Oye Zero dile a tu mama que te deje quedarte hoy en mi casa? – le pidió Kaname

- No lo se, esta enojada conmigo por haber peleado con Ichiru – respondió el otro

- Vamos dile! Así podemos idear una trampa atrapa cangrejos? –

- Si! La haremos inmensa! Por que es un cangrejo enorme, iré a pedirle permiso – asintió Zero

- Yo también – dijo Kaname

- Mami me das permiso de quedarme con Kaname hoy, por favor? – rogó el pequeño de ojos lilas.

- Zero, te he dicho que no puedes importunar siempre a los papas de Kaname con quedarte a dormir, además tu hermano esta aun sentido contigo y no me gusto que pelearan- respondió ella

- Ichiru ya me perdono, mama por favor? Kaname fue quien me dijo que me quede con el, el no tiene hermanos para jugar – dijo Zero tratando de conmover a su madre.

- Hmm…Zero que hare contigo? – dijo ella moviendo la cabeza, su hijo sabia como ganársela siempre - Bueno se que siempre te portes bien y me ayudas en casa luego, pero solo si los papas de Kaname están de acuerdo vas, entendido?– dijo su madre.

- Gracias mama! Eres la mejor! – dijo Zero abrazándola por la cintura

Mientras Kaname también hacia la misma pregunta…

- Mamá puede quedarse Zero a dormir? Tenemos trabajo que hacer! – exclamo entusiasmado.

- Así? Trabajo? – le respondió Juri con una sonrisa incrédula y cruzándose de brazos, como pretendiendo que el asunto de "trabajo" era serio.

- Si, es un proyecto secreto – dijo Kaname bajando la voz haciendo cómplice a su madre, ella sonrío.

- Esta bien Kaname, pero promete que no harán mucho desorden en tu habitación- dijo ella tomando una canasta y colocándola dentro de la cajuela de su camioneta.

- Si lo prometo!-dijo Kaname sonriendo francamente, imaginaba lo divertido que lo pasarían y además la trampa tan genial que harían para atrapar a ese "monstruo".

Los Kiryuu se despidieron de la Familia Shimura y se marcharon indicando que recogerían a Zero en la mañana, Ichiru siempre se alegraba que Zero se quedara en casa de Kaname pues por un rato podía tener a sus padres solo para el y no compartirlos con su hermano gemelo.

Después de despedirse, ambas familias tomaron su camino…en el auto, Zero y Kaname examinaban los caracoles y conchas encontradas en la playa, haciendo un recuento de quien había encontrado cual, el viaje en auto y la música suave que había puesto Haruka, el padre de Kaname, en la radio los hizo ponerse somnolientos y quedarse dormidos momentos después.

- Cielo, se quedaron dormidos – exclamo Juri a su esposo con una expresión tierna.

- Si lo supuse, no han parado en todo el día – sonrío el, Juri observo a su hijo y luego su mirada se volvió triste

- Será duro para el cuando tengamos que irnos, Zero y el son muy unidos – dijo ella con la voz cortada

- Amor, sabes que a pesar de todo es lo mejor, tarde o temprano el tiene que tomar su lugar como el heredero de los Kuran y de nuestra raza –

- Lo se, pero separarlos me parece cruel – comento ella

- Kaname lo podrá soportar, cuando le expliquemos. Hemos sido afortunados, nuestros padres nos dieron la libertad a consta de un gran sacrificio y por mucho tiempo hemos podido vivir en el mundo de los humanos y ser la familia Shimura, pero tu y yo sabemos que nuestra naturaleza no puede cambiarse totalmente y somos lo que somos, pronto Kaname también sentirá el llamado de su raza, es su destino, es un pura sangre, un Kuran –

Ante las palabras de su esposo, Juri observo nuevamente a los dos chicos sintiéndose profundamente triste.

- Lo siento tanto Kaname…Zero- susurro ella

Unas semanas después se supo de una terrible noticia, durante una visita de la Familia Kiryuu a la casa de la Familia Shimura, sus amigos más cercanos, no les habían encontrado, lo que encontraron fue la puerta abierta con violencia, rastros de sangre y un gran desorden en el interior. La policía investigaba y suponían que algún robo se había llevado acabo o un secuestro en el que habían hecho desaparecer a la familia entera, la pequeña comunidad estaba en shock y que no decir de los Kiryuu, en especial Zero, no entendía que pasaba en este mundo de adultos ni por que su mejor amigo estaba desaparecido, al principio todos tenían esperanzas de encontrarles pero al paso de los días parecía mas lejano el poder encontrarlos, Zero cayo en una profunda tristeza. Al pasar los meses la policía afirmaba que habían hecho todo lo posible pero que ellos habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, se declaro que probablemente estaban muertos.

Los años llevaron a todos los de aquella comunidad a olvidar a los Shimura, solo un muchacho se negaba a hacerlo, Zero Kiryuu, el había hecho una promesa a su mejor amigo, lo recordaba como que fuese ayer…eran unos niños y talvez cualquiera pensaría que a esa edad no se puede hacer una promesa verdadera, pero ellos eran puros de corazón y fieles a sus promesas. No podía olvidarlo solo así, imágenes de ambos en aquel día en la playa asaltaban su mente…

Promete que seremos amigos siempre! – exclamo Kaname sonriendo a su amigo, el sol estaba ya ocultándose…el agua brillaba con los últimos destellos y las olas subían aun mas alto en la playa.

Si lo prometo, siempre estaremos juntos! – respondió Zero sonriéndole de vuelta mientras el viento alborotaba su cabello.

Ahora sellemos nuestro pacto – dijo Kaname haciendo su saludo secreto de manos que ambos habían inventado.

Por esa razón, por el cariño que le tuvo a su mejor amigo, a su único amigo, jamás dejaría de buscarle.

Zero, estas listo hijo?– pregunto su madre tocando la puerta de su habitación.

Si voy – dijo terminando de empacar su maleta, la iba a cerrar cuando recordó la fotografía que había tenido por mucho tiempo en su cajón de la mesa de noche. La miro y sonrío empacándola también. Era la única foto que tenia con su mejor amigo, ambos con la carita sucia por comer helado y jugar tierra, estaban abrazados y sonreían para la foto, tenían 7 años, no recordaba haber sido feliz luego de esos momentos, pero llevaría la fotografía con el siempre.

Ese día Zero se marchaba a la Academia Cross, su maestro de artes marciales, Yagari-sensei, le había convencido de que tenían un programa de estudios y deportes muy bueno, donde podría además de conseguir una beca, también convertirse en un experto en las artes marciales e incluso practicar el tiro y el arco, Zero tenia una puntería extraordinaria y a medida que crecía se volvía muy bueno, así como en las artes marciales. Se había convertido en un joven muy talentoso, popular con las chicas y los chicos, aunque siempre reservado e indiferente para todos, pero el resto lo consideraba parte del atractivo de Zero, pero nadie podía decir que le conocía en verdad, ni siquiera su hermano Ichiru, este se limitaba a aprovechar lo popular que era Zero y siendo casi idénticos muchas de aquellas chicas a las que su hermano ignoraba terminaban saliendo con el. Ichiru había decidió por su parte quedarse con sus padres y separarse de su hermano para que cada uno tuviera un poco de individualidad y sin comparaciones, así que Zero se iría solo a la Academia.

Zero por su parte sabia que extrañaría a su familia, pero irse también le daría la oportunidad de seguir buscando a Kaname y talvez algún día toparse con esos ojos color chocolate con carmesí oscuro que prometió no olvidar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero pronto subir el proximo cap. agradezco sus reviews y sobre todo que hayan leido hasta el final. gracias! : )<em>


	2. Academia Cross

Continuando con mi fic, agradezco sus reviews! me inspiran a continuar gracias miles! Zero y Kaname se conocieron en la infancia, estan lejos el uno del otro pero pronto sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo. En mi fic Zero es humano (depende a donde me lleven mis plot bunnies XD) Vampire Knight no me pertenece es de la Srita. Hino. rated M por los caps por venir. Yaoi.

* * *

><p>Después de un camino de 3 horas en tren y otra mas en auto, casi al atardecer se podía apreciar una enorme arboleda, rodeada de una reja que se extendía a todo el rededor de la Academia Cross, a la distancia la punta del campanario de la torre del edifico principal, esta seria el nuevo hogar de Zero Kiryuu en los proximos años.<p>

Faltaba un día para que se iniciaran las clases y todos los estudiantes regresarían de las vacaciones con sus familias, pronto la ahora casi vacía Academia Cross estaría llena de vida. Al bajar del auto un hombre de la edad de Yagari salio a su encuentro, era el Director Cross, un tipo de aspecto un poco desalineado , cabello largo sujetado por una cola de caballo, no tan alto como su maestro Yagari, pero se veía que tenia buena constitución física debajo de su abrigo, usaba gafas graciosas y tenia un aire bohemio.

- Bienvenido Yagari! – saludo primero efusivamente a su sensei, quien encendiendo su séptimo cigarrillo desde que incio el viaje, - Cross - le respondió secamente con una mueca.

- El es Zero Kiryuu, de quien te he hablado Cross- le presento su sensei

- Joven Kiryuu bienvenido! Yagari me cuenta que eres un excepcional arquero y tirador, sin hablar de tu cinta negra en Karate y un estudiante brillante, estoy muy contento que formes parte de nuestra Academia – comento Cross estrechando las manos de Zero

- Gracias Señor, yo le agradezco la oportunidad, pero soy como cualquier estudiante, le aseguro que mi maestro exagero sus recomendaciones- comento Zero

- Muchacho, acepta un cumplido por una vez en tu vida quieres? – replico Yagari sacando una bocanada de humo y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Zero.

- Por favor pasen adelante he preparado te y galletas, me hija nos espera – les dijo Cross sonriendo animadamente.

Al entrar a la casa, Cross les presento a Yuki, su hija, era una chica de constitución delgada, con cabello negro a los hombros, grandes ojos marrones, a Zero le pareció bonita, ella los saludo a ambos y procedió a servirles te.

- El lunes daremos inicio a las clases, tu estarás en la clase matutina con Yuki, ella con gusto te guiara por las instalaciones y te dará tu horarios de clases, cursos especiales, etc – dijo Cross tomando un sorbo de su te.

- Gracias Director Cross por su amabilidad y la de su hija– contesto el chico

- Se que te gustara mucho la Academia Cross, Zero…oops disculpa puedo llamarte Zero? – dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente

- Si claro – respondió el un poco sorprendido de la efusividad de la chica algo que lo hizo sonreír.

- Con lo que nos han dicho de ti Zero, me parece que serias un excelente "Prefecto"- dijo ella y luego volvió a ver a Cross - no crees papá que podríamos darle el puesto? – pregunto ella.

- Bueno hija, Zero aun no conoce mucho de la Academia, pero no dudo de su capacidad, me parece que si seria un excelente guardián para los diferentes estudiantes que tenemos acá, pero dale un poco de tiempo para adaptarse, no apresuremos a nuestro joven invitado querida - observo Cross

- Diferentes estudiantes? – musito Zero sin entender a que podría referirse.

- Veras Zero, tenemos dos grupos de estudiantes, la clase diurna que recibe clases por la mañana y los alumnos que utilizan los salones y reciben sus clases por la noche – respondió Cross

- Que extraño recibir clases en ese horario – comento Zero

- Son una clase de alumnos con los que te aconsejo no involucrarte Zero, son gente muy poderosa y de dinero, su tipo de vida de por si no es normal, y bueno Cross les mantiene aquí por idealismos tontos! yo seria feliz de sacarles a patadas – dijo Yagari con una expresión de desprecio.

- Por favor Yagari, no digas esas cosas, Zero no le hagas caso, ellos son chicos como Yuki y tu, eso es todo, solamente algo especiales en sus horarios, pero por lo demás te aseguro que no hay que temer – explico Cross con calma, para Zero fue igualmente extraña esta conversación y no entendía el por que de los comentarios de su sensei, era un poco extremo en relación a esos estudiantes, pero Zero no era tonto y se mantendría alejado de ellos si su sensei consideraba que no era bueno involucrarse con ellos.

Luego de entregarle su uniforme, Cross le mostró su habitación a Zero, la cual seria toda para el y no tendría que compartir con ningún otro alumno del internado, Zero agradeció a su sensei ya que le había pedido que fuera así de ser posible, el joven estaba acostumbrado a su soledad, no le era facil hacer amistades, a pesar de que la hija de Cross era muy amigable y de hecho persistente, su paciencia solo alcanzaría para una persona a la vez.

Zero fue dejado solo para desempacar, era una habitación confortable y limpia, tenía una cama de buen tamaño, un escritorio con su lámpara, una mesita al lado de la cama y un closet para guardar todas sus cosas, mejor aun su propio baño. Estaba seguro que poco a poco acomodaría el lugar a su gusto pero por el momento le pareció bien. Estaba ansioso de poder inscribirse en el club de tiro y arco, además de que ya su sensei le había apuntado a las clases de karate.

Estaba guardando sus cosas y sin querer la foto con su amigo callo al suelo, Zero la levanto y la coloco cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio.

-Se que estas vivo en alguna parte y algún día nos encontraremos otra vez…- dijo para el con una sonrisa, un recuerdo asalto su mente, ese ultimo momento que pasaron juntos construyendo su trampa para el cangrejo, antes de subir al auto cuando su padre llego a recogerlo, Zero le dio a Kaname la pequeña estrella de mar que había encontrado.

- Es un tesoro, quiero que tu lo tengas por haberme ayudado con la trampa – sonrío el menor, Kaname la tomo con cuidado, era en verdad un tesoro – gracias Zero! – Respondió alegremente – genial! – exclamo y se despidieron.

Nunca en todos estos años había logrado tener ese tipo de conexión con alguien mas, no quiso volver a tener otro amigo, había sido muy doloroso cuando Kaname simplemente había desaparecido de su vida, eso lo había marcado, pensaba que si volvían a encontrarse todo volvería a ser igual, era su anhelo.

Una limosina se estaciono frente a dormitorios de "La Luna", la casa de los alumnos de la clase nocturna. El chofer bajo para abrir la puerta trasera, un joven de cabello negro y ondulado bajo del auto, vestía impecablemente en un traje oscuro, su figura y altura le hacían mas distinguido aun.

- Señor hemos llegado, subiré sus cosas a la habitación principal en un momento – dijo el chofer haciendo una reverencia al joven.

- Gracias – contesto, el viento soplo suavemente, no pudo evitar volver a ver los alrededores, había luz en una de las habitaciones del dormitorio de los alumnos de día, por un momento se quedo expectante.

- Pasa algo Señor? – pregunto el chofer, el joven reacciono a la pregunta

- No…nada – respondió e ingreso a la residencia.

Ese lunes por la mañana Zero desayuno con el Director Cross y su hija, Yagari no era del tipo que desayunaba, o mas bien del tipo de levantarse muy temprano en la mañana, por alguna razón siempre su sensei dormía por la mañanas, como si hubiese pasado la noche despierto.

Después de desayunar, Yuki le dio un recorrido un poco agitado por la Academia; la chica hablaba demasiado rápido y saltaba de un tema a otro, el chico trataba de entenderle mientras caminaba saludando a todos. Las demás chicas veían pasar al nuevo alumno y murmuraban entre risas, eso solía suceder también en su antigua escuela, así que solo lo ignoraría, Yuki se dio cuenta de la atención extra que sus compañeras le prestaban a su acompañante.

- Zero eres tan popular con los chicos más lindos de la clase nocturna! –

- No se si eso sea algo bueno? – dijo el con una mueca

- Lo es, créeme! Oye por que no vienes conmigo esta tarde al cambio de clases? veras el gran trabajo que hago como "Prefecto", controlando a las masas de chicas que quieren ver a la clase nocturna – dijo ella con orgullo de su labor.

- No lo se Yuki, talvez en otro momento –

- Vamos no seas malo, acompáñame, solo esta vez – le rogo ella

- Esta bien... – asintió Zero en reciprocidad ya que Yuki le hubiera acompañado durante ese día.

Después de recibir sus clases y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y profesores, Yuki busco a Zero para que la acompañara al cambio de clases, eran casi las 6 PM, el joven hubiera jurado que todas las chicas de la Academia estaban allí presentes esperando que las puertas del dormitorio se abrieran para dar paso a los alumnos de la clase nocturna, el se mantuvo un poco distante, no quería morir en alguna súbita estampida de todas aquellas adolescentes, vio que Yuki tomaba su lugar frente a ellas, indicándoles que permanecieran en sus lugares.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas y todas parecían sostener la respiración, un grupo de chicos y chicas vestidos con el mismo uniforme solo que en color blanco salio por la puerta, la tarde terminaba y el cielo tenia un hermoso color rosa, pero aun esa vista maravillosa del atardecer no logro llamar la atención. Los miembros de la clase nocturna de verdad parecían sacados de una revista de modelos, sus portes y rostros eran realmente bellos, avanzaban en el medio de la filas de chicas expectantes casi en transe hipnótico, hasta que alguna de ellas gritaba el nombre de su favorito y este o esta, sonreían de vuelta o les ignoraban.

Zero pensó que ya había visto suficiente y todo aquello le pareció un poco ridículo, casi estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una de las chicas grito – Kaname-sama eres lindo! -, esto le hizo volver la vista de nuevo al grupo. Se acerco y camino paralelamente lentamente al principio, tratando de ver al tal "Kaname-sama", pero únicamente podía ver su cabello oscuro y ondulado.

Zero se encontró caminando casi al final de la fila cerca de la entrada, cuando lo logro ver de frente…no podía creerlo, parpadeo un par de veces…como si su vista le jugara algun truco, sus latidos aumentaron rápidamente, estaba soñando? era increíble…lo había encontrado! Jamás lo pudo haber imaginado, que estaría aquí y ahora, todos estos años resistiéndose a aceptar su muerte, el estaba en lo correcto "Kaname esta vivo".

- Kaname…eres tú? – dijo en voz baja, aquellos ojos chocolate y carmesí hicieron contacto con los suyos como si le hubieran escuchado, Kaname súbitamente se detuvo expectante ante el chico de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos lilas.

- Kaname eres tú? – repitió una vez mas un poco mas fuerte y luego otra vez poniéndose en el camino del líder de la clase nocturna, Zero sonreía, no podía creerlo! Quería acercarse…después de todo este tiempo…Kaname estaba frente a el.

- Kaname, por dios eres tú! Estas bien! – exclamo como si la vida le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo, algunos miembros de clase nocturna no entendían lo que pasaba pero lo vieron como una amenaza a su amado líder y se interpusieron entre el y Zero, la propia Yuki no entendía que pasaba "Zero parecía conocer a Kaname-sama?"

- Oye…aléjate – exclamo un chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules, el interpuso su mano en el camino de Zero empujando levemente su hombro, la mano que lo tocaba estaba helada incluso a través de la tela de su uniforme se sentía fría como el hielo. Zero dio un paso atrás pero continuo observando a Kaname, este le miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos al principio, pero luego bajo la mirada.

- No escuchaste? – replico otro chico de cabello rojo, mas alto que Zero en apoyo al chico de ojos azules.

- Que les pasa a ustedes? – exclamo Zero retándolos - Cual es su problema! – protesto queriendo pasar, Kaname los esquivo pretendiendo seguir su camino, pero Zero le llamo nuevamente

- Kaname? que pasa es que acaso me has olvidado? Soy Zero Kiryuu! Que sucedió por que no volviste? Kaname donde has estado?– le pregunto nuevamente el joven con calida voz.

- Lo siento, creo que hay un mal entendido, me confunde con alguien mas – dijo Kaname sin volver a verle.

- No…espera! Tu eres Kaname Shimura, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños! Recuerdas? Eras mi mejor amigo! – exclamo Zero tratando de llegar a Kaname.

Los demás alumnos rieron extrañados y otros molestos por la impertinencia del nuevo alumno

- Kaname Shimura? – susurraron algunos sin saber a que se refería

- Claro que no, el es nuestro líder Kaname Kuran, vaya este tipo esta loco decir que conoció a Kaname-sama de niño jajajaja – se burlo una chica de hermoso cabello castaño cenizo.

- Kaname Kuran? – repitió Zero confusamente - Espera quiero hablarte! – insistió

- Lo siento, esta equivocado – dijo Kaname y continúo su camino dándole la espalda a Zero.

- Vete de aquí! no vuelvas a acercarte a Kaname-sama, el no te conoce, tipo loco – repitió el rubio siguiendo a su líder.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, pasaron al lado de Zero empujándole o con gestos de desprecio, Zero no se dio cuenta y tampoco le importo, el no se movio, estaba en shock! como podía ser que Kaname no le conociera? es que acaso estaba equivocado? No! Estaba seguro que era Kaname, es que no podía ser que hubiese dos personas iguales en el mundo y sus ojos, el los recordaba tan bien, solo su apellido no era el mismo? Estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa resultado de todos aquellos años de buscarle y por su tristeza al haber perdido a su mejor amigo? Es que finalmente se habían vuelto loco? Pasaba su mano por su cabello tratando de entender que estaba sucediéndole.

- Zero estas bien? Que te paso? – pregunto Yuki acercándose al chico, quien se veía confundido

- Yuki…dime quien era el? – le pregunto

- bueno.. pues el es Kaname Kuran, pertenece a la familia más poderosa de todas las que asisten a esta Academia, es el líder de la clase nocturna, puedo decirte que es como de la realeza para ellos, pero es que acaso tú conoces a Kaname-sama? – dijo la chica intrigada por saber

- Yo…si...no, lo se...yo pensé…– dijo entrecortadamente buscaba las respuestas en su mente

– El me dijo que estoy equivocado...talvez es así? no lo se – musito luego con tristeza e incertidumbre.

- Si, seguramente eso paso, te has equivocado, ven Zero no quiero que tengas problemas con ellos, vamos – dijo ella halando suavemente la manga de su chaqueta para caminar de vuelta a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Las puertas del salón de clases se cerraron detrás del grupo de la clase nocturna, todos observaban a su líder, expectantes ante lo ocurrido con ese extraño chico de cabello plateado.

- Nobles por favor, Kaname-sama esta bien, lo sucedido fue un malentendido, por favor prosigan como siempre- hablo el joven Ichijo, Takuma sonriéndoles a todos sus compañeros, su seguridad y calmadas palabras hicieron a todos olvidar el asunto. Pero Takuma conocía a Kaname, sabia que no todo estaba bien, podía sentir levemente que Kaname estaba inquieto.

Kaname caminaba a su salón de clase seguido por su habitual grupo de nobles, Takuma se coloco a su lado.

- Gracias Takuma – refirió Kaname

- No es nada Kaname, siempre puedes contar conmigo –

- Si, lo se, gracias –

- Todo esta bien Kaname? si el joven en cuestión te causa algún otro problema por favor dímelo yo me encargare de hablar con el Director Cross – le pregunto con seriedad.

- Por favor no, no es problema, solo me confundió con alguien mas – respondió Kaname

- Entiendo, entonces hablare con los otros, Ruca y Aidou se molestaron bastante y conociéndoles te aseguro que podrían estar planificando su desaparición – dijo Takuma en tono ligero con una sonrisa tratando de romper la atmosfera tan pesada alrededor de su líder. Kaname sonrío a medias y prosiguieron su camino hablando de otros asuntos.


	3. La clase nocturna

Zero y Kaname...mis plot bunnies nos llevan por caminos desconocidos...XD, pronto pronto prometo algo lima limon...jajajaja you know what I mean! jejeje Vampire Knight no me pertenece es de la Srita. Hino, por que si fuera mio seria un Yaoi, sin Yuki. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>La clase comenzó y todos tomaron sus asientos, el maestro de matemáticas avanzadas apuntaba los ejercicios en el pizarrón. Aidou también lo hacia pero en realidad mentalmente ya había resuelto los problemas, estaba orgullo de ser tan bueno en esa materia. Aidou, Hanabusa era talvez el chico más popular de la clase nocturna, le gustaba seguirles la corriente a las chicas y dejarse admirar como un Ídolo de verdad. Su cabello rubio desordenado y esos ojos azules le daban un atractivo sin igual.<p>

- Oye, Hanabusa – le llamo Kain, Akatsuki su mejor amigo y compañero de dormitorio.

- Que pasa? – pregunto en voz baja el rubio

- Ayúdame con el ultimo problema quieres? – le dijo el mayor, poniendo cara de perrito perdido.

- Bueno te ayudo, pero te tocara cargar mis cosas el resto de las clases- le dijo Aidou con una sonrisa.

- Okey esta bien…- asintió el pelirrojo de ojos color ámbar, Aidou acerco su escritorio un poco y se pusieron a trabajar.

"Dios..Akatsuki huele tan bien" pensaba Aidou. "No! No basta! vamos Hanabusa concéntrate" se reprendía a si mismo, trataba de parecer calmado y elocuente en sus explicaciones pero en verdad sentía que en cualquier momento descubriría sus sentimientos, habían pasado 6 meses desde que se había dado cuenta que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Akatsuki, era un sueño imposible que el mayor compartiera sus sentimientos. Sabia que Akatsuki estaba extasiado por Ruka, Souen, cosa que hacia hervir su sangre, pero estar a su lado como amigos y compañeros era mejor que sufrir su rechazo si confesaba lo que sentía.

- Hanabusa? Esta correcto así? – dijo Kain señalando la respuesta, Aidou bajo de la nube donde se encontraba y asintió nerviosamente. Para todos era evidente lo que Aidou sentía, solo Kain no tenia idea.

- Oye Akatsuki…gracias –

- Gracias? De que? –

- Por apoyarme cuando ese chico se acerco a Kaname-sama-

- No hay de que, se que podías con el, solo lo hice por que supiera que no estabas solo, sabes que yo no permitiría que te hiciera nada a ti o nuestro líder- refirió el mayor sonriéndole, ante sus palabras el corazón de Aidou latió emocionado.

- Que extraño fue todo eso no? – dijo Aidou

-Si, al final pienso que se equivoco de persona, se veía muy convencido de conocerle- comento Kain

- Hmm, podría ser, pero Kaname-sama no le hubiera evitado si lo conociera en realidad, el no es así – observo Aidou y luego ambos continuaron con los ejercicios, sin percatarse que Kaname les había escuchado.

- Toma Sensei, puede excusarme de la clase? – pregunto Kaname, aunque fue mas un aviso que realmente pedirle permiso.

- Claro, Kaname-sama, por favor que alguno de tus compañeros te de copia de los ejercicios luego –

- Gracias Sensei – dijo Kaname retirándose de la clase ante la mirada desconcertada del resto.

- Takuma nuestro líder esta bien? – pregunto Shiki, Senri con pendiente

- Si Senri no te preocupes – respondió Ichijo tranquilizando a su protegido – buscare a Kaname-sama al terminar la clase, pero te aseguro que todo esta bien – le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del otro.

- Oye me despeinas! – replico

- No importa, tu siempre luces bien para mi – le dijo con una sonrisa calida, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Kaname salio a pasillo. Se detuvo frente a un ventanal, el cielo estaba nublado, observaba a lo lejos las luces de los dormitorios de la clase diurna.

"Kaname eres tu?" podía escuchar las palabras de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez..." Kaname? que pasa es que acaso me has olvidado? Soy Zero Kiryuu! Que sucedió por que no volviste? Kaname donde has estado?"

Lo había negado, había mentido a la única persona importante para el, después de pedir tanto al cielo verle de nuevo, lo tuvo frente a el y le respondió que estaba equivocado, que lo confundió con alguien mas.

Había sido algo fuera de su control y a pesar de ello pudo contener las ganas de correr hacia Zero y abrazarle, decirle que lo había extrañado…que le recordaba con tanto cariño… el ya no era el mismo, ya no era su mejor amigo…ya ni siquiera era un ser humano.

-Maldición! …perdóname…Zero– dijo con remordimiento, el gran ventanal empezó a tronar como si fuese a romperse…el aura de Kaname lo provocaba, este se alejo y prosiguio a la oficina del Director Cross.

Cross aun trabajaba en su oficina cuando Kaname llego a visitarle.

-Kaname pasa por favor – le indico con un ademán, Kaname tomo asiento pero antes de que dijera algo Cross le interrumpió

- Kiryuu-kun te ha importunado? Yuki me comento de lo ocurrido, bueno todo mundo comenta lo ocurrido, te aseguro que el no quiso causar ningún alboroto, pero si requieres que aplique alguna gestión disciplinaria lo haré- dijo Cross

- No, Director Cross, en realidad fue un malentendido…por favor no es necesario hacer ninguna corrección, el…- Kaname dejo de hablar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no quiso volver a ver sabia de quien había llegado a la oficina.

- Kiryuu pasa por favor – dijo Cross con una sonrisa amable, Zero no esperaba encontrase con el allí tampoco, se puso muy nervioso, se sentía un poco avergonzado y avanzo unos pasos lentamente, tomando el asiento al lado de "Kaname".

- Bien, creo que los dejare solos para que aclaren los mal entendidos - dijo Cross levantándose

- Director Cross, yo no tengo nada que aclarar, todo esta bien se lo aseguro – dijo Kaname

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa yo me equivoque nada mas – comento Zero

- No quiero que ustedes dos empiecen con el pie equivocado , hablen, no les hará daño – sonrío y salio por la puerta sin dar pauta a ninguno de los dos para irse.

Ambos quedaron en sus lugares y en silencio…Zero reunía las fuerzas para poder hablar y Kaname contenía las suyas para no hacerlo. Después de un momento el joven de ojos lilas hablo.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte frente a tus compañeros, creí que tu eras alguien que yo conocí hace mucho tiempo y que es muy importante para mi, te le pareces muchísimo - dijo Zero tragándose su orgullo por que podía sentir que no se había equivocado, pero no entendía por que Kaname lo negaba, quería saber sus razones para hacerlo. No dejaba de observarle "eres tu, yo lo se Kaname, dime que eres tu".

- Por favor no te disculpes, no ha pasado nada, yo soy quien tiene que disculparse por la forma en que te trataron los otros, son muy leales a mi y a veces son muy protectores pero no es nada contra ti, por favor olvida este incidente- dijo Kaname sosegadamente poniéndose de pie, si no terminaba pronto esta conversación sabia que acabaría confesando la verdad.

Zero también se puso de pie, se acerco a el y le abrazo súbitamente.

- Perdóname, no puedo evitarlo Kaname, esperare para que me expliques tus motivos de no querer admitir que ya nos conocemos, solo quiero que sepas que te extrañe muchísimo – le dijo Zero, Kaname permaneció inmóvil luchando interiormente para no corresponder al abrazo del otro.

- Prometo no importunarte frente a tus amigos, me alegra que estés bien... – le dijo alejándose, Zero podía sentir sus mejillas calidas seguramente sonrojadas pero igualmente Kaname estaba ruborizado.

- Yo tampoco te molestare – respondió el chico de pelo negro y salio de la oficina.

- Te veré luego – le dijo Zero con voz suave, Kaname se detuvo en la puerta sin mirar atras pero no contesto.

- Kaname-sama no ha vuelto? – pregunto Aidou

- Aquí viene – dijo Ichijo

- Kaname-sama hablábamos de organizar la primera fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos de la clase nocturna, como siempre será un evento muy especial – comento Aidou animadamente dando muchos mas detalles.

- Que te parece? – pregunto Aidou, pero Kaname no había puesto atención a nada de los dicho por el noble.

- Kaname-sama? – le llamo, Kaname reacciono un segundo después

- Bien, Aidou todo lo que planees me parece excelente – dijo Kaname

Ichijo y Aidou se miraron extrañados, Kaname parecía un poco despistado al momento.

- Kaname? Estas bien? – pregunto el Vicepresidente de la clase nocturna.

- Si, solo son preocupaciones del Consejo – respondió sonriéndoles

- En lo que podamos ayudarte – se ofreció Ichijo

- No te preocupes lo resolveré – dijo tomando su lugar para la próxima clase.

Los nobles entendieron que no debían preguntar mas y tomaron sus asientos también, pero notaron que el aura de Kaname no era pesada, sino mas bien cómoda y calida.

Amanecería pronto…las clases estaban por terminar.

Kain cargaba los libros de Aidou y después de colocarles en su casillero del Rubio respiro aliviado.

- En serio Hanabusa necesitas cargar con todos los libros? –dijo con fastidio

- En realidad no, pero me gusta verte a ti hacerlo – dijo molestando al mayor

- Que gracioso! – dijo sarcásticamente el mas alto.

- Hola Kain- le saludo Ruka con voz melosa colocándose muy cerca del pelirrojo, la sonrisa de Aidou desapareció bruscamente.

- Hola bella señorita, en que puedo ayudarte? – respondió Kain en su modo de conquistador.

- Iras a la fiesta de bienvenida? – pregunto ella jugando con su cabello

- Si ire, hmm por cierto me estas preguntando o invitando? –dijo el inclinándose hacia ella.

- Se supone que tú deberías invitarme Akatsuki – respondió ella haciendo un puchero y llamándolo por su primer nombre.

- Okey…entonces, Srita. Ruka me haría el honor de ser mi pareja para la fiesta de bienvenida? –

- Si por supuesto– respondió ella, mientras Aidou solo escuchaba tratando de reprimir su deseo de congelar el piso para que ella resbalara al irse.

Ella le sonrío y luego se marcho, Aidou prosiguió su camino también dejando a Kain atrás.

- Oye Hanabusa, espérame! – le grito corriendo tras el

- Viste eso, Ruka será mi pareja para la fiesta!– exclamo emocionado

- Bien por ti – contesto con fastidio

- eh? Que te pasa? Acaso no te alegras por mí? – pregunto Kain buscando la mirada del rubio.

- Eres infantil –comento Aidou

- Quien? yo? Mira quien lo dice! de un momento a otro te enojas y no tengo idea por que, tu eres el infantil! –

- No lo soy! – replico Aidou indignado

- Si lo eres! –

- Pues tu también!que me importa lo que tu pienses! –

- Que pasa?- pregunto Shiki a Ichijo mientras caminaban todos devuelta a sus dormitorios

- Lo usual, Aidou y Kain pelean – respondió Ichijo divertido por lo que ocurría.

- Alguna vez actuamos igual cierto? – comento Shiki

- Si, lo hacíamos…- comento tomando de la mano a Shiki y mirándole con dulzura.

- Cuanto mas crees que le tome a Kain darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Aidou? –

- Espero que no mucho tiempo, Aidou en verdad lo quiere, pero no se atreverá a confesarlo, algo tiene que ocurrir, no lo se, pienso que Kain podría sorprendernos y sienta lo mismo, me alegraría por ambos…- suspiro Ichijo – soy afortunado de estar a tu lado Senri y haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi– dijo besando su mano.

- Takuma…- susurro Shiki sonrojado mientras ingresaban a los dormitorios.

* * *

><p>thanks por sus reviews! me gusta mucho la pareja de Aidou y Kain, espero les guste.<p> 


	4. La Fiesta del Sol y la Luna  1ra parte

Vampire Knight no me pertenece es de la Srita. Hino.

Este capitulo tendra varias partes. Pasara mucho en esta fiesta! agradezco sus reviews! Algunos de ustedes son muy buenos con los posibles plots! me inspiran a seguir!

*Kyudo: arte marcial del tiro con arco tradicional japones. Imaginarme a Zero con el traje de Kyudo hizo sangrar mi nariz...jajajajaja

* * *

><p>-Buen tiro Zero! – exclamo Yuki<p>

La flecha había dado en el centro del blanco, el resto de alumnos les asombraba la buena puntería de Kiryuu, además de que Zero lucia realmente bien con el atuendo tradicional de *Kyudo.

-Yagari estaba observando también la práctica junto a Cross

- Es admirable como habías dicho – comento Cross

- Lo se, de los mejores – dijo orgullo su maestro

- Aun no le has dicho el verdadero propósito de su entrenamiento de todos estos años –

- No, pero pronto se lo diré, debe ser ágil, fuerte y astutos para ser toda una maquina para cazar…como su sensei –dijo refiriendose asi mismo.

- Yo diría que sera superior – dijo Cross molestando a Yagari, este se limito a hacer una gesto de disgusto.

- No me parece gracioso, pero no te miento, Zero tiene toda la capacidad para superarme –

Zero coloco la fecha y apunto, otro tiro certero, apenas y sonrío pero estaba satisfecho de su tiro, el trataba de ocupar su mente y esto le ayudaba mucho para no salir corriendo a buscar a Kaname. No podía evitarlo, realmente añoraba compartir con su mejor amigo, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de el.

- Zero estuvo genial! Eres un gran arquero –

- Gracias Yuki, bueno iré a cambiarme, nos hablamos luego – le dijo el

- Si, te veo en la última clase…-dijo ella, pero volviéndose rápidamente recordó algo – así, Zero toma esto es para ti- dijo sacando un sobre de su mochila

- Que es? – pregunto Zero tomando el sobre

- Es la invitación para la fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes este viernes por la noche, espero que asistas? –

- Hmm, fiesta? – musito sin entusiasmo

- La planificamos cada año junto con la clase nocturna, es de las pocas ocasiones que compartimos con ellos- dijo ella como sabiendo que podía motivar a Zero a asistir si mencionaba a la clase nocturna.

- Iras verdad? – pregunto nuevamente ella.

- Si, creo que si– apunto encogiendo brevemente los hombros.

- perfecto! nos vemos entonces! - dijo la chica alejandose

- Zero – le llamo su maestro

-Si, Sensei? –

- Nos reuniremos este sábado a las 9 AM, ya he pedido autorización de Cross para que puedas acompañarme fuera de la academia – dijo Yagari terminando su ultimo cigarrillo

- Claro Sensei, estaré listo, a donde iremos? –

- un lugar, no te preocupes, yo te explicare - dijo sin mas detalles - muchacho has mejorado mucho tu técnica Zero –observo Yagari

- Gracias Sensei estoy tratando de hacerlo tan bien como usted –dijo ante la expresión complacida de Yagari.

- Y como te has sentido en la Academia Cross? Como te va en tus clases? Tus compañeros? – dijo acomodándose la chaqueta

- Pues creo que bien Sensei, mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad, me gusta mucho este lugar –

- Hmm, y que tal alguna chica por allí que te distraiga? – pregunto pícaramente, Zero se quedo un momento mudo, su Sensei preguntaba de su vida personal, eso si era nuevo.

- Ah? Alguna chica…no Sensei, ninguna que me distraiga –

- Bueno sigue así muchacho, no quiero que empieces a perder tus habilidades por andar pensando en unos ojos bonitos – dijo Yagari

"Yagari sensei a veces dice cosas muy raras, yo pensando en unos ojos bonitos? Sensei se equivoca" pensó, pero casi instantáneamente unos ojos carmesí oscuros vinieron a su mente y sus mejillas enrojecieron…

* * *

><p>La fiesta de Bienvenida para nuevos alumnos de la Academia Cross tomaba lugar al aire libre en los jardines del colegio, muchas hermosas luces iluminaban los senderos hacia el jardín y el rededor de la pista de baile, así como arreglos florales y velas decoraban las mesas, los alumnos de la Academia Cross vestirían para la ocasión con trajes largos de noche y esmoquin, para diferenciar a cada clase, la clase nocturna usaría una rosa roja y la clase diurna una rosa blanca (en la solapa del esmoquin para ellos o como ramillete para ellas).<p>

Eran las 7:30 PM y algunos alumnos ya se estaban reuniendo, para la clase nocturna era como levantarse al desayuno pero en realidad no les importaba, esperaban con ansia la fiesta como sus compañeros de la clase diurna. Había ciertos códigos de comportamiento sobre todo para las admiradoras de la clase nocturna, que no podían acosar a los chicos y chicas, pero que si podían bailar con ellos en caso las invitaran, igualmente para conversar, pero estaba prohibido retirarse de la fiesta a algún lugar apartado o fuera del área con cualquiera de ellos, los maestros haría de chaperones para que los "prefectos" también pudieran disfrutar de la fiesta. Yagari sensei estaba presente y lanzaba miradas furtivas a algunos miembros de la clase nocturna, ellos le ignoraban y se apartaban del camino de malhumorado profesor, Cross por su lado recibia a todos de manera bonachona y alegre, diciendoles que podrian beber la sidra por que era sin alcohol.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de La Luna, Ruka terminaba de arreglarse, había recogido su cabello en un peinado alto, su vestido era negro tipo sirena, terminaba de ponerse los aretes cuando tocaron a su puerta, como todo un caballero Kain fue a recoger a su cita, el se veía muy apuesto con su esmoquin negro, pero siendo llamado "wild" y haciendo honor al apodo, no usaba corbata, su camisa era negra dejando algunos botones abiertos.

- Wow! Ruka te ves hermosa – la halago Kain deslumbrado por ella

- Gracias, nos vamos – dijo ella sonriéndole, el le ofreció el brazo y bajaron las escaleras para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

- Allí vienen Ruka y Kein – comento Ichijo - Vamos entonces – les dijo.

- Un momento, falta Aidou! – exclamo Shiki notando que el joven noble no había bajado, todos vieron a Kain inquisitivamente.

- Oigan yo no soy niñera de Aidou! – exclamo Kain no queriendo dar explicaciones, en realidad habían pasado algunos días ya y sus peleas con Aidou habían pasado de debates públicos a un total silencio de parte del rubio, Kain no estaba feliz por ello pero no entendía cual era el disgusto tan grande de su mejor amigo.

- Iré por el, si quieren vayan y nosotros les alcanzamos – dijo Shiki

- Seguro Senri? – pregunto Ichijo

- Si, vayan, además Kaname-sama fue requerido por Cross y ya salio, mejor es que lleguen con el – dijo Shiki brindándole una sonrisa a Ichijo.

Los nobles empezaron a salir del dormitorio y Shiki velozmente subió a la habitación de Aidou y Kain, toco tres veces llamando al rubio pero este no contestaba, abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado en su cama sin terminar de arreglarse aun.

- Aidou? Que sucede? Aun no estas listo? los otros se han marchado ya- dijo Shiki sentándose al lado de Aidou, podía darse cuenta que estaba triste.

- No se para que voy, es una tortura – dijo en voz baja

- Todas las chicas se mueren por ver a su "IDOL" – dijo Shiki animándolo

- Si…supongo –

- Vamos Aidou por que el desanimo, tu eres siempre eres el alma de la fiesta –

- Creo que hoy no seré buena compañía para nadie…-dijo el noble suspirando profundamente

- Es por Kain y Ruka? – pregunto Shiki aunque sabia que era la respuesta obvia.

- Ellos no me importan nada! – dijo Aidou dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama.

- Aidou…se lo que sientes por Kain- dijo Shiki mirando a su amigo

- Ah? No siento nada por Kain, estas equivocado – respondió poniéndose de pie súbitamente.

- Aidou es evidente para todos…estas enamorado de Kain – dijo Shiki

- Que dices! Para todos! Se equivocan…a mi no me gusta Kain, el es tan enervante y sarcástico, tan aburrido a veces….es…es…- hizo una pausa - Seguro Shiki todos lo saben?- dijo Aidou desconsolado

- Si, pero no te pongas mal, se que no es fácil verlo con Ruka pero animo, la vida puede dar muchas vueltas y quien sabe, podría ser que Kain no sea tan ciego e indiferente hacia lo que sientes?-

- Tú lo crees? Es que yo jamás podría decirle nada…si pierdo su amistad, me muero – dijo el rubio con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lo creo Aidou, pero no ganas nada quedándote aquí, vamos a divertirnos! – dijo Shiki, el rubio sonrío un poco, termino de arreglarse y partió con su amigo a la fiesta.

- Yuki te ves linda – le dijo su mejor amiga Wakaba, Yori, una chica bonita de pelo corto.

- Gracias, tu también te ves bien Yori-chan– respondió ella, Yuki veía hacia varias partes buscando a alguien

- Esperas a alguien Yuki? – pregunto su amiga

- Si, a Kiryuu-kun – le dijo

- No me habías contado que te gustaba, que mala –reclamo ella

- Gustarme? bueno si un poco, es muy guapo, a quien no le gustaría, pero no Yori, es que por otra cosa–

- Que te traes entre manos? – la cuestiono su amiga

- Nada, mira allí esta Kaname-sama – dijo Yuki

- Vaya que lindo se ve…-dijo Yori con admiración – oh mira allá viene Kiryuu-kun – observo Yori – wow el también luce genial – observo admirada.

- Ahora vengo Yori –dijo Yuki sonriendo.

- Okey – dijo la chica mirando a su amiga y tratando de averiguar que era lo que tramaba.

- Zero! Hola! - le saludo Yuki

-Hola…bonito vestido – dijo el siendo amable

-Gracias– dijo sonriendo - Oye me acompañas a saludar a unas personas? – Zero asintió en afirmación.

Yuki le tomo del brazo y le llevo hasta donde estaba nada mas y nada menos que Kaname en compañía de Ichijo, ella pudo sentir como los músculos de Zero se tensaron y ni que decir de Kaname, quien pareció aun mas tenso que el propio Zero.

-Buena noches Kaname-senpai – le saludo ella sonriéndole ampliamente

-Yuki…como estas? Te ves muy linda – dijo Kaname brevemente dando una mirada a su acompañante.

- Gracias, Kaname-senpai. Quería presentarte formalmente a Zero Kiryuu, es nuestro nuevo alumno para la clase diurna, se que su primer encuentro fue interesante, pero considero que debía presentarlos formalmente a ti y los demás nobles – dijo Yuki con una sonrisa, Zero miro a Kaname un poco avergonzado.

- Kiryuu-san el es Kaname Kuran y Takuma Ichijo, presidente y vicepresidente de la clase nocturna- dijo ella

- muchos gusto - dijo Zero asiento una reverencia.

- Mucho gusto Kiryuu-san – respondió Kaname con media sonrisa perdiendo un poco de su formalidad.

- Kiryuu-san bienvenido a la Academia Cross – dijo Ichijo igualmente saludándole, le agrado a pesar que la primera vez que lo conocio en realidad no causo buena impresión.

- Gracias Kuran-sam e Ichijo-sama- respondió Zero

- Ichijo-sama, quería comentarte algo…me lo prestas un momento Kaname-senpai?- dijo ella tomando al vicepresidente del brazo y alejándolo de Kaname y Zero. Ambos se miraron y ambos miraron hacia otra parte, un mesero paso con copas de sidra y les ofreció a ambos. Ellos tomaron una copa cada uno.

- Como has estado? –pregunto Zero rompiendo el hielo.

- Muy bien y como te ha ido? – contestando en el mismo tono familiar.

- Bien, adaptándome, pero me agrada mucho el lugar –

- Me han dicho que eres muy bueno con en Karate y kyudo- se atrevió a decirle, ya Kaname había averiguado todas las clases a las que Zero asistía.

- Si, recuerdas que mi madre me inscribió a clases de Karate, y no quería…yo – empezó diciendo y luego se quedo callado, había cometido un error al evocar un recuerdo del pasado.

- Lo siento…olvide que no debo mencionar cosas como esas – dijo en voz baja

- Kiryuu-san…Zero..- musito Kaname acercándose a el – Te aseguro que no me gusta mas esta situación que a ti, quisiera explicarte…-

- Explícame entonces? – le pidió Zero mirandole directamente.

- Lo hare en su momento, pero sabes que todo ha cambiado, ni tu ni yo somos los mismos de hace 9 años – respondió Kaname

- Es cierto no somos los mismos, pero tu y yo hicimos una promesa, recuerdas?- replico Zero

- Lo siento yo no puedo cumplir esa promesa…-respondió Kaname

- Mentiste entonces? –objeto Zero

- No, no lo hice! –exclamo Kaname exaltado – aunque yo quisiera ahora no puede ser…- dijo tratando de alguna manera demostrarle a Zero que lo sentía mucho y se acercó mas al chico de cabello plateado.

- Zero, yo debo contarte algo…pero no será ahora, sé que tu mismo vas a decidir alejarte de mi y dejar esa promesa que hicimos cuando niños –dijo Kaname

- No importa lo que me digas Kaname, yo nunca romperé mi promesa – afirmo Zero - sabes que soy obstinado -

- Si y mucho…como lo recordaba –sonrió Kaname, haciendo el momento mas ligero.

- Así, que no hemos cambiado tanto como dijiste- dijo Zero no pudiendo evitar sonreír

- Acabas de probar que me equivoque – respondió Kaname, ambos rieron entonces, luego notaron que todos les observaban, unos mas disimuladamente que otros.

- Creo que has llamado mucho la atención Zero –refirió Kaname

- Yo? Dirás "Nosotros" –

No había duda que la química y complicidad entre ambos seguía allí, nadie podría acercarse y compartir con Kaname de esta manera y Zero mostraba su lado cálido y amigable, algo que no hacia con nadie.


	5. La fiesta del Sol y la Luna 2da parte

VK no me pertenece. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, habia perdido este cap y tuve que volver a escribirlo..uff pero ya termine...espero les guste...

La fiesta sigue y muchas cosas les esperan...

* * *

><p>- No puede ser! – refirió Ruka indignada – no soporto que ese tipo este hablando con Kaname-sama!-<p>

- Si? bueno parece que resolvieron el malentendido – respondió Akatsuki – no les pongas atención…por que no vamos a bailar – dijo el pelirrojo rozando con sus dedos el hombro de la chica.

- Como crees! ahora no Akatsuki! iré a hablar con Ichijo – dijo poniéndose de pie

- Oye, espera! – exclamo el, pero ella le ignoro

- Demonios, quien entiende a las mujeres – se dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla

Yuki continuaba hablando con Ichijo dando espacio a Kaname y Zero, les observaba desde lejos complacida, no sabía el por que, pero desde el primer momento sintió que debía hacer lo posible para que ellos pudieran estar juntos y lo había logrado, Kaname sonreí cosa que no solía hacer frecuentemente frente a otros, a ella a veces le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa, pero en momentos mas privados y verlos cercanos le agradaba mucho, ella sonrió para su interior pensando que estaba haciendo extrañamente de "cupido".

- Ichijo puedo hablar contigo – dijo Ruka con tono altivo e ignorando a Yuki, Ichijo volvió a ver a Yuki un poco apenado

- Yuki…discúlpanos – dijo Ichijo

- Claro, yo volveré con mi amiga, la he dejado sola mucho tiempo – respondió Yuki con una sonrisa y marchándose.

- Que sucede Ruka? En que puedo ayudarte? – contesto el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna con su habitual amabilidad

- Como puedes permitir que ese loco este al lado de Kaname-sama? –reclamo ella.

- Te refieres a Kiryuu-san? Ruka te aseguro que no hay ningún problema, Kaname-sama como puedes ver parece estar pasando un buen momento en su compañía –

- Que estupideces dices Ichijo! ese tipo es un don nadie! ni siquiera comprende que no es para nada como nosotros, y mucho menos del nivel de Kaname-sama!-

- Ruka, relájate… todo esta bien, te aseguro que yo seria el primero de oponerme a cualquier persona que no tuviera buenas intenciones para con nuestro líder, pero este no es el caso, así disfruta la fiesta – le dijo dejándola con las palabras en la boca y caminando hacia Kaname y Zero para unírseles.

Aidou y Shiki llegaron a la fiesta, ambos notaron al pequeño grupo que estaba causando conmoción…

- Esta hablando con el chico de la otra vez? – comento Aidou un poco sorprendido

- Así es, igual Ichijo, por que no vamos con ellos – dijo Shiki avanzando un poco

- Bueno…vamos- respondió Aidou caminando tras de el, cauteloso.

Ambos fueron presentados por Ichijo y Zero les saludo amablemente, al principio Aidou no participo en la conversación, observaba a Zero, poco a poco se dio cuenta que el alumno de la clase diurna no era tan desagradable, si Kaname-sama confiaba en el pues Aidou no tenia por que no hacerlo también.

- Kiryuu-san quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido el otro día, yo solo estaba protegiendo a Kaname-sama – dijo Aidou pidiendo excusas, sabia que aunque Kaname no se lo dijera era lo mínimo que esperaba de el.

- Aidou-san, no te disculpes, yo hubiese reaccionado igual, todo esta bien –dijo Zero amablemente.

Kaname observaba complacido como los nobles le daban cabida en su circulo a Zero "Como quiero que seas parte de mi vida otra vez, pero antes tengo que decirte como es mi mundo en realidad…Zero podrás aceptarlo?" se preguntaba mirando a Zero, el hizo contacto visual con Kaname, quien sonrío al verse descubierto y desvío la mirada poniendo atención a lo que comentaba Shiki.

"Que piensas Kaname?" se pregunto Zero, talvez ahora que hasta el chico de cabello rubio había hecho las paces con el y parecía llevarse con el resto de ellos talvez Kaname olvidaría sus dudas y volverían a ser amigos, a estar juntos.

Kain seguía al lado de Ruka, quien refunfuñaba entre dientes sin ponerle atención, finalmente el chico mas alto de la clase nocturna se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba el resto de sus amigos. Cuando llego Aidou se movió de lugar, Kain aparento no haber visto su reacción y se presento con Zero, quien igualmente le saludo y chico alto se disculpo por el incidente, decidieron que todo estaba olvidado.

Kaname se acerco a Zero…

- Zero, crees que podríamos vernos mañana tipo 8 PM en el muelle cerca del lago? –

- Si por supuesto, tengo que salir en la mañana con Yagari-sensei pero seguro no tomara todo el día – comento Zero

- Yagari-sensei? – repitió Kaname pensativo

- Si, es mi maestro de artes marciales, vino un año después de que te fuiste, es muy amigo de mis padres, el es la razón que yo viniera a la Academia Cross y le estoy agradecido por que pude volver a encontrarme contigo…entonces mañana a las 8 PM? – respondió el joven

- Así, es – Kaname no sabia que Yagari fuera tan cercano a Zero. Era su oportunidad para contarle todo lo que había pasado y quien era ahora, solo podía esperar a que su mejor amigo quisiera seguir a su lado cuando le contase la verdad, solo esperar…lo mejor.

Ruka decidió que quería bailar, fue a buscar a Kain y casi lo llevo a rastras a la pista de baile, pues el pelirrojo se encontraba a gusto en el grupo que se había formado.

Yuki y Yori se acercaron a ellos también…

- Kaname-sama quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto Yuki

- Pues yo…-dijo el mirando a Zero ya que no quería dejarle

- Creo que Kiryuu-san podría bailar con Yori, verdad? – dijo la burbujeante chica, Zero asintió

- Bueno entonces vamos – dijo Kaname dirigiéndose a la pista de baile

A todo esto, Aidou observaba a Kain bailando con Ruka, la chica se movía muy bien y muy cerca de el...

- Aidou por que sacas a bailar a alguna chica, te aseguro que cualquiera de las que están aquí lo hará encantada- comento Shiki apoyándose en el hombre del rubio

- No tengo ganas de bailar – dijo Aidou tomando un sorbo de su bebida y bajando la mirada

- Aidou lamento que no puedas estar con quien tu quieres…pero animo si?- dijo su amigo

Ichijo llego rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Shiki

- Toma te traje esto – dijo a su protegido, llevando unos pockies de chocolate

- Gracias Takuma, moría por uno de estos – dijo el menor sonriéndole agradecido

- Lo sabia, bueno creo que deberías darme algo también a mi no crees?-

- Como que? – pregunto el chico mordisqueando el pockie, Ichijo se acerco a su oído, susurrando algo que hizo ruborizar al menor.

- Si…-dijo el Shiki casi como un murmullo.

Aidou se limito a observarlos, realmente los envidiaba tanto…"soy un tonto…" pensaba…

Ruka bailaba sensualmente para Kain, no por que le importara obtener alguna reacción de el, sino mas bien para llamar la atención de Kaname, pero el ni siquiera había notado que estaban a su lado. Ruka no sabia a quien odiar más si a Yuki que bailaba con Kaname o al chico nuevo que tenía toda la atención de su adorado líder.

-Akatsuki por que no vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos – le dijo Ruka hablando fuerte para que le escuchara Kaname

- Si, si vamos donde tu quieras – le dijo Kain sorprendido del ofrecimiento de la hermosa chica.

Yuki la observo no podía creer que la delicada Srita. Souen se estuviera comportando de esa manera, pero le hizo gracia que Kaname ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta las miradas intensas que le lanzaba al momento de irse con Kain. Aidou también los observo marcharse y no pudo contenerse siguiéndoles a donde se dirigían…

Llegaron atrás de la biblioteca, una vez allí Ruka beso intensamente a Kain, el chico aunque sorprendido respondió a su beso.

- Ruka me gustas tanto – susurro Kain

- En verdad? –

- Si mucho…eres tan hermosa – dijo Kain abrazándola

- Te gusto tanto que harías lo que yo te pidiera? – dijo besándolo de nuevo

- Si, lo que tu quieras – contesto el pelirrojo con voz profunda, Ruka lo rodeo con sus brazos se acerco hablando a su oído

- Entonces…quiero que le muestres al tal Kiryuu que no puede acercarse a Kaname-sama, que sepa por que somos diferentes y que se arrepienta de haberse acercado a el…que sufra un castigo en carne propia por su atrevimiento- le susurro llena de cólera contra Zero.

- Que dices?- respondió Kain sin entender

- Lo que oíste Akatsuki…deseo que derrames su sangre –

- Que! No! No yo no puedo hacer tal cosa! Ruka el no te ha hecho nada a ti o a nuestro líder, esta prohibido lo que tu me pides no solo por Kaname-sama, por la ley, por todos!- dijo el desconociendo a la chica frente a el.

- Akatsuki si lo haces te pido…te concederé todo lo que has soñado conmigo- dijo ella colocando la mano de Kain sobre su ceno.

- Todo Akatsuki…- dijo ella besándolo de nuevo.

Aidou los observaba, se había quedado tras de un árbol, no podía escuchar lo que decían pero al ver lo que ocurrió se sintió abatido recostándose en el tronco del árbol…

"soy un tonto…tu nunca serás para mi...Akatsuki" penso, y aunque trato no pudo evitar las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas y en silencio volvio a los dormitorios de la Luna.

Yagari y Cross conversaban, cuando ambos hombres sintieron una presencia, una fuerte aura siniestra que se dirigía al lugar de la fiesta, poniéndoles alerta. Claro, que no eran los únicos que lo sentían, Kaname la sintió también inmediatamente, disculpándose con Zero, Yuki y Yori se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venia esa aura.

Zero sintió un escalofrío, era el mismo escalofrío que sintió la primera vez cuando llego a la Academia Cross y que a veces sentía al ver a la clase nocturna, pero que había aprendido a ignorar, así que aunque extrañado, no puso atención y siguió conversando con las chicas, a parte de el, ningún miembro de la clase diurna sintió nada y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta. Todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna sintieron lo mismo y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para seguir a su líder.

Un hombre alto, de cabellera negra ondulada que le llegaba a los hombros, avanzaba por el sendero hasta donde estaba la fiesta.

Kaname finalmente se encontró frente a aquel hombre

- Tío…-dijo saludando y haciendo una reverencia

- Mi querido sobrino -dijo sonriendo con tono irónico, tenía un ojo de color azul y el otro de color marrón oscuro semejante al color de los ojos de Kaname, estos miraron fijamente al joven.

- Bienvenido, Tío no sabia que vendrías? – respondió Kaname

- Si lo se…pero estoy aquí…veo que te estas divirtiendo, todos los alumnos de la clase diurna están aquí hmm…que interesante – comento el mayor mirando alrededor, un joven de cabello plateado llamo su atención, era un color poco común, pero aun así recordó haberlo visto antes.

- Tío, solo estamos celebrando la fiesta de bienvenida del año, nos reunimos con ellos para compartir –dijo Kaname un poco receloso de su atención para con Zero.

- Si querido sobrino, lo entiendo…además seria de muy mala educación que jugaras con tu comida, no es cierto?- exclamo en tono de burla.

- Kuran, Rido!– pronuncio su nombre Yagari acercándose por detrás de el.

- Sino me equivoco, es nada menos que Yagari-sensei?- dijo volviendo a ver al hombre del mismo alto con un parche sobre el ojo.

- Acaso no sabes que esta fiesta es solo por los alumnos, no fuiste invitado – dijo Yagari mostrando parcialmente el arma escondida dentro de su saco.

- Yagari, por favor – intervino Cross – Kuran-sama perdona la rudeza de Yagari, nos sorprendes un poco tu presencia, no te esperábamos –comento Cross tratando de controlar la situación.

- Cross como estas? Como le decía a mi querido sobrino, he venido a visitarlo brevemente para informarte que tendremos una reunión con el Consejo y el debe estar presente la otra semana, por lo que tendrás que excusarlo de sus clases…dos días nada mas – dijo Rido.

- Bueno claro que si, siempre consultare con el Consejo – dijo Cross

- Por supuesto…en fin que me retiro para dejar que terminen su fiesta, estaré en mi villa a las afueras de la ciudad y vendré por ti Kaname el próximo martes – dijo a Kaname con seriedad, hizo un gesto y se despidió de los hombres mayores. Ambos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- Kaname, considero que debemos dar por terminada la fiesta, puedes avisar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna-dijo Cross.

- Así lo haré Director Cross – digo Kaname dando la vuelta.

- Yagari por favor informa a prefectos que te ayuden a que no falte ningún alumno de la clase diurna que regrese a su dormitorio –

Kaname se dirigió a Ichijo que no estaba muy lejos de el, este hizo una reverencia y siguió sus ordenes. Zero lo esperaba por una de las mesas…

- Kaname que sucedió? –le pregunto poniéndose de pie

- El Director Cross decidió que ya era de terminar la fiesta, eso es todo –comento Kaname

- Ya veo…bueno quiere decir que te veré hasta mañana entonces? –

- Si, mañana –

- Me la pase muy bien – dijo el chico metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón un poco apenado por que había sonado como una chica despidiéndose después de su cita.

- Zero, yo también…-respondió el con voz suave – tengo algo que quiero que veas, lo he tenido en el bolsillo toda la noche-

- Que es? – pregunto Zero, Kaname saco una cajita transparente, Zero se acerco inclinándose para ver que contenía y luego miro a Kaname

- Es la estrella de mar que te regale! – exclamo con una expresión de sorpresa, sin poder creer que la hubiera guardado todo este tiempo, Zero la toco pero no la tomo de la mano de Kaname que permanecía extendida.

- Si, iba a devolvértela hoy, pero al final no lo hice, es mía no es cierto, un regalo tuyo- dijo Kaname colocando su otra mano sobre la de Zero, este se sonrojo.

- Gracias por haberla guardado – dijo el chico, Kaname se acerco mas, era extraño tener esta atracción hacia Zero pero no podía evitarlo, quería sentirle cerca. Zero miro los ojos profundos carmesí, sin parpadear los lilas suyos.

- Kaname-sama disculpa la interrupción, Ichijo-sama te necesita en los dormitorios – dijo uno de los nobles, ellos se alejaron instantemente.

- Ahora voy – respondió Kaname – entonces…buenas noches Zero, nos vemos – dijo sin mas y se fue

- Buenas noches…-respondió el otro volviendo a respirar.

Fue un poco extraño para los alumnos terminar la fiesta de repente, pero había causas que ellos no entendían del todo. Los alumnos de la clase nocturna y pronto todos obedecieron retirándose de la fiesta.

Shiki había visto a Rido Kuran de lejos, siempre sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando veía al Tío de Kaname, no entendía por que, le hacia pensar que algo los vinculaba. El quería hablar con aquel hombre y preguntarle si había relación alguna entre ellos. Absorto en sus pensamientos, Ichijo se aproximo a el…

- Senri que te pasa? –

- Oh...no nada – respondió Shiki – en que te ayudo? – dijo para cambiar de tema

- Has visto a Aidou, no lo vi más en la fiesta? Me faltan Kain y Ruka también? – comento el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna.

- Allí viene Ruka – apunto Shiki

- Ruka has visto a Kain? – se acerco para preguntarle

- No, lo vi un rato cuando bailamos y luego ya no…- dijo ella tranquilamente, ella paso a su lado y entro a la casa.

- Okey, gracias – respondió

- Aidou esta en su habitación – dijo un noble confirmando a su líder.

Bueno entonces solo falta Kain? Donde se metió? – replico Ichijo extrañado.

continuara...


	6. Cazadores de Vampiros

Hola! gracias por sus reviews, es un honor para mi que lean mi fic. VK no me pertenece es de Hino-san.

* * *

><p>Todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna se encontraban dentro de la casa, en la sala principal algunos se reunieron para hablar sobre los particularidades de la fiesta…solamente faltaba uno de ellos…<p>

Aidou aunque odiaba hacerlo tuvo que preguntarle a Ruka por el paradero de Kain, esta le dijo que a ella no le interesaba donde el estuviera y que además no lo sabia, la chica no pudo ocultar que estaba enojada contra el pelirrojo.

*** Flashback****

- No, no puedo Ruka…no le haré daño a Kiryuu – dijo Kain alejándose de la chica muy a su pesar

- Ofrezco entregarme a ti y me rechazas, acaso no es lo que siempre has deseado? – reclamo ella enfurecida

- Si era lo que deseaba, pero no así, queria que lo hicieras por que sientes algo por mi, además no soy tonto, se que haces esto por celos – respondió el

- Como te atreves! Eres un estupido y un cobarde! – dicho esto le acertó una bofetada en el rostro

- Me doy cuenta que no vale la pena meterme en problemas por ti, no eres como pensé –dijo decepcionado y dolido.

- Lo que tu pienses no me importa, yo quiero solo a Kaname, el es para mi y si tu no me ayudas, alguien lo hará –respondió ella marchándose.

***fin flashback***

- Pero era tu pareja para la fiesta? - le hizo ver Aidou

- Ya te dije que no se donde esta! – dijo ella apartando al rubio.

- Que grosera – dijo Aidou haciendo un gesto.

El chico se estaba preocupando ya que faltaba poco para que amaneciera y todos fueran a dormir, sin señales de su compañero y amigo Aidou subió a su habitación.

Unas horas después cuando casi lo vencía el sueño después de su espera, escucho el click de la cerradura y vio entro Kain…

- Akatsuki? Que paso por que regresas a esta hora? El sol ya ha salido – dijo preocupado sentándose en su cama.

- Duérmete Aidou, déjame- dijo Kain, pero Aidou se levanto y se acerco a el, pudo notar el fuerte olor a licor que traía el mayor.

- Estas ebrio? – pregunto Aidou asombrado, el chico alto se tambaleo un poco y empezó a desvestirse

- Que me dejes! – contesto bruscamente bajo los efectos del licor, quiso sacarse los zapatos y trastrabillo.

- A donde fuiste? Como conseguiste el licor? –

- En el pueblo…fui en mi motocicleta, para que te digo! – dijo Kain

- Nunca debiste manejar así, pudiste sufrir un accidente – le decía Aidou preocupado

- No soy un niño Hanabusa y deja de actuar como mi madre – replico Kain

- Que te pasa? Por que has bebido Akatsuki? Tú no eres así? – contesto el otro con un tono de afecto.

- No te importa…a nadie le importa lo que yo haga! – replico apartando al menor.

- No digas eso, a mi me importa –

- En serio Aidou? Te importa? Por que? Que yo sepa estos días tu ni me hablas – reclamo el otro quitándose la camisa, Aiodu se alejo y busco una pijama para Kain.

- Toma Akatsuki…- dijo el ofreciendo la pijama pero no contesto a su pregunta. El pelirrojo se acerco y trato de tomar la pijama, pero la dejo caer, en realidad estaba bastante aturdido, Aidou iba a recogerla pero entonces el chico más alto le dijo que no lo hiciera.

- No necesito tu ayuda…estoy bien! Muy bien! Que no lo ves! – contesto sarcásticamente, Kain se sentía miserable, la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado lo había decepcionado totalmente, necesita dejar de pensar en ella…solo quería olvidar sus palabras.

- Akatsuki…-susurro su nombre con tristeza, el mayor iba a dar un paso pero sus piernas cedieron y se desvaneció, Aidou lo sostuvo a tiempo para que no cayera al piso, pero Kain era mas pesado y alto que el, le acerco a su cama pero al quererlo acostar Kain cayo encima de el, dejándolo atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

- Grandioso! – musito el rubio - Akatsuki…reacciona? Cielos…no puedo respirar – dijo Aidou tratando de moverlo y moverse.

Akatsuki recobro conciencia, levantando su cara para ver a Aidou, entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de el…haciéndolo estremecer.

-Hanabusa…- susurro su nombre, mirándole con una expresión desconocida para Aidou, el menor sentía sus mejillas encendidas, ni dudar que si hubieran tenido mas iluminación hubiera visto lo rojo de su cara.

- Tu piel es….es tan suave como se ve... – dijo con vos sedosa acariciando su mejilla y luego tocando los labios del rubio con sus dedos…- Dime por que te importo? – le pregunto de nuevo…

- Akatsuki…que hace…- trato de decir y de pronto sintió los labios de Kain sobre los suyos, Aidou se quedo inmóvil quería moverse pero su cuerpo no obedecía sus ordenes, Kain presiono solicitando acceso a su boca, el beso se ponía cada vez mas intenso "Que haces Akatsuki…no hagas esto? Yo ya había renunciado a ti" se decía.

Aidou no pudo luchar mas y acepto el beso, respondiendo apasionadamente, una sensación calida le llenaba, apretaba los ojos sentía que si los abría despertaría de un sueño y no quería hacerlo. Abrazo a Kain sintiendo las líneas de su dorso y músculos marcados...su cuerpo era perfecto…tenerlo tan cerca era abrumador…

"_Me importas, porque Te quiero Akatsuki…te quiero" _

Kain también tenia los ojos cerrados, bajo por el cuello del rubio, no sabia que hacia, solo le gustaba la respuesta del cuerpo bajo de el, los labios y el sabor de la piel que besaba…todo era borroso e intoxicante, relajando su cuerpo se desvaneció de nuevo sobre el otro chico. Aidou abrió los ojos al sentir que después de un momento Kain se había detenido. Respiraba agitado y avergonzado, poco a poco logro quitarse debajo del pelirrojo, quien ya no despertó. Trato de acostarle lo más cómodo que pudo en la cama y le cubrió con una cobija. Se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios dulcemente, sin decir palabra, se acostó en su cama sin querer pensar en como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, solo quería grabar el beso de Akatsuki en su recuerdos y corazón.

* * *

><p>9:00 AM Yagari fue por Zero como acordado<p>

- Sensei, buenos días – le saludo el joven subiendo al lugar del pasajero.

- Buen día muchacho – contesto arrancando el automóvil

- A donde iremos sensei? – pregunto curioso

- a poner a prueba todo lo que te he enseñado – dijo Yagari sonriendo y Zero sonrio extrañado nada mas.

Aquel edificio de ladrillos se erguía imponentemente delante de ellos, Zero observo el lugar, al entrar Yagari presento una identificación y ambos pasaron, el guardia en la puerta observo al peculiar chico de cabellos plateados. En la entrada habia un gran salón Zero observo una pintura que ocupaba toda la pared, la imagen de Diana la Diosa Cazadora y en latín rezaba "Lamia Venatores", no entendió que significa pero hizo una nota mental de buscarlo luego.

Subieron unas escaleras al segundo nivel donde había otra enorme sala, había otros jóvenes como el y hombres mayores como Yagari, había mujeres también, era una especie de sala de espera. Al fondo podía observar varias oficinas. Todos saludaban con una reverencia a Yagari, le conocían al parecer. Un hombre bastante mayor salio de una oficina grande a recibirlos, a pesar de su aparente edad, de unos 65 años, su condición física era muy buena, como de alguien que había pertenecido al ejercito, además de tener una cicatriz a un costado de la cara que le hacia ver un poco intimidante.

- Miyamoto-sama – dijo Yagari haciendo una reverencia y Zero hizo lo mismo

- Yagari bienvenido…este es el joven Kiryuu, Zero, verdad? – dijo el hombre amablemente

- Si Sensei – respondió Yagari en profundo respeto cuando hablaba con el.

- Finalmente esta listo? –

- Así es Sensei…-dijo Yagari mirándole orgulloso

- Bien Kiryuu-kun se que todo esto te parece un poco extraño, pero antes que sepas quienes somos, tenemos que saber quien eres tu y de lo que eres capaz, te pediré que vayas a la habitación al final del pasillo, allí encontraras ropa para la prueba de tus artes marciales, por favor ve y te esperamos- dijo el hombre.

Zero obedeció, quería preguntar sobre todo aquello pero el hombre le había dicho que primero tenía que demostrar lo que había aprendido primero.

El joven llego a la habitación, se cambio pero cuando quiso volver a abrir la puerta por donde entro estaba cerrada, había otra puerta en la habitación y al tratar esta se abrió, noto que ese lugar era enorme, casi no había luz, era como una bodega, llena de cosas viejas, cajas, muebles pero no se veía donde terminaba, solo podía ver hasta donde la luz de la otra habitación le ayudaba, de pronto la puerta tras de el se cerro, trato de abrirla pero no pudo. Acomodando su visión a la oscuridad, atenuada por pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por el techo, de pronto vio una sombra saltar sobre algunas cajas, se movió tan rápido "que demonios fue eso" se pregunto, moviéndose con cautela, de pronto algo le golpeo sacándole el aire, cayo al suelo, pero reacciono a pesar del golpe y se puso de pie rápidamente, la sombra se movió pero esta vez pudo seguirla con la vista. Unas cajas cayeron distrayéndole y recibió otro golpe en la espalda…

-Maldición!– exclamo volviendo a ponerse de pie – asi que esta es mi prueba– dijo tomando aire, la sombra se acerco por su lado derecho pero esta vez Zero reacciono antes y pudo defenderse del golpe, luego le ataco otra vez, esquivo ese golpe también y el joven acertó un golpe a su oponente. Se movía veloz, así que Zero tenia que improvisar, se movió debajo de una pila de cosas, su atacante nuevamente golpeó a Zero pero este le tomo del brazo y con su misma fuerza lo lanzo contra la torre de cosas cayéndole algunas encima, aun así no logro hacerle mucho daño. Se acerco y nuevamente intercambiaron varios golpes, se daba cuenta que su adversario no estaba jugando a ser amable, realmente era como que quisiera acabar con el, a ese ritmo Zero sabia que seria mas lastimado que su oponente que era mas fuerte y rápido, decidió alejarse y ocultarse entre las sombras, las usaría a su favor, era como un cazador asechando a su presa, se hizo de una barra metálica, le distrajo atrayéndolo hacia un lugar un poco mas despejado de cosas y manejando con extraordinaria habilidad la barra metálica logro acertarle varios golpes a su contrincante, lo había derrotado y estaba inconciente en el piso. Zero vio que tenía un traje negro como de Ninja, se alegro que no tuviera ninguna de esas armas por las que son conocidos.

Otra puerta se abrió brevemente y Zero se dirigió a ella, la luz era fuerte y no pudo acomodar su ojos, la puerta se cerraba y lo que hizo fue correr hacia ella, no se dio cuenta cayendo en una especie de poso lleno de agua, al susto inicial Zero se impulso para salir a la superficie, estaba atrapado, la puerta de donde vino se cerro también, observo el lugar dándose cuenta que obviamente la salida no era hacia el arriba, el agua no era tan clara pero podía ver que había varias especies de agujeros o túneles en el fondo.

Su traje realmente no le ayudaba a poder sumergirse, así que se quito la parte de arriba de su karategi, Tomo aire y se sumergió en primer túnel estaba cerrado por una escotilla pesada y tuvo que volver a subir por aire. El segundo intento, el siguiente túnel igualmente estaba cubierto, tenia que pensar no podía estar gastando sus energías en sumergirse una y otra vez, así que decidió detenerse a pensar un momento, se le ocurrió que si algún túnel llegaba a algún lugar seria aquel que tuviera algún tipo de corriente, además que el agua se sentiría un poco mas fría que la del lugar donde estaba, se sumergía un poco nada mas colocando sus pies lo mas cerca del agujero esperando poder sentir la corriente. "Este es" se dijo, tomo aire profundamente no sabia hasta donde tendría que llegar para poder respirar de nuevo, en ese momento agradeció las competencias con sus compañeros en la piscina para ver quien aguantaba mas la respiración, recordó entonces como su maestro Yagari siempre lo alentaba a hacer ese tipo de competencias, llevando al limite las situaciones.

Zero nado por varios metros, su corazón latía rápidamente, pero aun le quedaba aire, tenia que ir rápido, no podía desesperar, tenia que tranquilizarse finalmente vio la claridad del oscuro túnel y rápidamente se impulso a la superficie, el joven jadeaba por aire…se hizo para atrás dándose cuenta que estaba en una piscina interior, salio de la misma. Se dio cuenta que su ropa se encontraba en una silla frente a el, se quito los pantalones y rápidamente se puso su jeans, la playera y la chaqueta.

- Muy bien hecho- dijo una voz que salía de un altoparlante - Aun te falta una prueba, pero esta prueba no es de fuerza o astucia, en la puerta siguiente encontraras varias armas, una de ellas te elegirá como su portador, para ello solo tendrás una oportunidad, concéntrate, si el arma te rechaza tendrás que luchar para tu vida con lo que tienes – dijo la voz

"que? grandioso…el arma me elijé…eso es una locura" pensó Zero…camino a la siguiente habitación, había una mesa, como habían dicho, sobre ella estaba una escopeta corta (se parecía a la de Yagari), una katana samurai y una pistola tipo cold en color plateado.

- Bien y ahora que? Me presento? – dijo y sonrío pero no tenia ni idea que debia hacer. Las tres opciones eran muy buenas.

- Concentrarte…- se dijo y cerro los ojos puso su mano a unos centímetros de la Katana no sintió nada podría ser que lo estuviera aceptando, pero debía antes probar con las otras, hizo lo mismo con la escopeta y podría jurar sentir en los dedos una toque eléctrico poco agradable. Avanzo un poco hacia la pistola plateada, pero antes que pudiera concentrarse en ella, un compartimiento de la pared se abrió…el joven se alejo, de pronto de allí salio una persona, estaba agazapada como un animal, era una mujer o mas bien eso parecía, su cabello caía sobre la mayor parte de su cara, sus ojos estaban hundidos con enormes ojeras alrededor, sus manos eran delgadas, sus uñas largas y puntiagudas, Zero jamás había visto algo así, grandes comillos y la hilera de dientes puntiagudos, esa cosa le gruño, se saboreaba como si fuese a comerle.

Zero retrocedió hasta la topar con la mesa, vio rápidamente las armas sobre ella, sino era la correcta lo rechazaría y tendría que hacer lo que pudiera para salvar su vida…aquella creatura se preparaba para atacarle, fueron uno segundos, Zero tomo la pistola plateada, lo mas rápido que pudo y disparo contra la criatura. Jamás había disparado contra nadie, jamás… retrocedió abrumado, no había sido un tiro común, un extraño resplandor salio del arma hacia la criatura y la impacto volviendola ceniza al instante.

De pronto otra puerta se abrió, Zero apunto pero pronto se dio cuenta que era Yagari y el Sr. Miyamoto.

- Sensei que diablos era eso?- pregunto Zero

- Eso Zero, son las criaturas que nosotros cazamos, son vampiros- respondió Yagari

- Vampiros? No puede ser, los vampiros no existen!- objeto el joven

- Oh si existen muchacho, tu acabas de ver a uno de ellos, el nivel mas bajo de ellos, el nivel E –

- Sensei es una locura lo que me dice! –dijo con incredulidad.

- Todo este tiempo Zero te he entrenado para convertirte en un cazador de vampiros, como lo fueron tus padres y sus antepasados, el clan Kiryuu –

- Mis padres…cazadores de vampiros? – dijo aun mas sorprendido ante las palabras de su sensei.

- Kiryuu-kun has demostrado tus habilidades y tienes un arma, "Bloody Rose" te ha elegido, es un arma anti-vampiros muy poderosa, no dañara a los seres humanos, solo a los vampiros, les destruye convirtiéndoles en cenizas como pudiste ver, eres digno representante del clan Kiryuu…se que hay muchas cosas que no comprendes en este momento pero te seran explicadas por tu sensei, ahora eres parte de la Asociación de Cazadores de Vampiros – dijo Miyamoto sonriendo al joven, quien no podía salir de su sorpresa.

Zero escucho por un par de horas a su sensei, explicarle todo sobre el mundo de los cazadores y los vampiros. Que poco a poco lograría desarrollar totalmente su instinto de cazador y que esas sensaciones como escalofrios eran reacciones a la cercania de los vampiros con ella podría detectar a esos seres para poder exterminarlos. Le describió las clases de vampiros que habían y como vivían entre los humanos…como destruirles con armas como la que posee ahora, le dijo como convertían a otros y por que había algunos que enloquecían convirtiéndose en vampiros nivel E. Le hablo de los traicioneros que podían ser y su lucha por el poder dentro de su mismo mundo…todo lo escuchaba Zero con atención, pero sentía una angustia…que crecía cada vez mas…

- Lo mas importante es que nunca confíes en ningún chupa sangre, es una utopia que logre haber paz entre nuestras razas, aunque hay quienes aun sueñan con que eso es posible como el Director Cross y su academia por ejemplo – dijo Yagari encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Sensei a que se refiere con eso? –pregunto Zero sintiendo un vacío en el estomago.

- La clase nocturna…Zero, todos ellos son vampiros – sentencio…


	7. Sangre pura

_hola, nuevamente mil gracias por sus reviews tan bonitas y por leer mi fic. VK no me pertenece. _

_Ahora es momento de la verdad! gracias por continuar aqui y por sus comentarios que me ayudan para ir viendo a donde me llevan los plots bunnies!_

* * *

><p>La noche llegaba…<p>

Kaname se levanto pensando en dos cosas, su Tío Rido y de su encuentro con Zero.

Lo de su Tío y la reunión con el Consejo siempre podria resolverlo, un poco extrañado por su repentina visita, pero todo lo referente a su Tío era así.

Rido Kuran, era el único familiar que le quedaba, siempre había sido un hombre extraño para Kaname, pero sabia que había sobrevivido gracias a el cuando fueron atacados por un grupo de nobles y otros nivel E controlados por ellos, deseaban dar muerte a la familia Kuran para ganar el poder, sus padres habían fallecido en ese ataque, había sucedido cuando el chico acababa de cumplir los 10 años. Kaname no recordaba con tanta claridad el hecho, no sabia si era por la traumática perdida de sus padres o por que razón, pero a veces pensaba que era mejor así. Su Tío se convirtió en su mentor, luego por acuerdo del Consejo de Vampiros y la Asociación de Cazadores, Kaname fue enviado a la Academia Cross.

Tomo un vaso de agua y vertió dos píldoras que volvieron el agua de un color rojizo, Kaname tomo el liquido…aunque ya había hecho esto muchas veces durante estos años, aun sentía que había una parte de el que se negaba a ello.

"- Kaname, eres un poderoso vampiro de sangre pura, del linaje de los Kuran, tu un día te convertirás en el líder de las familias de nobles, tienes gran poder hijo y debes hacer lo mejor para bien no solo de los vampiros sino también de los humanos-" recordaba las palabras de su padre Haruka Kuran, era extraño oír tal cosa de tu padre siendo tal solo un niño.

Recordaba el momento cuando su mundo cambio...como su madre dulcemente se le acerco y le dijo que "despertaría" no entendio que significaban estas palabras, pero fue ella quien le mordió, no recordó que le hubiera causado dolor, sintió que se desmayaría pero no lo hizo y luego una gran sed se apodero de el, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo brillante, su padre se acerco a el, corto su muñeca y la ofreció colocándola frente a sus labios, Kaname bebió, el sabor era extraño pero delicioso, sintió un gran cambio en su interior, como si todo el conocimiento del mundo viniera a el, todos sus sentidos agudizados y perfeccionados. Su padre retiro su muñeca, la herida sano como milagrosamente y su madre limpio con un pañuelo su boca. Ambos se veian diferentes y el mismo se sentia diferente.

"-Kaname ahora debes dejar el pasado atrás para siempre, ya no eres mas un ser humano-" Kaname supo que eso significaba que jamás estaría cerca de Zero otra vez, ni podría jugar con el en la playa bajo los rayos del sol, su tristeza fue grande y aparento ante sus padres que había aceptado la perdida de su mejor amigo para no causarles pena, pero jamás olvido a Zero…era su promesa.

Había llegado la hora de decirle a Zero la verdad, de poder decirle todo lo que había pasado, de desahogar su corazón, contarle cuanto lo extraño cada día y de los sentimientos que evocaba en el.

"_Quiero que estés a mi lado" _pensó, le quedaba esperar que la promesa que hicieron se mantuviera inquebrantable, no importando lo que pasara.

* * *

><p>Ichijo despertó un poco mas tarde, sonrío al ver a Shiki dormido aun a su lado. El mayor se acerco y le beso tiernamente en los labios.<p>

-Despierta dormilón – le dijo abrazándolo

- No…tengo sueño – respondió el otro acurrucándose

- Prometiste ir conmigo a visitar a mis padres –

- Si...lo se – dijo el chico sin abrir los ojos, Ichijo lo beso de nuevo y el respondió también.

- Te quiero Senri –

- Y yo a ti…déjame dormir- le respondió, el mayor sonrío y le dejo otros minutos más.

Llevaban dos años de estar juntos, eran quizá la pareja mas estable y feliz entre los nobles, aunque diferentes en sus caracteres el amor entre ellos era perfecto.

- Oye al final apareció Kain? – pregunto Shiki preocupado abriendo los ojos de repente.

- Si, llego al amanecer…después de que te dormiste estuve pendiente hasta que entro a su habitación-

- Aidou estaba muy preocupado –observo el chico de pelo caoba.

- Si lo se, tendré que llamarle la atención, Kain sabe que no puede salir sin autorización mía o de Kaname, sobre todo por las circunstancia de anoche… –dijo Ichijo poniéndose serio.

- Hablas de la llegada del Tío de Kaname? –le miro esperando su confirmación.

- Si, se que Kaname confía en su tío, pero yo hasta cierto punto no logro hacerlo, tu sabes que el es también un Kuran y desea el poder tanto como otros enemigos declarados de los Kuran, pero en la línea de sucesión es Kaname el heredero de todo –

- Si, sabes yo siempre siento algo extraño al ver a ese hombre, no puedo entenderlo –

- Bueno seguro es por la misma aura que sientes de Kaname-sama, ya que es innato en nosotros obedecerles y respetarles son los sangre pura–

- Claro, podría ser eso…-dijo el menor no muy convencido pero no quería importunar más a Ichijo con sus tonterías.

-Vamos levántate ya! – le dijo dándole un golpecito con un cojín.

-Oye! – respondió Shiki tomando su almohada para empezar una guerra, ambos reían…Ichijo pensó en cuanto disfrutaba estos momentos con el menor y que deseaba muchas veces se perpetuaran para siempre.

* * *

><p>La fresca brisa a la orilla del lago hizo que el joven cazador se estremeciera un poco, Kaname aun no llegaba…pero esos minutos previos le servían para tratar de asimilar todo lo que había vivido ese día. No podía creer lo que Yagari-sensei le había revelado, no sabía como aceptarlo, como enfrentarlo….<p>

"_La clase nocturna…Zero, todos ellos son vampiros" _– sus palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. De pronto se estremeció un poco no por el frío de la noche…ahora ya sabia que significaba sentir aquello…cerro los ojos brevemente esperando…

-Hola Zero – le saludo Kaname, el líder de la clase nocturna vestido casualmente, era extraño verlo sin su acostumbrado uniforme blanco. Jeans oscuros, una camisa de vestir negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, no importaba lo que Kaname vistiera siempre lucia magnifico.

Kaname se acerco sonriéndole calidamente al joven, la expresión de Zero era fría.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar? – pregunto Kaname queriendo averiguar si algo molestaba a su amigo. Zero solo movió la cabeza en negación. Kaname sintió que algo no estaba bien, la actitud del menor la ultima vez que se habían visto había sido muy diferente.

-Bien… - hizo una pausa, y luego se acerco mas - Te cite aquí por que quería contarte lo que sucedió conmigo y el por que pensé que lo mejor era seguir alejado de ti cuando nos volvimos a ver, Zero yo…-empezo a explicarle.

-Eres un vampiro no es así Kaname? – le interrumpió Zero secamente.

Las palabras de Zero tomaron por sorpresa a Kaname, "Lo sabe! Pero quien se lo dijo?" se dijo con desilusión.

-Si lo soy – confirmo Kaname un momento después, Zero volvió la mirada hacia el lago.

-Un sangre pura…-pronuncio Zero como si fuese aun peor.

-Si…pero quien te lo dijo? –le pregunto el joven vampiro - Zero…quería decírtelo antes que nadie –

-Que importa como lo se, cambia eso algo? –le miro con dureza.

-No…–respondió Kaname dándose cuenta que no le gustaba la dirección en que esta conversación iba.

-Esa era la razón por la que aparentaste no conocerme?-

-Si…Zero yo pensé que jamás volvería a verte y no sabia como tomarías saber mi verdad, veo ahora que no muy bien- respondió

-Quien podría tomar algo así bien? –apunto con ironía el mas joven.

-Cierto, discúlpame -

-Como fue que pudiste ser humano cuando éramos niños? – pregunto el joven de cabello plateado.

-Mis abuelos hicieron un conjuro muy poderoso para que mis padres y yo pudiéramos vivir como humanos, nuestras vidas corrían peligro, así que nos salvaron de este modo, nuestra verdadera naturaleza durmió por muchos años, mis padres nunca olvidaron quienes eran, yo simplemente crecí con un niño normal hasta que llego el momento de regresar a nuestro mundo, por eso mi familia desapareció repentinamente –le contó el joven vampiro esperando su reacción, pero Zero no mostraba ninguna emoción, se limito a observar el lago.

-Todos te daban por muerto, supongo que debí aceptarlo y seguir adelante, pero no pude, eras muy importante para mi- dijo bajando la mirada ante tal aceptación. Deseaba tanto aproximarse a Kaname pero se freno de hacerlo.

-Zero…no quería irme, pero no tuve opción, soy quien soy, en ese momento sufrí mucho por tú eras también muy importante para mí –dijo levantando su mano para tocar su rostro, pero Zero retrocedió un paso. Los ojos de Zero mostraron por un segundo un poco de temor, esto le dolió a Kaname.

-Yo nunca te haría daño Zero…nunca, no temas- le dijo con sinceridad y vos suave.

-Soy un cazador de vampiros…del clan Kiryuu…todo este tiempo Yagari-sensei me entreno para ser como mis padres, como el, para acabar a los de tu raza, para matarte…-dijo el joven, Kaname se quedo estático sin saber que decir, ahora entendía como Zero se había enterado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio asimilando lo que habían dicho…podía sentirse una profunda tristeza de parte de los dos…el viento soplo mas fuerte, el cielo de la noche se cubría de nubes…pronto empezaría a llover…

-Libérame de la promesa- dijo Zero en voz baja, era lo mas duro que había podido decir.

-Liberarte?...eso es lo que deseas, dime? – pregunto Kaname, el joven cazador movió la cabeza en negación no podía mentirle…

-No podemos estar juntos? es Imposible….vampiro y cazador-dijo el agobiado.

-Zero…- le llamo, queriendo consolarle de alguna manera, su angustia crecía, perder a Zero no era la opción pero el tenia razón _"vampiro y cazador era imposible_". Aun así se permitiría tener esperanza…

-No lo haré…no te liberare de tu promesa- le replico Kaname, razón o no eso no era lo que le decía su corazón.

-Kaname no puedo cumplirla, ni tu tampoco! –reclamo

-Por que no puedes cumplirla? Es que serias capaz de matarme? –pregunto mirándole fijamente.

-No, claro que no! Yo nunca podría lastimarte…nunca! –exclamo afligido ante la idea.

-Yo tampoco lo haria, confío en ti Zero, confías tu en mi? –

"_Nunca creas en ningún chupa sangre"_ le había dicho su sensei y podía ser, pero era Kaname de quien se trataba, no de un nivel E, como el de esta mañana...

-Por que haces esto más difícil? –pregunto el cazador pasando su mano por su cabello en frustración.

-Solo dime que confías en mí? –le dijo Kaname mas cerca de el, esta vez pudo tocar su rostro y no le rechazo.

-Si…confió- dijo el joven cazador sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Zero miro los ojos carmesí oscuros…el rostro de Kaname estaba muy cerca del suyo…su corazon latia rapidamente. Kaname podia escuchar los latidos del joven frente a el, se asemejaban a los suyos.

Sin resistir la cercanía de Zero tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le beso en los labios…era lo único que se le ocurrió para demostrarle que no permitirá que lo dejara, que lo necesitaba, que no le importara si eran enemigos…vampiro, humano, cazador, lo que sentía por el, no lo sentía por nadie.

Zero nunca espero ese beso, estaban rompiendo todas las reglas establecidas…había nacido para ser su enemigo, iban contra la naturaleza de sus propios seres, sin embargo el cazador respondió al beso con igual ímpetu, se aferro de la chaqueta de Kaname dejando que sus sentimientos emergieran, no los de amistad, sino los que nacen cuando has encontrado a tu alma gemela...

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre los dos chicos…


	8. Oscuras intenciones

Hola! gracias por leer mi fic. Espero les guste este cap. varias cosas suceden asi que espero que se entienda. jejeje prometo mas Zero y Kaname (ay como los amo en serio son tan bellos) en el proximo cap. VK no me pertenece es de Hino-san. gracias por sus reviews sin ellas juro que dejo de escribir...jejejeje arigato!

* * *

><p>- Papá has visto a Zero? – pregunto Yuuki mientras terminaba de recoger la mesa<p>

- Después de que llego con Yagari ya no le vi, luego no quise importunarlo, se miraba angustiado –mencionó con preocupación.

- Hmm, bueno tampoco lo vi en los comedores, seguro se perdió la cena, lo buscare –dijo la chica

- Dile que venga a comer, así aprovecho para hablar con el, Yagari me dijo que Zero será nuestro nuevo prefecto y quisiera confirmar que esta de acuerdo –observo Cross.

- Bueno, iré por el – dijo la chica saliendo del apartamento y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Zero.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco, pero no había nadie en la habitación, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Zero regresaba…

- Oh por Dios! estas empapado! – exclamo la chica al ver al joven

- Hola Yuuki – dijo sacudiendo su cabello un poco

- Ve a cambiarte o te enfermaras! – le dijo ella

- Si, ahora –respondió el

- Oye, Zero mi padre quiere hablarte, además estas invitado a comer por que imagino que no has comido aun?-dijo la chica amablemente

- No aun no, dile que llego en un momento y gracias- dijo el chico sonriendo y entrando a su habitación.

Yuuki pensó que era extraño que su padre dijera que estaba angustiado, realmente se le veía tranquilo y hasta se atrevería a decir que feliz por alguna causa. Ella se encogió de hombros y regreso a calentar la cena para Zero.

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de La Luna:<p>

Ruka estaba en el recibidor, esperaba a su chofer, tenia que hacer una visita muy importante y queria regresar antes de que fuera muy evidente su salida. De pronto se abrió la puerta, era Kaname completamente mojado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Kaname-sama? – pronuncio su nombre con sorpresa y extrañeza de verle en esa condición.

- Oh Ruka…perdona no puedo hablarte ahora como vez no estoy presentable, nos vemos luego – dijo despreocupadamente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

La rubia lo vio subir rápidamente las escaleras, se daba cuenta que algo importante estaba pasando en la vida de su amado líder su actitud despreocupada no eran propias de el, alguien estaba causando todo eso, ella ya sospechaba de quien podía tratarse y si así era, no lo permitiría, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero Kaname seria suyo y de nadie mas.

Su chofer apareció y ella le regaño por su tardanza, el tomo la sombrilla para cubrirla y abrió la puerta de bentley.

- A donde vamos Señorita? –le pregunto al subir al auto.

- A la Villa de Rido Kuran, apresúrate! – le dijo acomodando su cabello.

* * *

><p>Aidou se levanto silenciosamente para no despertar a Kain, el rubio lo observo y se sonrojo recordando el apasionado beso que le había dado, sin mas salio de la habitación dejando al pelirrojo profundamente dormido.<p>

Ichijo y Shiki bajaban las escaleras para ir a visitar a los Padres de Ichijo que vivían a 1 hora de la Academia Cross.

- Shiki hola – le llamo Aidou acercándose, Ichijo siguió para bajar sus cosas.

- Hola Aidou –le saludo su amigo

- Ya te marchas? –pregunto

- Si vamos a visitar a los padres de Takuma, regresaremos el lunes en la noche -

- Oh, ya veo…te quería contar algo, te puedo robar unos minutos? –

- Claro, no te preocupes…-dijo el chico de pelo caoba y entraron a la sala común de los dormitorios.

- Que paso? –pregunto Shiki curioso

- Bueno…pues ayer Kain llego tarde, sabes, estaba ebrio…en fin yo le ayude por que estaba mareado, me cayo encima y entonces el…pues el me beso – dijo Aidou poniéndose rojo otra vez

- Kain te beso! Ves! te lo dije Aidou que podía ser que no fuera indiferente hacia ti, pero que te dijo?-

- Nada, se quedo dormido y aun lo esta - dijo Aidou

- Seria bueno que hables con el -

- Si, pero tengo miedo y si al final me dice que no quiere nada conmigo? –

- No pienses así, todo saldrá bien, animo y no te pongas negativo – le dijo apoyando a su amigo

-Gracias…-dijo el rubio

- Me cuentas que paso cuando regresemos si, y con detalles – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- Eeh? ah sii! – exclamo apenado en cuanto a que "detalles" se refería su amigo.

- Tranquilo si? - dijo Shiki y le dio un abrazo para confortarle, Ichijo estaba de pie en la puerta, el no era celoso pero últimamente había notado que Aidou estaba mas cercano a su novio y no estaba tan cómodo con esa situación.

- Senri..no vamos? – dijo Ichijo

- Si...-asintió el menor - Bueno Aidou te veo luego y recuerda toda saldrá bien! – dijo guiñándole el ojo

El rubio asintió sonriendo…Ichijo solo levantando su mano en gesto de despedida hacia Aidou.

* * *

><p>En los dormitorios de la clase Diurna...<p>

- Pasa por favor Zero, Yuuki te ha calentado algo de comer– dijo Cross abriendo e invitando al muchacho a pasar, el joven cazador se sentó a la mesa. Cross tomaba un poco de café y se colocó frente a el.

- Gracias, huele muy bien –exclamo Zero

- Zero-kun me alegra ver que estas mas tranquilo, se que recibiste muchas noticias este día pero estoy seguro que todo cambiara para bien tuyo y nuestro también, Yagari-sensei me dijo que tu serás nuestro nuevo prefecto?-

- Si, eso me dijo – musito el joven

- Haras un trabajo excelente Zero, no te preocupes, lo mas importante es que entiendas que la paz y buenas relaciones entre la clase nocturna y diurna es primordial para la Academia Cross –

- Daré lo mejor para que sea así Director Cross-

- Se que lo harás Zero, trabajaremos de forma conjunta con Kaname-kun y Ichijo-kun– mencionó Cross

A Zero solo escuchar pronunciar el nombre de Kaname hacia que se le erizaba la piel y no podía evitar evocar el beso que se habían dado. Las mejillas de Zero se llenaron de color.

- Que te pasa te pusiste rojo? – pregunto Yuuki notando el cambio en el chico.

- No, nada…esta muy rica la comida…gracias – dijo tomando otra ración de fideos con sus palillos.

- Este martes vendrá Rido Kuran, el tío de Kaname-kun, por favor estén ustedes atentos en las cercanías de los dormitorios de la Luna, hasta que ambos se marche a la reunión que tienen –

- Si, Director Cross no se preocupe, estaremos vigilando – dijo Zero y luego continuo comiendo.

* * *

><p>El bentley paso la reja después de identificarse, era una hermosa villa rustica. El mayordomo hizo pasar a la joven hasta el estudio donde la espera su amo. Había estantes con libros, la sala en el medio cerca de una chimenea y un escritorio de cedro frente al ventanal.<p>

Rido Kuran se encontraba sentado al lado de chimenea en el sillón de una persona con la única luz en la habitación, la cual le iluminaba únicamente media parte del rostro hacia abajo. Ruka camino hacia el vacilante, el aura de aquel hombre era bastante espeluznante.

- Pase Srita. Souen...a que debo el placer de su visita – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Kuran-sama gracias por recibirme – dijo ella haciendo un reverencia

- Toma asiento por favor, eres bienvenida, una amiga de mi sobrino es mi amiga también…-dijo en forma melosa, ella lo miro un poco asustada y se sentó en el sillón de dos personas frente a Rido.

- Es de Kaname-sama que quiero hablarle Kuran-sama –

- De mi sobrino? Le ha sucedido algo? –pregunto

- No el esta bien, por el momento, pero me preocupa cierta persona que siento no tiene buenas intenciones hacia el…-comento ella con mala intención.

- Y quien es esa persona que te preocupa? Algún noble? –

- No Kuran-sama, es un miembro de la clase diurna, se llama Zero Kiryuu, es nuevo en la Academia, estaba en la fiesta, , no se si le habrá visto, tiene el color de cabello plateado, es bastante raro–dijo ella con desden, Rido recordó al joven que había llamado su atención en la fiesta, tenia razon Ruka el color de su cabello no era común y Rido podía jurar que en alguna oportunidad conoció a alguien parecido.

- Creo que no – respondió mintiendo - Pero según usted Srita. Souen esa persona no tiene buenas intenciones hacia mi sobrino? –dijo el caminando tras el sillón de ella

- No, su conducta es sospechosa...hace poco se acerco a Kaname-sama diciendo que lo conoció desde niño, fue un escándalo ese día, mis compañeros tuvieron que interponerse para que no se aproximara pues parecía un loco, luego durante la fiesta no se como logro acercarse a el y a los demás nobles, los convencio a todos de que es su amigo. Me da mucho miedo por que Kaname-sama le ha dado mucha confianza, por eso Kuran-sama yo he venido a pedirle su intervención para alejar completa y definitivamente a ese loco de nuestro líder y de la Academia Cross, temo que quiera hacerle daño– le solicitó ella, Rido la observaba, sabia desde siempre que ella estaba enamorada de Kaname y esta oportunidad que se le presentaba no podía dejarla pasar, tener una aliada entre los nobles que eran totalmente fieles a su sobrino le ayudaría en sus propósitos inconclusos hasta ahora.

- Bien Srita. Souen o puedo llamarla Ruka? –el se acerco por detrás colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, ella permaneció inmóvil aunque la tomo por sorpresa

- Claro, Kuran-sama como usted quiera – respondió ella

- Necesito que averigüé todo sobre ese tal Zero Kiryuu, que me diga de las actividades de mi sobrino con el para saber si se reúnen en algún lugar, a que horas, todo esto Ruka para poder intervenir como me ha solicitado y evitar cualquier situación que pueda dañar a mi querido sobrino –dijo tocando y jugando con su cabello.

- Si yo lo haré Kuran-sama –respondio sin dudar, convencida de que si hacia todo eso podria lograr su objetivo de alejar a Zero de Kaname.

- Se que pasara desapercibida mi querida Ruka y en cuanto pueda vendrá a decirme todo, entiende? –dijo el sonriendo complacido

- Si, vendré inmediatamente –exclamo

- Y por el momento mantengamos esto entre nosotros, yo le ayudare, Kaname es mi familia y el príncipe de vampiros, por consiguiente hay que hacer lo necesario para protegerlo – dijo el sentándose al lado de la rubia, ella sintió un escalofrío por la cercanía de Rido.

- Dime Ruka…lo amas no es así? – pregunto mirándola fijamente

- Si…-contesto sin dudar, el toco su rostro con el reverso de su mano.

- Eres tan hermosa, no se como mi sobrino no te ha hecho su consorte- dijo el acercándose a ella, Ruka se sentía un poco extraña, Rido era tan atractivo como Kaname, solo que mayor, pero había algo atrayente y intoxicante en aquel hombre. Ella parecía hipnotizada, Rido hizo aparecer sus colmillos, con su mano aparto el rostro de la joven para seguir con sus dedos la línea de su delicado cuello. Ruka cerro los ojos esperando…pero Rido no la mordió, se alejo de ella…_"aun no"_ se dijo ya tendría tiempo para disfrutar de ella una vez logrado su propósito.

- Debo dejarte ahora querida tengo una invitada esperandome, has lo que te dije y vuelve aquí en una semana – le ordeno Rido

- Si, Kuran-sama – dijo ella obedientemente y se marcho, no recordó lo ocurrido en esos últimos momentos de su visita, borrar la memoria era algo que los sangre pura podían hacer bien.

La observo marcharse, la oportunidad de oro había venido a tocar a su puerta. Finalmente podría terminar lo que empezó la noche en que acabo con su hermano y su esposa…. se había salvado su "querido sobrino" por la intervención del Consejo y la Asociación de Vampiros al descubrir la emboscada, le habían arrebatado su victoria, los maldijo mil veces, era su derecho ser el líder de la familia mas poderosa de todos los sangres puras y nobles, no ese niño tonto. Kaname vivía y hasta que pudiera ver sus cenizas esparcidas al viento no estaría conforme, el poder seria suyo y desataría el infierno que siempre soñó entre humanos y vampiros.

Rido subió a su habitación, una mujer le esperaba parcialmente desnuda sobre su cama, parecía estar en algún tipo de encantamiento, el vampiro se acerco y en un movimiento rápido y violento mordió su cuello, unos hilos de sangre bajaron por el cuello de la joven, Rido la sostenía hacia el con sus fuertes manos al terminar de saciar su sed, la dejo caer sobre la cama, ella cayo como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Rido sonrío lujuriosamente y empezó a desvestirse para tomar a su victima…

* * *

><p>Kain despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza inducido por el licor que había conseguido en un bar clandestino para vampiros, lugar de donde había obtenido en parte su apodo de "Wild"…<p>

Se sintió extraño, recordaba algunas cosas pero otras parecían haber sido un sueño confuso…se puso de pie, una ducha le caería bien para aclarar su mente, se dirigía al baño cuando Aidou entro en la habitación. El rubio le miro sonriéndole calidamente y luego se sonrojo un poco…

- hola...eh quieres algo? – pregunto Kain buscando ropa limpia en su closet y sintiendo la mirada de Aidou.

- Co..como te sientes? – pregunto el rubio nerviosamente.

- mas o menos pero es mi culpa por beber así…discúlpame si ayer cuando llegue te desperté –

- No, todo esta bien…- dijo Aidou mirándole inquisitivamente, como esperando algo de el.

- Hanabusa te pasa algo? – pregunto el pelirrojo de nuevo mirando al rubio un poco inquieto por la forma en que Aidou le miraba.

- Bueno…yo…es por lo que paso anoche? –dijo en voz baja y con las mejillas rojas.

- Que paso? – pregunto Kain sin entender, Aidou lo miro y entonces se dio cuenta que el mayor no recordaba.

- Que sucedió? De que hablas? – pregunto de nuevo Kain tomando su ropa y colocándola en la cama -y bien? - dijo cruzandose de brazos.

- Olvídalo Akatsuki, no es nada –respondió el menor arrepentido de haber preguntado, arrepentido del beso, arrepentido de guardar esperanzas en vano.

- Hanabusa en serio a veces no te entiendo – observo Kain frustrado.

- Lo se, pero no me hagas caso…-dijo el otro moviendo la mano en un gesto para que se hiciera el desentendido, sonrío con los ojos apretados escondiendo las lagrimas al final de sus largas pestañas.

- Bueno te veo abajo…- dijo el rubio rapidamente abriendo la puerta para irse.

- Hanabusa espera! – le llamo Kain y se acerco al menor colocando la toalla sobre su hombro.

- Oye Hanabusa...no quiero que estés enojado conmigo, se que los últimos días nos hemos llevado de perros y gatos o ni siquiera nos hablamos pero no me gusta eso, eres mi mejor amigo, podrías disculparme y ser como siempre? – le dijo el pelirrojo con palabras sinceras. Aidou no podía verle a la cara, mantuvo la vista hacia el piso.

- Si Akatsuki, discúlpame también, que todo sea como antes – dijo Aidou mirándole brevemente

- Gracias – le dijo alborotando su cabello y sonriéndole – bajo en un rato, tengo hambre! – exclamo dirigiéndose a la ducha y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El menor se quedo un momento mirando la habitación antes de marcharse.

"_no lo recuerda y si lo hace prefiere pretender que no sucedió…le dije que todo seria como antes, pero no puedo…no puedo" _

* * *

><p>Zero se preparaba para dormir había sido un día demasiado intenso para el, pero había terminado de una manera inesperada. Se llevo la mano a los labios, el beso entre el y Kaname había sido increíble, cerro los ojos recordándolo.<p>

_" -Zero promete que estarás a mi lado, promételo – dijo Kaname besándole, su lengua introduciéndose deliciosamente en su boca._

_- Lo prometo…-respondió Zero susurrando y abrazándole fuertemente"_

El tiempo se había detenido, no sentía tampoco la lluvia que caía, el joven cazador estaba extrañado de su propio comportamiento, el jamás se había sentido tan atraído a nadie, mucho menos por alguien de su mismo sexo, pero comprendía que Kaname era simplemente la otra mitad de su ser. Quedaron en verse el domingo en la noche de nuevo en el mismo lugar, pensar en ellos no le dejaba dormir, la ansiedad de volver a sentirle cerca, de besarlo, de abrazarle, se sentía excitado, no podía evitarlo…pensó que necesitaba volver a la lluvia fría para tranquilizarse.

Kaname por su parte se encontraba en compañía de los demás nobles, observaba a Aidou que estaba callado, cosa que no era usual mientras que el resto platicaba de las últimas noticias, a Kain que miraba a Aidou tratando de animarlo a participar en las conversaciones, logrando breves sonrisas del joven vampiro.

Todos podían sentir el aura agradable de su líder y querían compartir con el. La mente de Kaname no podía evitar sentirse invadido por una sensación muy placentera por lo que había pasado entre Zero y el, igualmente comía ansias para estar a solas mañana… verse en esos ojos lilas y poder besar sus labios de nuevo…Kaname sonrio para el.

- Kaname-sama puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Aidou interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Claro que si, dime Aidou? –

- Quisiera saber si es posible que me cambies de habitación…-dijo en voz baja, Kaname le miro no entendiendo.

- Ya no quieres compartir habitación con Kain?- pregunto sorprendido.

- No ya no, quisiera una habitación para mi solo si es posible? –

- Es por tus peleas con Kain, ustedes son amigos de toda la vida, deberías arreglarlo – comento Kaname esperando hacer recapacitar a Aidou.

- No, no estamos peleando, hicimos las paces…no es por eso...Kaname-sama perdóname por no poder decirte mas, solo te pido que me ayudes, no importa si no es una habitación grande o incluso si esta lejos de las principales áreas, solo quiero estar solo – dijo Aidou con voz triste.

Kaname nunca había visto así a Aidou pero comprendió que había algo más en su corazón que no podía compartirle ahora.

- Bien Aidou, veré que puedo arreglar cuando regrese Ichijo, puedes esperar para entonces?-

- Si yo espero, gracias Kaname-sama y disculpame– le dijo agradecido.


	9. Picnic de media noche

Hola! estoy en un ataque de inspiración eso es bueno? jajaja me lleva a subir los capítulos mas rápido...que mas que agradecer por leer mi fic, para que no me apunten con un dedo señalando de que no he hecho nada o mas bien que no han hecho nada Kaname y Zero, sooo aquí les va..jejejej y espero sus reviews! VK no es mio, de Hino-san, la verdad no se por que se tiene que poner siempre esa aclaración..en fin...

* * *

><p>- Aah Takuma…- pronuncio su nombre en un gemido ahogado temblando en éxtasis.<p>

- Senri…- dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras llegaba a su clímax también, dejando su peso caer sobre el menor con cuidado.

- Te amo…- le susurro al oído besando su cuello.

- Yo también – contesto Shiki abrazándole.

Ichijo los cubrió a ambos con una sabana, se acerco a su amante dándole un beso en el hombro, acomodándose detrás el.

- Sabes ya le avise a Kaname que no regresare esta semana a la Academia…-le comento Ichijo

- Te extrañare mucho, pero es tu abuelo y tienes que estar con el –refirió Shiki acurrucándose.

- Gracias por comprenderlo, en cuanto termine su reunión con el consejo y otros asuntos me dejara regresar – dijo abrazándole por la cintura

- Senri...que quería Aidou? –le pregunto un momento después.

- Contarme algo privado...cosas de Aidou – respondió el otro acariciando el brazo de Ichijo que le rodeaba.

- Si? "cosas de Aidou"…veo que se lleva bien contigo últimamente- comento Ichijo recelosamente.

- Creo que si, pero por que lo dices en ese tono? no estarás celoso? – pregunto el menor volviéndose para mirarlo.

- No, claro que no, solo preguntaba…lo he visto actuar raro últimamente –

- Está enamorado eso es todo, no te preocupes…-sonrió Shiki dándole un beso y cerrando los ojos para dormir…el rubio lo miro y sonrío dejando que el sueño también le ganara.

* * *

><p>Zero paso el día pensando en su encuentro con Kaname…seria a media noche en el mismo lugar…se le ocurrió que podía preparar algo para compartir con el sangre pura, recordaba que cosas le gustaba comer cuando era pequeño pero no sabia sus gustos ahora que era mayor, era de las cosas que espera descubrir…<p>

Yuuki le presto una cesta de picnic, se sorprendió un poco cuando se la pidió prestada, Zero no quería decirlo abiertamente pero ella imaginaba que iba a encontrarse con cierto líder de la clase nocturna. También, le ayudo con algunas cosas que tenia en su despensa, ella lo miraba sonriéndole.

- Chocolates, esos seguro le gustaran – dijo ella colocándolos en la cesta, Zero inmediatamente se sonrojo.

- Gracias Yuuki….me siento un poco tonto haciendo esto –

- No digas eso, es tu primera cita, debe ser especial no? –

- "CITA"!– repitió aun mas avergonzado – No lo es, solamente que pensé que me daría hambre a esa hora y no es como que comería solo y además…-

- Zero tranquilo, yo no diré nada…además me parece lindo que estés cerca de quien es importante para ti y prepares algo especial – dijo ella con dulzura. Zero solo asintió con las mejillas calidas. Ambos terminaron de preparar la cesta.

Al llegar la noche el joven cazador se dio una ducha y al salir se detuvo brevemente frente a la fotografía en su escritorio, finalmente podía no solo soñar con estar de nuevo junto a Kaname, ahora era una realidad, sonriendo prosiguió apresurado a vestirse.

Saldría en el mayor silencio posible ya que la mayoría de los alumnos de clase diurna ya dormían, tomo la cesta y se miro por ultima vez en el espejo…corrio los dedos por su cabello, el cual se veía sedoso, el jersey azul con zipper y capucha le quedaban muy bien y el jeans le ajustaba perfecto…de pronto Zero se observo dándose cuenta "Es una cita" pensó con mariposas en el estomago.

Kaname esperaba que esta vez no lloviera, y no hubiese ningún tipo de interrupción en su encuentro con Zero, se sentía emocionado, había pensado llevar una botella de vino, harían algún brindis con su "mejor amigo" lo pensó nuevamente y se dio cuenta que Zero ya no era solo "su mejor amigo" mordió su labio inferior en anticipación a lo que pasaría, quería verse bien para el menor…un jeans negro y un hermoso suéter cerrado de lana gris oscuro sobre una camisa negra le hacían lucir muy apuesto (y sexy). Tomo la botella de vino blanco, dos copas y las llevo consigo.

Bajo las escaleras, la clase nocturna se encontraba en el comedor pues para ellos era hora del "almuerzo"…usando su velocidad y escondiendo su aura lo más que pudo salio del dormitorio de la luna sin ser visto por nadie.

Esta vez fue el primero en llegar al punto de reunión se quedo de pie admirando el lago, la luz en la orilla del muelle le iluminaba tenuemente como la ultima vez, el en realidad no necesitaba esa luz, pues podían sus ojos apreciar la oscuridad y ver perfectamente bien. El viento soplaba suavemente y la temperatura era agradable. El aire soplo un poco mas y el sangre pura percibió el aroma del joven cazador y escucho sus pasos que se acercaban, su refinado olfato y fino oído le permitían sentir su proximidad antes de que físicamente estuviera cerca de el.

- Hola Kaname – le saludo Zero, Kaname lo miro y sonrío, luego se sorprendió gratamente al ver la cesta de picnic, el joven cazador se sonrojo al ver la expresión de Kaname.

- Hola Zero…te ayudo – dijo tomando la manta que iba doblada sobre la cesta en un gesto galante.

- Traje algo para comer, supuse que es como tu hora de almuerzo...no esperes algo muy elaborado no tenia muchas cosas disponibles- comento el chico

- Gracias Zero, lo que hayas preparado seguro estará riquísimo –

- Hice tus favoritos –dijo levantando la cesta

- Mis favoritos? – pregunto Kaname

- Bueno tus favoritos cuando éramos niños –respondió Zero, ambos se miraron

- "Emparedados de mantequilla de maní y mermelada" – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, riendo después.

- Gracias por recordarlo –dijo Kaname conmovido por ello.

Kaname extendió la manta sobre el pasto y Zero coloco la cesta en medio de la manta, ambos se sentaron sobre ella.

- que te gustaría primero? – dijo Zero abriendo la cesta

- Zero espera! – exclamo Kaname

- Que sucede? – dijo Zero extrañado

- Creo que no te he saludado como se debe -dijo el sangre pura mirando los labios de Zero, el joven cazador no se movió y dejo que Kaname fuera quien se aproximara besándole tiernamente.

- Hola…Zero – dijo de nuevo…

- Hola…-respondio el otro abriendo los ojos lentamente

- Bueno ahora si dime que trajiste? – pregunto Kaname sonriéndole

- Ah...si – reacciono el cazador nerviosamente – Pues bien tengo emparedados, un poco de ensalada con trocitos de pollo, jugo de manzana y chocolates cortesía de Yuuki – dijo el mientras colocaba las cosas sobre la manta.

- Yuuki sabia que nos veríamos? –comento sorprendido.

- Si…ella me dio la cesta, no te preocupes me dijo que no se lo diría a nadie –

- Lo se…agradece a Yuuki los chocolates de mi parte –

- Claro...-respondió Zero – entonces dime que te gustaría? –

- Un poco de jugo de manzana para empezar y claro probare mis favoritos – dijo Kaname, el joven vampiro le dio una mordida a su emparedado y hizo un gesto de que estaba sabroso.

- Me alegra que te guste, recuerdo que mi madre nos dejaba prepararlos, hacíamos un total desastre en su cocina – comento Zero comiendo también.

- Si…pasábamos muchas tardes jugando y eran la merienda perfecta- a punto Kaname sonriendo.

- Extrañe esas tardes…-dijo Zero con añoranza.

- Yo también…-respondió con cierta tristeza el sangre pura.

- Todo ha cambiado mucho verdad, quienes éramos y quienes somos ahora –noto Zero, mas haciendo una pregunta.

- Si, pero hay cosas que han cambiado y son mejores ahora…-menciono el sangre pura acercándose a Zero, tocando su rostro con sus largos y delicados dedos.

- Como cuales? – pregunto Zero mirando esos ojos carmesí oscuro fijos en el.

- Ahora puedo hacer esto…-dijo y beso al joven cazador, Zero devolvió el beso…con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de total confianza hacia el sangre pura. Al separarse, Kaname se puso de pie…

- Ya que es una ocasión especial – comento Kaname - traje esto para que brindemos – dijo alcanzando la botella de vino blanco y las dos copas. Ofreciendo una a Zero y destapando el vino.

- Y cual seria esa ocasión especial? – pregunto Zero, el sangre pura sirvió la copa de Zero y luego la suya.

- Hay muchas razones...dejame pensar...bueno la mejor es por nuestra primera "cita" – dijo el mayor, Zero enrojeció "lo sabia" pensó.

- Por que…no sabes cuanto deseaba estar contigo y por que te ves muy bien con esa ropa…-dijo juntando su copa con la del joven cazador - Salud! - dijo mirándole de reojo mientras bebía.

Zero tomo de su copa también, saboreando el vino, no podía negar que la estaba pasando muy bien…pero de pronto su expresión se volvió triste…

- Que sucede? – pregunto Kaname

- Es solo que…nadie puede enterarse que estamos juntos verdad? ni Yagari sensei, ni tus amigos…ni nadie, la única que ya lo sabe es Yuuki, el resto se que no lo aceptaría –

- Talvez por el momento sea lo mejor, no quiero que nadie se interponga entre nosotros y tener que explicar por que quiero estar a tu lado, no es asunto de nadie, solo nuestro-

- Si tienes razón…es lo mejor- musito mirando hacia el hermoso lago

- Pero aun así, si se llegaran a enterar…Zero te prometo que nada me alejara de ti – afirmo Kaname aproximándose al joven y besándolo de nuevo. Sus palabras hacian a Zero feliz.

Su beso fue escalando poco a poco en intensidad, Kaname se inclino hacia el cazador obligándole a recostarse sobre la manta, sin separarse continuaron besándose…el sangre pura se acomodo sobre Zero, sentirle en toda la extensión de su cuerpo era increíblemente excitante.

- No deberíamos hacer esto en la primera cita- objeto el cazador metiendo sus manos bajo la ropa del sangre pura para sentir su piel y acariciando su espalda.

- No, no deberíamos…- dijo Kaname haciendo lo mismo levantando la T-shirt de Zero y tocando su pecho.

- Kana...me… – murmuro cuando el sangre pura besaba su cuello lentamente…su cuerpo hacia fricción con el de Kaname y el joven cazador sentía derretirse…

El sangre pura se hizo hacia atrás, quedando sentado sobre el cazador, quien se apoyo en sus brazos para ver a Kaname, el sangre pura procedió a quitarse el suéter, algunos botones de la camisa debajo estaban abiertos, Zero extendió su mano y recorrió los pliegues de su firme abdomen. Kaname tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su pecho…

- Mi corazón late tan fuerte como el tuyo? – pregunto el sangre pura, el joven de ojos lilas asintió y halando de la camisa a Kaname lo acerco hacia el.

- Creo que más…- dijo abrumado y lleno de deseo por el mayor.

El calor se acumulaba en la parte baja del estomago de Zero, el sangre pura tampoco podía evitar sentirse sobrecogido por el momento…e igualmente sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba con una inevitable erección.

- Zero..no puedo mas, quiero tocarte…-susurro al oído del cazador…

- si…Kaname-respondió aceptando el otro con voz baja…

Kaname hábilmente desbrocho el jeans e introdujo su mano bajo la banda elástica del boxer, el chico debajo se estremeció al sentir su mano en su intimidad…

-aaah…- gimió, el escuchar su voz hacer ese sonido hizo que Kaname se sintiera mas excitado, sonrío complacido, el sangre pura tomo entre su mano la erección palpitante con un movimiento de arriba abajo, haciendolo firmemente. Zero apretaba los ojos cada vez se sentía mas acalorado…Kaname le besaba sin dejar de hacer lo que deliciosamente hacia.

Zero estaba disfrutándolo mucho, pero sabia que no seria justo para el sangre pura, así que detuvo a Kaname brevemente para desabotonar y bajar lo suficiente su jeans y tener espacio.

- Quiero tocarte también…-susurro besando al joven vampiro, quedaron frente a frente sobre la manta, y Zero coloco su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Kaname encontrando que igualmente su cuerpo también estaba anhelando el contacto.

- aah si...así – dijo aceptando las caricias del cazador

Ambos se acercaban más y se movían al vaivén de sus caricias…

- mas rápido…dios mas- pidió Zero y al aumentar el ritmo Kaname, el también lo hizo...

- Ze...aaaah sigue – respondía el sangre pura colmado de placer…

Se comían a besos y era evidente que ambos llegarían al clímax al mismo tiempo, un momento después ambos cedieron a su culminación temblando y respirando agitadamente.

Luego de calmarse, Kaname observaba a Zero con una mirada llena de ternura…

- Te quiero…- dijo el mayor, las palabras de Kaname hicieron mas que feliz a Zero, recobrando el aliento éste respondió

- Yo también te quiero –dijo besándole suave y lentamente.

Para ambos era una nueva experiencia…no hicieron nada mas, lo que sabían hacer era de su propia exploración sexual, pero estaba bien había sido algo único y especial para ambos, definitivamente si con alguien se debía vivir esas primeras experiencias, el sangre pura no dudaba que queria vivirlas con Zero e igualmente para el joven cazador solo deseaba experimentarlas con Kaname…se resumía a esto "se pertenecían el uno al otro".


	10. Dilema

VK es de Hino-san. Gracias por leer, gracias por sus reviews...y si no las manda me enojo y dejo de escribir. XD just kidding lo hago por que me gusta asi pasara que nadie leyera TOT jejeje...aqui va el siguiente capi.

* * *

><p>Aidou estaba en la habitación revisando sus cosas, y pensando que en cuanto Ichijo volviera su líder le haría favor de cambiarle a otra habitación, tenia una gran colección de cosas que otros llamaban basura, pero eran sus pequeños tesoros, sonrío al recordar que a pesar de los comentarios de Akatsuki, el mayor terminaba por llevarle pequeñas cosas para coleccionarlas, sobre todo si estas habían pertenecido a Kaname. En realidad admiraba mucho a Kaname y le tenia un gran aprecio, pero no había sido capaz de contarle el porque quería cambiarse de habitación, le daba mucha vergüenza y pensó que su líder no podría entenderle. En fin, prosiguió sacando sus cosas y colocándolas en una caja.<p>

En ese momento entro Kain a la habitación…el pelirrojo regresaba de lavar su motocicleta, sabia que había quien lo hiciera por el, pero era de las cosas que Kain consideraba tomar en sus manos, adoraba su moto y siempre aprovechaba para ajustar una que otra cosa. Al ver al rubio sentado en el piso arreglando y limpiando le pareció extraño y se acerco a el.

- Que haces Hanabusa? – le pregunto

- Hola…aquí organizando mis cosas, se que siempre tengo un desorden –

- Eso si es raro, guardar en una caja tus preciados tesoros y no exhibirlos?-dijo Kain incredulo.

- Bueno es que…los moveré a otra parte –dijo el menor

- En serio? Bueno me alegro por que así habrá un poco mas de espacio y orden –refirió Kain

- Disculpa por todo este tiempo en que han molestado –

- Vamos no seas dramático solo dije que habría un poco mas de espacio, no que odiaba tus cosas-

- Lo se…lo siento –

- Hanabusa deja de disculparte, odio que lo hagas no hay razón –

- Lo sien…- iba a decir de nuevo pero el mayor le miro con un gesto irritado, Aidou se sonrojo.

- Ya comiste? No te vi en el comedor? – le pregunto interesado

- No…no tengo hambre todavía, estoy bien iré luego –dijo guardando otro pequeño objeto en la caja

- Hmm, oye si te pasa algo puedes contarme? –

- No…todo esta bien – dijo el rubio secamente, no sabía como decirle a Kain que se iría a otro habitación, evito mirarle.

- Okey…- dijo el chico alto dirigiéndose a la puerta, Aidou volvió a sus cosas. Kain se detuvo un momento mirando de nuevo a menor.

" Por que actúa así? no lo entiendo? no estamos peleando y aun así no están bien las cosas entre nosotros…maldición! Odio sentirme culpable como si le hubiera lastimado de algún modo" pensó y luego se marcho.

* * *

><p>Zero y Kaname se despedían después de su apasionada primera cita.<p>

- No quiero dejarte ir – dijo Kaname colocando sus manos en la cintura del cazador y acercándole.

- Yo tampoco quisiera irme, pero casi son las 3 de la mañana y mañana tengo clases, o mas bien dicho hoy en pocas horas tengo clases-

- Si lo se...esta noche mi tío vendrá por mi, no te veré hasta el regreso el viernes –

- Nos veremos al cambio de clases por lo menos, como te conté soy el nuevo prefecto –

- Deberías darme algo para recordar hasta que nos veamos – dijo Kaname

- Y como que seria eso? Acaso no lo hice ya?– pregunto el chico de cabello plateado levantando la ceja como recordatorio a Kaname de lo que acababan de hacer.

- Si…es un muy buen recuerdo Zero…hasta que nos veamos y hagamos otro mas- dijo acariciando su mejilla. Zero tomo la mano de Kaname colocándola sobre su corazón y lo beso en los labios.

- No estarás lejos – dijo

- Tu tampoco de mi – respondió el mayor dándole otro beso

- Para poder verte tengo que acostumbrarme? – dijo el joven cazador alejándose de Kaname y tomando la cesta y la manta para regresar al dormitorio de la clase diurna.

- Acostumbrarte a que? – pregunto Kaname sin saber a que se refería, mientras el chico se alejaba de el.

- Acostumbrarme a trasnochar!- respondió en voz alta con una sonrisa hasta desaparecer de la vista de Kaname.

- Zero…- pronuncio su nombre con gran afecto y una sonrisa, luego tomo también su camino.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba, había estado muy distraído por la cercanía de Zero, temió que alguien pudiera haberles visto, se detuvo a observar el rededor pero no percibió nada mas y continuo hacia su dormitorio.

- No…no puede ser…lo odio!-decía la chica entre sollozos de cólera y estupor. Había corrido con suerte que Kaname no la viese, velozmente regreso antes que el al dormitorio y se encerró en su habitación. Había salido a buscarlo en cuanto noto que no estaba en la hora de almuerzo, sentía que había recorrido toda la academia hasta que finalmente lo encontró por el lago, más bien los encontró, se mantuvo alejada lo suficiente para que Kaname no notara su presencia, a pesar de la distancia pudo darse cuenta que sucedía, fue demasiado para ella el presenciar aquello, su desprecio por Zero fue aun mayor, besar a Kaname! tocar a Kaname! como podía atreverse! Era un ser despreciable! Se decía y mas que nunca deseo que Rido acabara con el. No podía contarle a Rido lo que vio por que jamás podría hablar mal de Kaname. Nadie podía enterarse de que los había visto, guardaría ese secreto con ella para usarlo cuando le fuera conveniente.

* * *

><p>Lunes 7:00 AM<p>

- Yagari-sensei, buen día – le saludo Zero

- Estas listo para tu practica de esta mañana muchacho –

- Si Sensei – dijo el joven cazador, en realidad no lo estaba, había dormido un par de horas o menos, a parte de haber llegado de madrugada, también su cuerpo no quería dejar de recordar las sensaciones grabadas por el sangre pura y eso no le ayudo a dormir tampoco.

La lección de defensa personal y tiro combinadas fue bastante dura, Zero recibió un par de golpes de Yagari, el chico podía jurar que se movía demasiado rápido hoy.

- Que pasa Zero, no puedes darme un golpe…vamos! – insistió el hombre mayor

Zero lo intento una y otra vez con el mismo resultado aterrizando en el suelo, sin aliento se quedo allí boca arriba.

- Muchacho un chupa sangre acabaría contigo en dos segundos –dijo Yagari de pie al lado de joven cazador dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

- Sensei lo siento…- dijo Zero apenado.

- No lo sientas, Zero es tu vida la que estará en riesgo, recuerda eres tu o ellos, esos malditos no se detendrán por nada –

- Sensei, pero no todos los vampiros son así…-dijo Zero pensando en Kaname y los demás de la clase nocturna.

- Hablas como Cross...nunca confies en ellos! lo se por experiencia Zero…todos son unos traidores, no importa si son nobles, sangre pura o cualquiera, esperaran agazapados como animales y luego atacaran…no cometas mis errores muchacho- dijo señalando el parche en su ojo - aun así prometan lo que prometan su naturaleza es querer la sangre de los humanos –dijo dejando al joven cazador en silencio.

Las palabras de su Sensei siempre le afectaban, pero Kaname había prometió no hacerle daño, Yagari se equivocaba, Zero confiaría su propia vida al sangre pura sin miedo.

Oscurecía ya ese lunes, Zero aun tenía sueño y la clase con Yagari lo dejo agotado, estaba distraído, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en una sola persona…la mas importante para el…

- Zero?...hola Zero!- exclamo Yuuki ondeando su mano frente al rostro de prefecto.

- Si! – exclamo volviendo a la tierra, ella soltó una risita

- Vaya si que estas en otra parte – observo – Ven es hora del cambio de clases "prefecto"…o no quieres ir?- dijo ella sabiendo que era lo que Zero había esperado todo el día. El chico asintió, se levanto rápidamente del comedor y ambos se encaminaron al edificio principal.

Los alumnos de la clase diurna, mas bien las alumnas de la clase diurna, ya habían formado perfectamente las filas y llamaba su atención que un nuevo prefecto ahora estuviera custodiándolas, no podían algunas de ellas evitar distraerse de su objetivo principal "la clase nocturna" por que Kiryuu-senpai era muy lindo, se comporto serio y les pidió de buena manera que guardaran su distancia de los alumnos de la clase nocturna. El por dentro sentía las mariposas en su estomago volando libremente, sabia que no podría ver directamente a Kaname pero el solo hecho de que le vería después de lo ocurrido unas horas antes le hacia estremecer.

Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a los alumnos, Ruka caminaba tras de Kaname, de pronto observo quien era el nuevo prefecto y sintió su sangre hervir, pero debió controlarse antes que pudiera alguien darse cuenta de su total desprecio a Zero.

Kaname camino más despacio, Zero se veía tan bien con su uniforme, dios como ansiaba poder acercarse y darle un beso, pero sabía que eso no podía ser posible.

Zero le miro brevemente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, volvió su atención a la chicas y de pronto escucho su voz detrás de el.

- Eres nuestro nuevo prefecto? – dijo Kaname, las chicas de la clase diurna quedaron en total silencio, poniendo toda su atención al bellísimo líder de la clase nocturna hablando con el guapísimo nuevo prefecto. Los nobles igualmente se detuvieron, Kain y Aidou se acercaron detrás de Kaname. Zero volvió a ver, sonriendo levemente…

- Si, a partir de hoy Kuran-sama – dijo Zero con respeto.

- Kiryuu-kun espero que dejes a nuestras admiradoras acercarse un poco más –dijo Aidou, esto hizo gritar de emoción a las chicas de la clase diurna.

- No creo poder hacer eso, lo siento – respondió Zero en tono amigable.

- No le hagas caso, Aidou lo que quiere son mas chocolates y regalos – dijo Kain apoyándose en el hombro del rubio, quien le hizo una mueca descontento

- Tú no tienes tantas admiradoras como yo – apunto Aidou, Kaname sonrío ante el comentario del rubio y luego miro a Zero.

- Gracias Kiryuu-kun, lo harás muy bien – refirió el sangre pura sonriéndole y continuando su camino.

- Nos vemos – dijo Aidou al prefecto – nos vemos chicas! – dijo guiñándoles el ojo cosa que hizo que se pusieran aun mas emocionadas y se escucharan un para de "kyaaa".

Ruka se detuvo también después de que Kaname había pasado…

- Kiryuu-kun estoy segura como dijo Kaname-sama que harás un gran trabajo en cuidarnos – dijo ella sonriéndole amablemente.

Zero se sorprendió un poco había pensando que no le agradaba mucho a Ruka Souen pero al parecer se había equivocado.

- Gracias – dijo Zero haciendo una reverencia frente a ella.

Kaname pudo escuchar lo que ella le había dicho y lo amable que había sido. Cuando entraron al salón el sangre pura se acerco…

- Ruka te agradezco tu amabilidad con Kiryuu-kun –

- Por que no seria amable con el Kaname-sama? El me simpatiza mucho sabes, veo que es una persona especial, por ser amigo tuyo – contesto ella fingiendo agrado hacia el prefecto.

- Puedo preguntarte algo Ruka?– dijo Kaname

- Lo que quieras Kaname-sama?-

- Dime sinceramente lo aceptarías en nuestro circulo? – pregunto el esperanzado en que Zero lograría ser parte de su mundo, de su vida en algún momento.

- Si lo haría, si es importante para ti, aunque el no es un vampiro, es una lastima que no lo sea, por que todo seria perfecto –dijo ella con desilusión, ella siguió a su lugar en el salón.

El sangre pura se quedo pensando en sus palabras

"y si esa era la respuesta…talvez podrían estar juntos si Zero se convertía en un vampiro como el" Kaname sabia que podía hacerlo, era un sangre pura.

"No, no puedo hacerle eso a Zero…prometí nunca lastimarlo, el confía en mi y hacerlo renunciar a su vida como humano no seria justo…aunque si me quiere como dijo debería aceptarlo para estar juntos, debo preguntarle que piensa, he resistido mi deseo por el, aunque cada vez me es mas difícil, ayer fue doloroso hacer retroceder mis impulsos de marcar su piel, de probar su sangre…es parte de mi…no lo he engañado sobre que soy un vampiro, lo sabe...es decir no siempre podré frenar lo que soy…y si sucede?" Se debatía el Sangre pura.

La chica observaba que Kaname estaba contrariado, sonrío complacida consigo misma...

* * *

><p>Durante el segundo periodo de clases de la clase nocturna...<p>

- Hola Aidou – le saludo Shiki sentándose a su lado

- Hola Shiki! Ichijo? – pregunto el rubio mirando sobre su hombro

- No vendra, su abuelo lo requirió en el Consejo, estara con Kaname-sama y regresan el viernes –

- Oh ya veo – dijo el otro un poco desilusionado sabiendo que tomaría entonces mas tiempo el que le asignaran una nueva habitación.

- Cuéntame que paso con Kain? –dijo entusiasmado.

- No hables tan alto – le reprendió Aidou

- Por que? Que paso? – dijo el otro bajando la voz

- No lo recuerda... – dijo el otro con tono triste

- Que! Como que no lo recuerda! ay no! iré a hablar con el –dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando donde estaba Kain.

- No, Shiki por favor no hagas eso! –le dijo Aidou halando la manga de su uniforme. El joven se sentó de nuevo.

- Por favor, no digas nada moriría de la vergüenza…creo que es mejor así- refirió el rubio,

- Pero no esta bien Aidou, el debería saber lo que sientes y lo que paso – apunto queriendo hacer entrar en razon al rubio

- No puedo hacerlo, debo alejarme de el, por eso le he pedido a Kaname-sama que me cambie de habitación –

- Y como crees que reaccionara Kain, tampoco le has dicho? –

- No, pero no creo que le importe, inventare algo es que ya no puedo pasar otra noche con el durmiendo tan cerca de mi –

- Takuma no esta estará hasta el viernes, te quedas conmigo? que dices? –

- Si de verdad, gracias! – exclamo Aidou

- Hola Shiki – le saludo Kain después de ingresar al salón

- Kain, como te va? Oye te voy a "prestar" a Aidou esta semana? –

- Prestar? –repitio el pelirrojo extrañado.

- Si, Takuma no estará toda la semana y no quiero estar solo, sino te importa Aidou dormirá en mi habitación – dijo el chico de pelo caoba. Kain levanto sus hombros y Aidou lo miraba expectante de su respuesta.

- Por que me importaría? Aidou puede dormir donde quiera – dijo el mayor sin interés tomando su asiento al lado izquierdo de Aidou.

Aidou bajo la mirada "tenia que decirlo así" pensó con tristeza.

- Así es yo puedo dormir donde quiera- dijo con autosuficiencia - Entonces Shiki te conté de mi colección ayer sume un nuevo ítem – dijo Aidou y sonrío aunque sus ojos temblaban con las lagrimas que luchaban por emerger, inclinándose al lado derecho hacia Shiki quien le miraba con lastima.

"Hanabusa puede dormir donde quiera, no me hace falta, pero que esta pensando que yo iba a impedirlo, es ridículo! Shiki lo invito, ahora que parecen estar llevándose tan bien, es su nuevo "mejor amigo" , creo que Hanabusa piensa que es una pijamada o algo! que niñerías!...que me importa! Tendré toda la habitación para mi solo" se decía Kain, aun que era como reafirmar o tratar de convencer a si mismo que daba igual….

Era el receso, la clase de historia había sido tan tediosa pensó Ruka, se levanto y Kain paso a su lado, la rubia le hizo una mirada de desprecio – Perdedor! – le dijo volteándolela cara. Kain hizo una mueca "que bruja, como pudo gustarme tanto, lo que me pidió era una locura, me pregunto si seguirá queriendo hacerle daño a Kiryuu, hoy fue muy amable con el, que extraño" pensó Kain.

Aidou salio del salón con Shiki y estaban hablando entretenidos caminando hacia su próxima clase.

"esos dos están poniéndome de mal humor, apuesto que Ichijo no estará feliz, Hanabusa es "encantador" y quiere quitarle a su novio" pensó burlonamente, Shiki dijo algo gracioso tratando de hacer reír a Aidou y este soltó una carcajada.

"Hanabusa riendo escandalosamente, típico" pensó mirando al rubio "solíamos reír así…pero ahora todo es diferente, me pregunto si extrañara como éramos "nosotros".- se dijo, de pronto noto que Shiki se acercaba a Aidou quitándole una pequeña mota del cabello, eso se vio demasiado cariñoso y Kain se cruzo de brazos haciendo una gesto de descontento.

"Ichijo matara a Hanabusa! Bueno no creo que realmente le guste a Shiki, es decir Hanabusa es tan irritante a veces es infantil, esas sus poses de IDOLO de las masas, realmente no resultan y me hacen querer darle un golpe. Y cuando hace ojos de cachorro perdido para verse adorable…de hecho lo logra...que? pero que diablos estas pensando Akatsuki! Debería patearme a mi mismo" se dijo enfadado ante sus pensamientos y reacciones.

El pelirrojo camino adelantándose a los dos menores que le miraron pasar a su lado…

Siguiente clase "Educación física" claro para vampiros, se cambiaron a ropa de gimnasia, todos lucían un pans negro y playeras tipo polo blancas. Los alumnos se sentaron haciendo un círculo alrededor de la lona y la barra de equilibrio.

- Ok, alumnos, tendremos la prueba sobre la barra, sin usar sus poderes, deben hacer lo posible por sacar de balance a su oponente., depende de su equilibrio, la barra ira girando, no se trata de golpear sino de fuerza para dominar – dijo el sensei – Veamos primera pareja Miyano y Kishio – y así sucesivamente fueron pasando los alumnos.

- Siguientes: Aidou… - dijo el sensei, el rubio se puso de pie – suerte – musito Shiki

- Y Kain – termino diciendo, el mas alto se puso de pie confiado, Aidou sabia que perdería Kain era mucho mas fuerte que el "Kain me matara" pensó el rubio temeroso y resignado a su suerte, subió a la barra, Kain quería darle una lección al pequeño "IDOL" estaba enojado con el por alguna razón que el mismo no lograba entender, pero caeria duro...

La barra empezó a girar, Aidou era ágil y sus pies rápidos, Kain trataba de mantenerse y también lo estaba haciendo bien, luego trato de agarrarle el brazo pero Aidou se movió y no lo logro, el pelirrojo intento otra vez y finalmente lo tomo de los brazos…-te tengo! – exclamo, Aidou trato de librarse, su pie se interpuso entre los pies de Kain y este trastabillo, estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue el chico mas alto quien al final, saco a Aidou de balance con toda su fuerza, pero no logro soltarle a tiempo y ambos cayeron a la lona, Kain cayo con todo su peso sobre el menor.

Fueron unos segundos, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, el rubio estaba sin aire y Kain le miro sabiendo que lo habia lastimado, cuando de pronto le asalto una imagen **Aidou y el en la misma posición sobre su cama, luego el ardiente beso entre ambos** Kain reacciono sobresaltado alejándose rápidamente. Aidou se incorporo un poco poniendo su mano sobre su estomago, Shiki se acerco al rubio.

- Estas bien? – dijo el chico preocupado

- Si…- dijo Aidou tosiendo un poco y mirando a Kain acusadoramente, de verdad había sido tan brusco con el.

- Lo siento…Hanabusa – dijo el pelirrojo queriendo aproximarse

- Estoy bien – dijo Aidou con un gesto de rechazo para que no se acercara.

- Toma un poco de agua- le dio Shiki una botella, el mayor retrocedió y luego se sentó de nuevo en la lona mirando al rubio que también tomo asiento junto a Shiki mientras este le seguía preguntando como se sentía?

La imagen volvió a su mente **se besaban y Aidou lo abrazaba, beso su cuello lentamente, disfrutándolo** volvió a ver al rubio y luego recordó cuando Aidou le dijo que quería hablarle de lo que había pasado cuando llego borracho y el le había preguntado a que se refería por que no recordaba mas que haber llegado…entendió entonces "OH maldición!" se dijo llevándose la mano al a sien, no podía quedarse allí, se puso de pie y se marcho del gimnasio. Shiki y Aidou se quedaron extrañados de su súbita partida, pero Aidou simplemente hizo una cara de desilusión.

* * *

><p>Kaname no tomo la clase de gimnasia, estaba casi listo para que fueran por el. Se aproximo a la ventana, una limosina negra se parqueo frente a las puertas del dormitorio de la luna, su Tio Rido habia llegado.<p> 


	11. Consejo de Vampiros

Hola y mil gracias por sus reviews, realmente son muy lindos los lectoras (es). Espero que les guste! Si seguiré haciendo sufrir al pobre Aidou no puedo evitarlo, el angst y este lindo rubio van muy bien XD Kain Baka! jejejeje bueno espero les guste. Y que decir de Zero y Kaname…love hurts…en fin y como si no lo supieran ya VK es de Hino-san, si fuera mío seria un yaoi XD. Rido continúa con su plan...ay como lo detesto pero amo que sea malo, sino no seria Rido ; )

* * *

><p>Yuki y Zero estaban en las proximidades del dormitorio de la Luna, había visto llegar la limosina y como Cross les había solicitado estaban custodiando el perímetro.<p>

Zero esperaba ver a Kaname por lo menos antes de que se fuera y no verle por toda una semana, claro que Rido Kuran se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos prefectos.

- Ustedes acérquense – dijo Rido con una señal llamándolos

Ambos prefectos caminaron hacia el, hicieron una reverencia, la mirada de Rido estuvo sobre el joven prefecto todo el tiempo "así que este es el amigo de Kaname, el que tan desesperadamente Ruka quiere alejar de mi sobrino…para un humano es realmente interesante" se dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- Kuran-sama buenas noches, estábamos haciendo nuestro patrullaje para la seguridad de su llegada y salida – dijo Yuki amablemente.

- Gracias Srita. Cross, Kaname y yo no tardaremos en marcharnos – dijo el, ellos iban a retirarse.

- Espera cual es tu nombre? – pregunto Rido al joven prefecto.

- Zero Kiryuu, Señor – dijo presentándose

- Eres amigo de mi sobrino según me he enterado – dijo sorprendiendo a Yuki y a Zero

- Si, así es Kuran-sama- respondió el chico de ojos lilas.

- Me alegra que mi sobrino haga amistades, sea sociable, espero que seas digno de la confianza de Kaname –

- Espero serlo Kuran-sama, gracias – dijo Zero un poco ruborizado.

- Me gustaría invitarles a mi villa a ambos para hacer una pequeña fiesta a Kaname con sus otros amigos, ya pronto es su cumpleaños –

- Gracias por su invitación será un honor Kuran-sama –dijo Yuki

En ese momento, Kaname apareció saliendo por la puerta, Zero le miro y sonrío instantáneamente…Kaname trato pero no pudo disimular su agrado al ver al cazador, no queria que su tío se diera cuenta que Zero era importante para el…

-Tío buenas noches – dijo Kaname haciendo una reverencia

- Querido sobrino hablaba con tus amigos, de hecho les invitaba para que te hagamos una pequeña fiesta en tu cumpleaños - dijo Rido – Que piensas, no es una idea divertida, además podré conocerles mejor – comento el hombre mayor.

- Te lo agradezco Tio – dijo Kaname extrañado del comportamiento de Rido. Podía notar con el interés que veía a Zero y eso no le agradaba, nuevamente se sentía inseguro de sus intenciones. No era ignorante del comportamiento errático de su Rido y su deseo por la sangre humana.

- Nos vemos entonces jóvenes prefectos – dijo el hombre mayor ingresando a la limusina.

- buen viaje Kaname-senpai – dijo Yuki

- buen viaje – dijo Zero también mirando los preciosos ojos carmesí oscuros.

- nos vemos…- respondió Kaname sin querer ser muy efusivo pero sonriendo a Zero dulcemente.

"Kaname vuelve pronto" pensó Zero, mientras la limosina se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Aidou regresaba a su habitación, no había visto a Kain desde lo ocurrido en el gimnasio. Kain estaba recostado en su cama boca arriba, su brazo sobre su cabeza. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse inmediatamente supo que era el rubio, aparento estar durmiendo, Aidou entro y trato de no hacer ruido cabalmente pensando que el otro estaba tomando una siesta. Tomo su maleta con algunas cosas para irse a la habitación de Shiki.<p>

- Hanabusa…- Kain pronunció su nombre levantándose de su cama y sentándose en la orilla de ella.

- Akatsuki, pense que dormias, voy para la habitación de Shiki –

- Discúlpame, por lo que paso esta tarde…-dijo el mayor intranquilo.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada, creo que exagere al reaccionar así contigo, se que no quisiste lastimarme – contesto el rubio con calida sonrisa

- Por que lo haces? – pregunto el mayor

- Por que hago que? – dijo Aidou

- Irte a dormir con Shiki, por que me evitas? por que ya no me hablas? prometiste que seriamos como antes, pero no es así! –reclamo Kain.

- Akatsuki no se de que hablas, solo serán unos días, no creo que me extrañes, se que siempre te molesto mucho con mi tiradero y… –

-Basta! – dijo el pelirrojo alzando la voz interrumpiendo al menor

- Akatsuki – pronuncio su nombre en un susurro, asombrado de su actitud.

- Te bese y lo olvide…es lo que paso! – el rostro de enojo de Akatsuki paso a una expresión preocupada y de vergüenza también. Aidou enrojeció y bajo la mirada a sus pies.

- Perdóname Hanabusa por haberte besado de esa manera, no debí, pero estaba borracho y no estaba conciente de lo que hacia, yo jamás te besaría…–

- No…no lo digas así…por favor – dijo el rubio un poco herido por sus palabras.

- Hana…yo te quiero, tú eres mi mejor amigo –

- Me quieres como tu mejor amigo nada mas? – refirió el joven vampiro armándose de valor, el mayor le miro sin entender su pregunta y guardo silencio.

- Estoy enamorado de ti Akatsuki, desde hace tiempo, y no quiero ser solo tu amigo- dijo con media sonrisa y lagrimas a la orilla de sus ojos.

- No se que decir…yo nunca lo imagine- respondió atónito ante sus palabras.

- Quería encontrar una forma de decírtelo pero no pude y cuando pasó lo del beso, pensé equivocadamente que tú y yo…- dijo sin terminar de hablar.

- Es mi culpa…discúlpame…de verdad te quiero, pero no se si de esa manera Hanabusa...– dijo el pelirrojo contrariado. Aidou dio un paso atrás.

- Esta bien yo lo entiendo…y espero que tú entiendas que debo alejarme de ti y que después de esta semana me cambiare a otra habitación…– dijo Aidou limpiando su rostro con sus manos.

- No tienes por que hacer eso…podríamos por favor tan solo olvidarlo- le pidió el otro sin saber que hacer o decir para evitar que su amistad terminara.

- Olvidarlo? no creo poder, no soy tan fuerte sabes- dijo el rubio tomando sus cosas y cargando también con su corazón roto.

- Hanabusa…lo siento, no se como arreglar esto, no quise lastimarte– dijo el otro, estaba perplejo "Hanabusa esta enamorado de mi" repetía interiormente.

- Yo también lo siento Akatsuki…pero no tienes que arreglar nada, así son las cosas…bueno yo…te veo luego - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche después de varias horas de viaje llegaron a donde se reuniría el Consejo de Vampiros, el mismo estaba formado por los nobles y otros sangre pura.<p>

Ichijo Asato, el abuelo de Takuma era el presidente del Consejo y después de Rido y Kaname, el que estaba al mando de los intereses de los nobles y demás vampiros. Su abuelo deseaba que Takuma fuera en un futuro el próximo presidente del Consejo de Vampiros por ello siempre le hacia participar en todas las reuniones, se alegraba que fuese la mano derecha de Kaname.

Kaname llego un momento después con Rido, era evidente que los Kuran eran la realeza de los vampiros, todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron una reverencia solmene para saludarles.

- Rido-sama, bienvenido, Kaname-sama bienvenido – dijo Asato invitándoles a ocupar sus puestos al frente del Consejo.

- Gracias Asato-san – dijo Rido

- Ichijo-san gracias – respondió Kaname igualmente

El noble se dirigió a todos los miembros que eran aproximadamente 30 vampiros más representantes de las Familias de nobles. Todos ocuparon sus puestos y escuchaban atentos.

- El consejo de vampiros se reúne para este año con asuntos muy importantes que debemos tratar con mucho cautela para la asegurar la prosperidad de nuestra raza…-empezó diciendo Asato – Hemos recibido noticias de grupos de vampiros nivel E que están atacando no solo a los humanos, sino a nobles, vampiros normales y de clase D, se ha investigado estos ataques juntamente con la Asociación de Cazadores y se llego a la conclusión de que no son ataques aislados sino son controlados por otras fuerzas, sabemos que nosotros podemos controlar a los nivel E y destruirles sin mas esfuerzo, pero estos parecen ser diferentes mas fuertes y enfocados cosa que no pueden hacer si ayuda de otros vampiros mas poderosos –

- Ichijo-sama, nos dice usted que algún noble o sangre pura esta dirigiendo estos ataques de E's-dijo uno de los nobles.

- Así, es – dijo Asato, todos murmuraron sorprendidos

- Y no han averiguado de quien se trata? Están nuestras familias en peligro? – pregunto Lord Aidou (el padre de Hanabusa) con alarma y los demás también empezaron a alterarse.

- Por favor calma, aun no hemos descubierto quien o quienes son los causantes, por ello cualquier conocimiento de estos hechos debe ser reportadao inmediatamente a los lideres de este Consejo, les pedimos que no se alarmen pero que si impongan mas restricciones a sus familias y medidas de seguridad-dijo Asato

- Nosotros los Kuran, como lideres de este consejo y de nuestra raza por derecho, nos comprometemos a aclarar estos hechos y de encontrar a los culpables serán ejecutados inmediatamente – señaló Rido, poniéndose de pie - Considero que la unión de las familias en momentos así, es la clave para poder protegernos de estos ataques – continuo diciendo el mayor de los Kuran.

- Les tengo una propuesta, es riesgosa…pero puede protegernos y llevarnos a descubrir al traidor o traidores, mi propuesta es que se establezcan de nuevo los lazos de sangre entre los representantes de cada familia de nobles y sangre pura – dijo, todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Kaname miro a su Tío igualmente estupefacto por su propuesta.

- Kuran-sama esa era una costumbre tan antigua…no se podría llevar acabo sin provocar una revuelta, ahora que todos son libres de decidir con quien se establecemos ese vinculo tan fuerte-dijo Lord Aidou.

- Entiendo su preocupación mi querido amigo, pero esa costumbre antigua como usted la llama podrá salvarnos a todos de estos ataques – dijo con determinación.

- Es un arma de doble filo, sabemos lo fuerte que es el vínculo de sangre sino uno de ellos muere el otro también o le lleva a la locura, siendo así podrían acabar con uno y el otro igualmente quedaría afectado, dos pájaros de un tiro–dijo Lord Kain (el padre de Akatsuki).

- Pero sabemos lo fuerte que se vuelven aquellos que comparten ese vinculo no serian tan frágiles de matar como un indefenso pájaro, no es cierto? Es una forma en la que descubriremos al traidor, seguramente este se negara a hacer el vinculo –dijo Rido

- Deliberaremos sobre la propuesta de Kuran-sama, miembros del Consejo pensemos que puede ser una posibilidad de nuevas alianzas y fortalezas, votemos- dijo Asato, Kaname y Takuma se miraron expectantes, sin saber que consecuencias les traería a ellos esa decisión.

La votación del Consejo quedo empatada nuevamente, con varios indecisos…eran casi las 10 de la mañana de ese martes y ellos aun no habían podido ponerse de acuerdo, llegaron a un receso y se verían esa misma noche para seguir las votaciones.

Kaname e Ichijo solicitaron poder compartir una habitación en aquella lujosa mansión vuelta un hotel donde se realizaba la reunión. Ambos estaban muy cansados, comieron y luego se fueron a descansar.

- Takuma? – le hablo Kaname, ya recostado en su cama...

- Dime Kaname? –

- Quería preguntarte algo…pero… – dijo el sangre pura indeciso de continuar.

- Kaname te ocurre algo? Puedes confiar en mi - confirmo el chico de ojos verdes

- Es algo personal y no se como preguntártelo…-

- Solo hazlo Kaname –

- Bueno es sobre Zero y yo? –

- Kiryuu-kun que pasa con el? –

- Estamos juntos – dijo Kaname dando un salto al agua y aventurándose para poder recibir el consejo de su amigo.

- Juntos? Son amigos no? –

- Somos mas que amigos…estamos tu sabes "juntos" – dijo de nuevo Kaname

- Oh ya veo! – exclamo el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, cayendo en cuenta a que se refería su lider.

- Y que me quieres preguntar sobre eso? –

- Bueno varias cosas, por ejemplo que piensas? – dijo Kaname expectante a su respuesta.

- La verdad Kaname, se nota que Kiryuu-kun es muy especial para ti, como tu pareces serlo para el, eres un vampiro y el humano, pero no es la primera vez que se da una relación así, realmente es tu decisión y nadie puede opinar o interponerse si tu quieres a Kiryuu-kun –

- Tú lo aceptarías? En nuestro circulo? –

- Claro que si Kaname, como te digo respeto tus deseos, además Kiryuu-kun me agrada –

- Te agradara….y si te digo que también es un cazador?-

- Un cazador! pero como cuando lo supiste? –exclamo esta vez si sorprendido.

- El mismo día que el supo que yo soy un vampiro, un sangre pura –

- Oh vaya…pero finalmente Kaname nada de eso importa si lo que quieres es estar a su lado –

- Si tienes razón, pero si me importa que lo acepten, cuando llegue el momento de que todos lo sepan quiero que Zero se sienta aceptado –

- Yo te apoyare Kaname, aunque sabes que no solo se interesaran en tu decisión la clase nocturna, sino el Consejo también, las demás familias, los de la Asociación de Cazadores, será difícil pero tus amigos estaremos allí- respondió el rubio con aprecio.

- Si lo se que no será fácil, pero te agradezco Takuma….y también hay otra cosa-

- Que es? – pregunto intrigado Ichijo

- Bueno, Zero y yo aun no…y quisiera saber como es, yo se que tu tienes experiencia, Shiki y tu…bueno sabes a que me refiero?- el sangre pura estaba avergonzado pero en realidad solamente con Takuma tenia la confianza de preguntar algo así, sobre todo porque sabia que el nunca comentaría lo que hablaron, no importando que.

- Okey, ya se que quieres saber….pues…bien tu tienes…- y el rubio le dio una clase magistral para ponerla en practica cuando llegara el momento de vivir esa experiencia con el joven cazador, siempre le aconsejo que no pensara mucho lo que debía o no hacer, que en el momento sus sentimientos por Zero fueran los que le guiaran.

- Gracias Takuma- dijo Kaname sonrojado…su amigo no podía verle pero sabia que lo estaba.

Ambos finalmente dijeron buenas noches…

"hablar de esto con Kaname me dieron muchas ganas de que Senri este aquí…lo extraño tanto" se dijo el joven vicepresidente y pensando en el se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la Academia Cross<p>

- Hola Zero? Como has estado hijo? – pregunto su madre

- Bien mamá y ustedes? Ichiru? –

- Todos bien, hijo, tu hermano conoció a una chica muy linda, ya la trajo a la casa, se ha puesto muy serio y formal desde que esta con ella, no lo creerías –

- Pues si me cuesta creerlo, pero me alegro por el –

- Zero, se que Yagari sensei ya te contó sobre nuestra familia y que somos cazadores no es cierto? –

- Si mamá, ya lo se –

- Estoy orgullosa de ti Zero, siempre supe que de los dos, tu eras el destinado a ser un gran cazador como tu abuelo, Ichiru nunca tuvo esas aptitudes tuyas, ni el espíritu para serlo, pero tu hijo se que llegaras lejos – dijo su madre poniéndose sentimental.

- Gracias mamá espero hacerlo bien, los extraño pero todo esta bien aquí en la Academia –

- Me alegro Zero…y que me dices alguna personita especial en tu vida? –

- bueno….algo así, mamá –respondió vacilante el joven cazador

- Hijo…me alegro…y me imagino que es bellísima? –observo su madre pidiéndole detalles.

- Si lo es – dijo Zero, sabia que no podía aun contarle la verdad a su madre a parte de que salía con un chico, que lo hacia con vampiro y no cualquier vampiro, un sangre pura, no seria fácil que aceptara algo así.

- Bueno en tus próximas vacaciones puedes traerla a casa – le dijo su madre con ilusión.

- Te dejo mamá, tengo que ir al cambio de clases –

- Zero cuídate mucho, te quiero hijo- dijo ella y el se despidió colgando la llamada. El joven cazador sabia que su futuro junto a Kaname era tan incierto respecto a la gente que los rodeaba, pero su promesa al sangre pura era su fortaleza para seguir adelante. El chico tomo su mochila y se dirigió al dormitorio de la Luna.

* * *

><p>Esa noche en la reunión del Consejo:<p>

La propuesta de Kuran-sama es aceptada…haremos las alianzas – señaló Asato Ichijo después de contar todos los votos.

Las familias hablaron entre si para ponerse de acuerdo. Kaname seria quien leyera los acuerdos finales frente a todo el Consejo de Vampiros.

Kaname leyó el papel entregado por su Tío, quien estaba complacido, lo había logrado, todo estaba encajando...

"_La Familia Ichijo se unirá a la Familia Shirabuki. La Familia Aidou se unirá a la Familia Shiki, la Familia Kain se unirá a la Familia Toya…" _– así nombro a todos los demás hasta llegar a la suya _"La Familia Kuran…se unirá con la Familia Souen"_ – leyó, Kaname volvió a ver a Takuma, quien lo miraba con la misma expresión de shock.

Un momento después las familias se empezaron a retirar había llegado el fin de su reunión, Kaname se aproximo a su tío.

- No pueden tomar esa decisión, no debe llevarse acabo – le reclamaba Kaname a Rido

-Lo siento sobrino, es la decisión del Consejo-contesto

-No debió ser así! no lo aceptaran! –replico el joven Kuran.

-No lo aceptaran, quienes? Si lo dices por tus amigos de la clase nocturna, ellos están sujetos a las decisiones de sus padres y tu, Kaname como líder de la familia Kuran también tienes que ser el primero, el ejemplo para que todos te sigan – dijo el mirándole irónicamente.

-No pueden obligarnos a hacer los lazos de sangre…con quien no queremos-dijo el joven sangre pura.

-Es por el bien de todos y nuestra supervivencia, o todos seremos victimas de los traidores que intentan acabarnos, acepta tu destino y has que tus amigos acepten el propio…no tienes opción- dijo el hombre mayor saliendo de la sala.

Takuma entro un momento después de salir Rido

- Kaname, no puedes permitirlo! Le rogué a mi abuelo pero no quiso hacerme caso, quiere que me una a Sara por ser ella una sangre pura– le reclamo el joven rubio angustiado - Es una decisión injusta! Una locura! -

- Crees que no lo se! – exclamo Kaname enfurecido no hacia Takuma, sino a lo que esta decisión representaba.

- No me separare de Senri, el es el único con quien quiero tener un lazo de sangre, era nuestro destino y ahora que?–

- Lo siento Takuma…-

- Y tu lo harás? Y que hay de Zero!- refirió su amigo, haciendo que Kaname sintiera una ansiedad terrible.

- Debemos pensar en algo, regresemos a la Academia Cross lo antes posibe - le dijo Kaname.


	12. Incierto

Disclaimer: VK no me pertenece.

TOT no me dejaste tu review?...snif snif...llora y decide subir otro capi...jajajajaja bueno aqui les va espero les guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Aidou marco su espacio lejos de Kain, ocupo otro lugar del salón de clase junto a Shiki, en el comedor estaban de extremo a extremo, Kain casi no compartía con nadie, se había acostumbrado a que el rubio y el estuviesen juntos siempre, claro que hablaba ocasionalmente con otras compañeras como Rima Toya, un chica que era modelo juvenil, nadie sabia que era un vampiro y casi nunca se encontraba en la academia, era agradable pero no para que Kain quisiera profundizar en su amistad o igual intercambiaba saludo con Seiren, aunque la chica de por si era muy callada y aparecia de imprevisto.<p>

Por su parte, Aidou sabia que en cuanto regresara Ichijo ya no podría estar siempre junto a Shiki, quien le apoyaba sin dudarlo, pero estaba bien sabia que podía arreglárselas solo, además nada podía ser mas doloroso que haber sido rechazado por el amor de su vida.

Mientras tanto Kain se encontraba ansioso y confundido, igualmente se daba cuenta que algo en el le impulsaba a trataba de acercarse al menor, sus casilleros estaban uno al lado del otro y coincidieron allí…

- Hola Hanabusa…tendrás copia de los problemas de matemáticas-le pregunto Kain casualmente.

- Si, toma- dijo el rubio pasándole la hoja.

- Pero es tu copia, si quieres después puedes dármela, nos vemos durante la comida? –dijo el mas alto esperando que tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar.

- Toma, tengo otra más –

- Ok, gracias –dijo desilusionado

- De nada –dijo sonriéndole amablemente cerrando su casillero.

- Hanabusa…espera – le pidió el pelirrojo

- hmm? –dijo mirando la hora de su reloj, como si tuviese prisa.

- Me gustaría que pudiéramos vernos en el comedor -

- Para que? –pregunto el rubio bajando la mirada

- Para conversar… – "que tonta respuesta" penso dandose golpes imaginarios.

- Akatsuki no te preocupes, no tienes por fuerza que hablarme –

- Para nada me estoy forzando, quiero pasar un tiempo contigo eso es todo –

- Estoy ocupado Akatsuki…yo no puedo…lo siento, aun no puedo – dijo Aidou alejándose rápidamente del pelirrojo.

Kain cerró su casillero con fuerza en frustración…recostándose de espaldas contra el mismo.

"El me evita por que lo rechace, debe saber que no quise hacerlo es que me tomo por sorpresa su confesión! es decir hasta hace unos días éramos amigos de toda la vida…y luego que se enamoro de mi, no quiero terminar así pero que se supone que debía hacer… Recordar que nos besamos es lo único en mi mente…siento lo mismo? Que pasa conmigo?" se cuestionaba.

* * *

><p>Ese jueves al medio día…<p>

- Yagari-sensei me llamo? – dijo Zero entrando al salón de los maestros

- Si, muchacho, toma esto es para ti – dijo Yagari entregándole un carta dirigida a el.

- Es tu primera misión Zero como Cazador, iremos juntos a localizar un nido de E's, nos acompañara Kaito Takamiya, es un joven cazador entrenado por mi también, creo que ustedes dos harán un gran equipo – observo Yagari

- Saldremos hoy en una pequeña avioneta, ya le avise a Cross, por favor ve por tus cosas –

- Sensei creo que volvamos para mañana viernes? –

- Podría ser pero no hay nada seguro, tienes algún compromiso? – pregunto su maestro.

- No, en realidad…- dijo sin querer explicar.

- Bueno, estoy seguro que lo que sea puede esperar…te espero abajo–

- Si – dijo el joven cazador. Estaba emocionado por su primera misión, pero igualmente preocupado, aun dentro de el estaba el predicamento de matar, sabia por las explicaciones de su Sensei que eran los nivel E, acabar con su miseria era lo mejor, compadecía a las pobres criaturas y su cruel destino.

Tomo la Bloody Rose sosteniéndola en su mano con firmeza y luego la introdujo dentro de su abrigo. Toco brevemente el marco de la foto de Kaname y el, era como su amuleto de buena suerte.

- Espero verte pronto…deseame suerte- dijo con media sonrisa y se marcho a cumplir con su primera casería.

- Kaito-kun el es Zero Kiryuu – les presento Yagari. Kaito era un joven cazador mayor que Zero, cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, era muy bien parecido y atletico.-

- Un gusto Kiryuu-kun – dijo el mayor, mirando muy interesado a Zero, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bellos, lilas llenos de brillo, perfectos para combinar con ese cabello plateado.

- Takamiya-san es un gusto, puede llamarme Zero – dijo el joven amablemente.

- Gracias, puedes llamarme Kaito – respondió sonriéndole.

- Debemos marcharnos ahora – dijo Yagari encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Si, Sensei- dijeron los dos jóvenes cazadores, Yagari asintió complacido y orgulloso de sus alumnos.

Kaito observaba de reojo a Zero, estaba mas que impresionado de lo atractivo que era su nuevo compañero. Claro, que Zero no se daba cuenta de esto, estaba muy nervioso aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo, debía controlarse, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser, pero no tenía miedo, le hubiera gustado poder contarle a Kaname de su primera misión y tener las palabras de apoyo de este.

- Nervioso?- pregunto Kaito

- Un poco…- respondió sinceramente

- Es normal estar nervioso es tu primera misión, pero los nervios te ayudan a estar mas alerta, así que no te preocupes, por lo que he escuchado de Yagari sensei tienes mucho potencial y habilidades, el confía en ti y yo también – le dijo el chico de cabello marrón.

- Gracias Kaito, daré lo mejor – dijo el joven cazador

A Zero le agradaba su nuevo compañero, sus palabras le hicieron sentirse más confiado y preparado para lo que vendría.

Al aterrizar, fueron llevados en una 4x4 por un camino rural por unos 40 minutos hasta una granja, los habitantes de la misma salieron a recibirles, una de las chicas tenia señales de una mordida en su hombro, había tenido suerte de escapar al ataque del E, pero otros habían muerto. Ella les llevaría al lugar donde había ocurrido.

Estaba oscureciendo, caminaron por unos senderos llevándoles a una arboleda, se observaba a poca distancia un granero abandonado, ella dijo que ya no iría mas allá, estaba realmente asustada. Yagari le agradeció y prosiguieron solos su camino hasta el granero.

Yagari sensei hizo un disparo al aire los E's no podrían escapar sabia que buscarian refugio de los cazadores, el ruido del balazo hizo a varios cuervos en la cercanía despegar en vuelo, sus graznidos fueron lo único que se escucho y luego el silencio, los tres cazadores ingresaron al granero, había ganchos metálicos colgados de una pared, paja distribuida en corales y el piso de arriba que escondía a los E's, Zero lo sintió primero perfectamente, haciendo una señal a sus compañeros indicandoles donde estaban.

Rápidamente, Kaito tomo la iniciativa y ágilmente subió por las escaleras, luego varios E's saltaron desde arriba hacia el piso inferior, frente a Yagari y Zero.

-Ahora Zero! Dispara- le grito Yagari

Zero desenfundo su arma y elimino al primero sin dudar, el E no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o hacerle ningún daño, los otros corrieron hacia fuera, Yagari alcanzo a uno eliminándolo en la puerta. Kaito elimino a uno en el segundo piso, pero los dos restantes escaparon.

- Malditas cosas! – dijo Yagari, cargando su escopeta corta de nuevo y prosiguiendo a seguirles.

- Kaito, ve con Zero y sigan al E que se fue por la derecha – ordeno Yagari corriendo tras el otro, ambos salieron tras el ultimo E que parecía ser el mas fuerte. La densidad de los árboles les impedían ver bien, pero Zero podía sentir la cercanía del E, de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una de las copas del árbol, Kaito estaba debajo sin haber percibido al E.

- Kaito! – grito Zero cuando el E se preparo para saltar sobre el joven cazador, pero ágilmente Zero aparto a su compañero empujándole hacia el suelo y poniendose entre el otro cazador y el vampiro, disparo certeramente convirtiendole en una nube de ceniza.

- Oh vaya eso estuvo cerca – dijo Zero con la respiración agitada, se puso de pie y luego ayudo a Kaito a levantarse del suelo.

- Estas bien? – le pregunto

- Gracias Zero, salvaste mi vida –

- Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi –dijo el menor

- Tenia razón de confiar en ti –

- Están bien lo acabaron? – pregunto Yagari acercándose.

- Si, Sensei, Zero elimino al ultimo y me salvo – dijo Kaito un poco avergonzado de que el novato le hubiera protegido pero igualmente agradecido con el..

- Muy bien muchacho! Al igual que tu abuelo eres un gran cazador! – dijo Yagari orgulloso de su protegido.

Regresaron a la granja, pero la avioneta no les recogería hasta el viernes temprano y se quedaron hospedados en la casa de la familia que les agradecio el haberles librado de los vampiros.

- Ingresa como un nuevo maestro en la Academia Cross – le comento Kaito a su nuevo compañero - Y también cumpliré como prefecto, tu sabes vigilando a los vampiros de la clase nocturna -

- Que bien, será bueno tener otro prefecto, a veces es mucho terreno que cubrir solo para mi compañera Yuuki y yo, eres bienvenido! –expreso Zero con entusiasmo.

- Gracias, estaré gustoso de aunar esfuerzos contigo Zero- comento, Kaito ahora se sentía en deuda con Zero y también quería no solo ganar su amistad, sino algo mas…"Zero quiero que seas mi compañero..definitivamente" se dijo resuelto de que así fuera.

La primera misión de Zero había sido un éxito y había hecho un nuevo amigo y compañero.

* * *

><p>- Kain! – dijo Ichijo saludando con su mano y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.<p>

- Ichijo como estas? Volvieron antes? –a punto el pelirrojo que también se dirigía a su habitación.

- Si, tenemos algo importante que hablar con todos, te pido bajes en 10 minutos a la reunión en el salón principal – dijo el vicepresidente

- Claro…avísale a Aidou quieres? – comento deteniéndose frente a su puerta

- Aidou ya no se esta quedando en mi habitación, se ha quedado en la tuya con Shiki –

- Si…es cierto, Kaname me lo dijo….casi lo olvide, bueno le aviso yo – dijo abriendo la puerta.

El chico de ojos verdes y el alto pelirrojo observaron una escena que los hizo a ambos enfurecer.

Aidou estaba en el piso, reía a carcajadas y Shiki estaba sobre el haciéndole cosquillas.

- No basta Senri! Basta! – decía Aidou pidiendo que lo dejara y Shiki también reía sin darse cuenta de que Takuma había llegado, ni que Kain los observaba. De pronto ambos sintieron dos acidas auras y volvieron a ver.

- Takuma volviste! – dijo Shiki poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su novio queriendo saludarle con un beso, pero Ichijo lo evito volviendo su rostro aun lado.

Kain por su parte entro en la habitación y tomo a Aidou del brazo, el rubio le dijo que le soltara pero este no le hizo caso, Kain estaba enojado, nunca le había visto así.

- Vamos…- le dijo Kain arrastrando a Aidou hacia su habitación.

- Oye Kain! Aidou! – dijo Shiki sorprendido de la actitud de Kain de llevarse a Aidou de esa manera.

- No te importa que yo este aquí? Déjales! -reclamo Ichijo molesto.

- Que te pasa Takuma? yo te salude y me rechazaste, además que le pasa a Kain, que les pasa a los dos? –dijo el menor también reclamando su actitud.

- Que me pasa? Regreso y tu estas de lo mas feliz jugueteando con Aidou o ya le dices "Hanabusa", por que escuche que el te llamo "Senri"? Tanta confianza de repente? Que más debería saber?- dijo el vampiro en forma ofensiva.

- Te equivocas yo no estaba haciendo nada malo…nada! Y además mis amigos pueden llamarme Senri si quieren, no sabia que llamarme así era exclusivo tuyo, es mi nombre...pero sabes que, mejor hablamos luego cuando pienses en las tonterías que me estas reclamando- dijo Shiki saliendo de la habitación, con el rostro rojo de coraje, como era posible que su novio confiara tan poco en el.

- Senri…- musito el otro avergonzado de sus celos, pero solo si Shiki supiera que era simplemente su inseguridad por que tendrían que separarse…quizá para siempre.

- Suéltame Akatsuki…duele – dijo el rubio, Kain abrió la puerta y lo empujo dentro, cerrando después de un portazo.

- Pero que diablos te pasa!- exclamo el rubio y el pelirrojo le tomo de los hombros llevándolo hasta la cama clavándolo al colchón.

- Eres un mentiroso Hanabusa! – dijo apoyándose en su rodilla en medio de las piernas de Aidou, tomándole de las manos y sujetándolas a la altura de su cabeza.

- Oye! Por que me dices eso? Suéltame! Quítate! –demandaba el rubio tratando de moverse.

- Mentiste dijiste estar enamorado de mi? Pero yo veo que estas de lo mas feliz lejos de mi, con Shiki pero el es de Ichijo y tu eres mío –dijo Kain

- Que! –dijo el rubio mirándolo incrédulamente, y antes que el pudiera decir nada mas Kain le beso con fuerza. Aidou no respondió a su beso y Kain no se dio por vencido, continuo tentando a la boca del rubio para que este le respondiera.

- Dime que me quieres Hanabusa…dilo –

- No – susurro el rubio pero en lugar de hacer retroceder a Kain este le beso de nuevo logrando introducir su lengua en la boca de Aidou y el joven noble finalmente cedió devolviendo el beso.

- Dímelo Hana..dilo – murmuró nuevamente el mayor mientras se acostaba sobre el rubio…libero sus manos pero Aidou ya no lucho por escapar, Kain lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia y se acerco lentamente, suavemente con su mano quito un mecho rubio que caía sobre el rostro de Aidou, le beso con ternura cerrando sus ojos…el rubio cerro los suyos también…

- Te…quiero – dijo el joven noble mirando a Kain con tanto afecto. El pelirrojo sonrío y lo beso de nuevo.

- Estuve tan siego… todo este tiempo también sentía lo mismo por ti, no aguantaba mas estar lejos..lo siento – dijo Kain, Aidou lo abrazo sintiendo como su roto corazón sanaba y latía fuertemente de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos de apasionados besos, hasta que alguien interrumpió tocando a su puerta solicitándoles que bajaran a la reunión con su líder.

- Tenemos que ir Akatsuki…- dijo Aidou con las mejillas llenas de color y la respiración agitada.

- Si…pero luego te tendré solo para mí – dijo el pelirrojo en tono seductor, acariciando la mejilla del menor y dándole un último beso antes de salir de su cuarto para la reunión con los demás.

Toda la clase nocturna estaba presente, Kaname se puso de pie, Ichijo estaba a su lado

- Kaname-sama nos ha reunido a todos aquí especialmente para informarnos de la decisión de nuestras familias y el Consejo de Vampiros – dijo Ichijo dando la palabra a Kaname, ambos en total seriedad.

- Creo que no les traigo buenas noticias, es difícil para mi el informales la decisión del Consejo, con la cual yo no estoy de acuerdo, debido a una serie de ataques a familias de nobles que estan siendo investigads para dar con los responsables, se ha decidido que de nuevo se formen las alianzas entre las familias nobles a través de los lazos de sangre o vínculos de sangre –dijo Kaname, todos quedaron en silencio impactados por tales noticias, se miraban entre ellos.

- Se ha decidió así- dijo leyendo nuevamente la lista, mas bien la sentencia...por que eso era para todos

_"El lazo de sangre lo harán de Familia Ichijo – Takuma Ichijo / Familia Shirabuki – Sara Shirabuki.." _

Takuma bajo la mirada, lamento haber discutido con Senri…no podía ser que esto estuviera pasando y que después de ser tan felices se tuvieran que separar.

"_De la Familia Aidou – Hanabusa Aidou / Familia Shiki – Senri Shiki_"

Aidou se encontraba al lado de Kain, le aferro de la manga de su chaqueta, llevaban unos minutos de estar juntos y ahora sus sueños se esfumaban de nuevo.

Senri sufrió al escuchar su nombre no ligado al de Takuma, no podía creerlo, busco la mirada de Takuma pero el lo esquivo. "Que esta pasando? Takuma te alejaras de mi" pensaba con un sollozo ahogado.

"_De Familia Kain – Akatsuki Kain / Familia Toya - Rima Toya"_

Kain simplemente no lo aceptaría, lo decidió en ese momento, el no dejaría que le apartaran de Hanabusa, a penas acababa de recuperarlo y simplemente no lo permitiría.

" _Familia Kuran – Kaname Kuran / Familia Souen – Ruka Souen…"_

Ruka sonrío complacida tratando de ocultar lo feliz que estaba, solo le falto aplaudir, finalmente había conseguido lo que siempre había anhelado, agradeció a Rido Kuran, sabia que el había sido quien le había dado este regalo. Kaname era suyo y Zero era historia.

Kaname en lo único que podía pensar era en Zero y su promesa de estar siempre juntos. Quería verlo, besarlo, estar con el…por que no sabia que pasaría luego, iba a proponerle algo impensable para el joven cazador pero era eso o separarse para siempre.


	13. Quiero estar junto a ti

Disclaimer: VK no me pertenece.

Resumen: Zero y Kaname han hecho una promesa…podrán cumplirla? Vk yaoi, algunas otras parejas. En mi historia Zero es humano, sin angustias de su pasado y por ser vampiro, así que puede ser un poquito diferente al Zero al que estamos acostumbrados.

Gracias a las chicas que me dejan reviews, incluso desde un hospital, y aunque no reciban las alerts de la historia pero que están pendientes. Por cierto perdón pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los VK's pero que le hago por eso puse romance, hurt/comfort en el tema estaban advertidos...jijiji pero gracias miles por leer, espero que estén allí until the end! Pd: me tarde pero que difícil es escribir yaoi..jajaja es increíble como otras grandes autoras logran hacerlo tan fácilmente, las envidio!. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Un pesado ambiente se había formado sobre el dormitorio de la Luna, era sombrío y triste…Kaname había informado de la difícil decisión a sus compañeros y amigos.<p>

-….finalmente, esta orden deberá ser consumada a mas tardar en 3 días, mi Tío Rido Kuran vendrá a confirmar que se ha hecho…también les pediré que partir de hoy se muden a las habitaciones respectivas de sus compañeros de vinculo, después de haberlo realizado les aseguro que será muy difícil permanecer separados, por ello es mejor que de una vez estén juntos y busque el momento para hacer el lazo de sangre…Seiren por favor organiza y encárgate de que se hagan los cambios de habitaciones, incluso la mía…- dijo Kaname, la chica asintió obedientemente, el sangre pura sabia que tenia que poner el ejemplo, pero esperaría hasta el ultimo momento, hasta haber agotado toda esperanza, toda opción para unirse a Ruka. La rubia por su parte sonreía de lo más feliz. "Kaname serás mío" se decía regocijada en su triunfo.

- Pueden retirarse- dijo mirando a todos brevemente, el sangre pura sentía haberles fallado, podía ver su sorpresa, tristeza y aflicción.

Todos los demás abandonaron la sala, algunos de ellos estaban de acuerdo en acatar las órdenes del consejo y con las parejas que les habían seleccionado, pero otros no, como los del circulo mas cercano al líder del dormitorio de la Luna… Aidou, Kain, Shiki e Ichijo, esperaron a quedar solos con Kaname.

- Kaname-sama…y si no cumplimos? – pregunto Aidou acercándose a el intempestivamente.

- El Consejo determino que el que no cumpla estará siendo considerado como parte del complot, será ejecutado con su familia – dijo el sangre pura.

- Kaname-sama que podemos hacer entonces? Yo no quiero tener un vinculo con nadie mas que no sea Ichijo – dijo Shiki a su líder, el joven de ojos verdes le miro con ternura, sabia que el enojo ya había pasado, se sintió nuevamente seguro de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Lo se Shiki…pero por el momento no tengo una respuesta, lo siento, no quiero obligar a nadie a cumplir con esto, pero así será si no encuentro una solución, tenemos poco tiempo pero crean me que estoy pensando que hacer para evitarlo, les pido su paciencia y que cumplan con mudarse a las habitaciones de sus compañeros de lazo de sangre…-respondió el sangre pura sabia que podía contar con ellos, a pesar de lo difícil que seria obedecer. Todos confiaban en Kaname y esperaban que el pudiera evitar este destino impuesto.

Ichijo y Shiki se encontraban en su habitación, solo querían estar un momento a solas pero no fue posible, ya que Seiren llego cabalmente a darle las instrucciones para trasladarse.

- Ichijo-san por favor lleva tus cosas al cuarto de Shirabuki, me indicaron que Aidou estaba ya instalado en tu habitación con Shiki-kun, el resto de tus pertenencias el personal de limpieza podrá ayudarte a pasarlas – dijo ella revisando el listado en sus manos para luego dirigirse para trasladar a Rima Toya para la habitación de Kain.

- Gracias Seiren, lo hare ahora – respondió el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, Shiki bajo la mirada y luego ambos arreglaron la maleta de Ichijo en silencio.

En la habitacion de Kain...el rubio buscaba refugio en los brazos de su amor…

- Akatsuki…lo harás….harás el vínculo? – pregunto Aidou con un sollozo ahogado.

- No podría alejarme de ti otra vez... - dijo el pelirrojo levantando con su mano la barbilla de Aidou para ver sus ojos azules…

- Yo tampoco lo haría Akatsuki, pero cuando pienso en mi familia…yo no puedo dejar que les maten por mi culpa- respondió el joven noble con tristeza aferrándose a Kain.

- Lo se, yo tampoco quiero eso…solo nos queda esperar – respondió el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizar a Aidou y abrazándole fuertemente.

Ruka estaba lista para cambiarse de cuarto, pero Seiren le indico que aun no podría ya que tenía que acomodar otra cama más en el dormitorio de su líder. Ella dijo que no le importaba dormir en el misma cama que Kaname, Seiren solo levanto un ceja, contestándole que talvez a ella no le importaba pero a Kaname-sama si y que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, lo que hizo enfurecer a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Zero había regresado a la Academia Cross, estaba realmente contento consigo mismo por el éxito de la misión, su primera, Yagari-sensei le felicito dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y diciéndole "bien hecho" que era mucho pedirle a su maestro, quien siempre actúa sin tanta emoción.<p>

Kaito fue recibido por Cross, estaba contento de tener un nuevo prefecto e igualmente le presento a Yuuki, la chica lo miro realmente interesada, era mayor y le gusto instantáneamente, Zero pudo darse cuenta ya que al hablar con el, Yuuki se sonrojaba levemente y no sabia que hacer con sus manos y al contrario de siempre hablar y hablar parecia que no podia articular un par de frases frente al chico mayor.

Ese mismo día se le asigno una habitación a Kaito que compartiría por el momento con Yagari-sensei, este lamento no poder elegir a Zero como su compañero, pero mientras tuviera la oportunidad de conocerle mejor y estar cerca del joven cazador aceptaría lo que fuese. Zero prometio mostrarle toda la Academia en cuanto tuvieran un tiempo libre, cosa que alegro al cazador.

Dejando caer su mochila en el piso, Zero se sentó en su escritorio, de pronto alguien pasó un sobre bajo su puerta, el se acerco a ver quien había sido pero no lo suficientemente rápido para ver a alguien en el corredor…cerró de nuevo la puerta y levanto el sobre con una nota en su interior que decía:

"Estoy de vuelta, quiero verte, mismo lugar, 10:00 pm - Te extraño"

Sabia de quien era la nota, el prefecto observo su reloj a penas 15 minutos para poder darse una ducha rápida y llegar, se sintió muy entusiasmado, quería contarle a Kaname de su misión, estaba deseoso de verle, de poder estar junto a el de nuevo, aunque fuera a escondidas no le importaba, se arreglo y salio lo mas rápido que pudo a encontrarse con el sangre pura.

Kaname estaba muy nervioso, cansado y presionado por todos los eventos recientes, como podría explicarle esto a Zero, como lo tomaría? Es que mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con el y que el otro comprendiera…segundo después escucho la voz de Zero.

- Kaname! – dijo el prefecto, la luz de la luna brillaba sobre el cabello plateado de Zero y el viento lo agitaba suavemente, se veía simplemente encantador. El se acerco y Kaname sin mas le beso impaciente, Zero pudo darse cuenta de que el sangre pura estaba muy feliz de verle, pero claro el también lo estaba.

- Zero…–musito mirándole con inmensa dulzura y acariciando su mejilla.

- Te extrañe también…Kaname – dijo el joven prefecto – tengo que contarte! tuve mi primera misión! Todo salio excelente! Y tengo un nuevo compañero se llama Kaito al principio estaba nervioso pero el me aconsejo que me tranquilizara y que todo estaría bien, el sensei me felicito bueno algo así- dijo el prefecto animado pero pronto se dio cuenta de la expresión preocupada del mayor.

- Te felicito Zero, eres un gran cazador – respondió el joven vampiro volviendo a besarle y luego abrazándolo.

- Gracias Kaname…pero dime que te pasa? Te siento raro? – pregunto el joven sin entender el por que de la mirada triste del sangre pura.

- Pasaron muchas cosas y no se como…- quedo en silencio sin poder proseguir

- Cuéntame Kaname, estoy aquí para ti siempre…- respondió el prefecto con una ternura que hizo al sangre pura sentirse indigno de tal cariño.

- Perdóname… Zero, tenemos que hablar pero saber lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti…-dijo el sangre pura con voz profunda…le beso apasionadamente, el tumulto en el interior de Kaname le hacia aferrar a Zero con fuerza, dejando al prefecto sin aire, el joven alejo sus labios un breve momento

- Vamos a otro lugar- susurro con las mejillas ruborizadas -Mi habitación…-respondió el joven cazador.

- Estas seguro? -dijo en voz baja Kaname con gran anticipación y deseo.

- Si…- respondió apenas, ya con todo el rostro enrojecido.

Unos minutos después sin problema llegaron a su habitación, fue sorprendente la velocidad de Kaname y un poco vergonzoso para Zero ya que este le subió a su espalda sin previo aviso, el joven prefecto no tuvo mas que aferrarse a sus hombros para no caer, realmente los vampiros eran seres muy poderosos, el jamás podría correr a esa velocidad, lo hacia bastante rápido pero nunca de esa manera.

Zero cerro la puerta detrás de ellos, aun no podía ver a Kaname a los ojos, sabia que este era un gran paso en su relación, también sabia que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, por que lo deseaba con la misma intensidad que Kaname, "estar cerca de ti" le había dicho, El prefecto no tuvo tiempo de replicarle nada, en el fondo se alegro de estar en un lugar mas privado, su cuarto convenientemente estaba lejos de Cross y Yuuki, de Kaito y Yagari-san, evitando así que sintieran la presencia de Kaname, nadie los molestaría...

- Zero…-pronuncio su nombre exhalando profundamente, le beso nuevamente demostrándole lo mucho que ansiaba tenerle en sus brazos. El joven cazador retorno sus besos con igual impulso.

Kaname se alejo un poco, se quito la chaqueta de su uniforme y el chaleco debajo en un rápido movimiento y luego su camisa, Zero le observaba atrapado por la figura esplendida de Kaname, el chico se sentó a la orilla de la cama y antes que Kaname se aproximara hacia el, Zero removió su playera descubriendo también su pecho y abdomen esculpidos por el entrenamiento de cazador, Kaname coloco sus manos en la cintura del chico atrayéndole a el mientras le besaba. La temperatura de ambos se incrementaba, anhelando un contacto mayor, Kaname se inclino mas sobre el y Zero permitió que el otro se acostara encima.

- Kaname- gimió en voz baja, el sangre pura repasaba los contornos de su pecho con sus labios. Cada una de sus caricias estremecía al joven cazador. Bajo más allá de su estómago, deteniéndose para proceder a la eliminación de los pantalones y la ropa interior del menor y la suya propia. Era un momento de total entrega, Zero sintió como Kaname nuevamente retomo los besos dirigiéndose a su intimidad, el joven cazador no podía controlar temblar ante la avalancha de sensaciones que hacían aferrara las sabanas debajo de el al sentir el calor húmedo de la boca de Kaname.

El sangre pura, como le había dicho Ichijo, se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos y lo que buscaba era hacer sentir bien a Zero, complacerlo, satisfacerlo. Se tomó su tiempo y aunque su propio cuerpo estaba lleno de deseo, Kaname sonrió feliz al escuchar los gemidos del joven prefecto, Zero sabia tan bien…

- Aaah ya no puedo mas…Kana...me- respondio el cazador sabiendo que pronto alcanzaría su climax, respirando agitado –No! Kaname no tienes…- exclamo para detenerlo…-No, pero quiero – dijo el mayor no dudando de tomarle nuevamente con su boca.

Kaname grababa cada pequeño sonido que el menor hacia, le torturaba el pensar que tal ves seria la ultima vez que podría tener a Zero para el, pronto se inclinó sobre el con una mano apoyada en el colchón para darle un beso y la otra acariciando su cabello.

- Zero… no permitiré que nada se interponga entre nosotros – dijo el sangre pura, el joven cazador lo miro sonriéndole dulcemente, besándole de nuevo…

- nada lo hará…Kaname – le confirmo el menor.

Con la humectación del cazador de su previa terminación, el Sangre pura procedió a prepararle, introduciendo su dedo con suavidad para empezar a estirar el cuerpo de Zero, que bueno que había preguntado como tenia que hacerlo, por que ambos eran vírgenes y por su inexperiencia no quería lastimar al poseedor de su total adoración. Introdujo otros dos dedos más ante los gemidos y temblores de Zero, el se movía hacia delante, trataba de que los dedos de Kaname fueran más profundamente dentro de sí. Kaname miraba sobrecogido la imagen del joven debajo de el, el color rosa en las mejillas y la forma en que se retorcía indefenso en la cama.

- Tómame!- dijo Zero con voz suplicante. Ansiaba la sensación del cuerpo de Kaname contra el suyo.

- Zero…te quiero - susurró Kaname deslizándose entre sus piernas, acarició sus muslos y le penetro haciéndoles gemir a ambos ante la sensación exquisita de su unión, el sangre pura movió sus caderas hacia delante y el joven cazador con los ojos cerrados puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la sangre pura, volviendo su rostro aun lado.

- Zero, estas bien, te duele?" –susurró sin moverse.

- No, todo esta bien- murmuró y tocó la mejilla de Kaname, el sangre pura coloco su mano encima de la del cazador y la beso.

Zero apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kaname, el empujó sus caderas hacia arriba otra vez, Kaname parpadeó, reaccionando ante la indicación de que podía continuar, empezando a moverse, en un movimiento lento y oscilante que pronto aumentó velocidad. Él necesitaba tener a Zero tan cerca como fuera físicamente posible.

- aaah, Kaname…por favor…aaah ….no pares – le rogaba el menor

- no lo hare…eres…aah se siente increíble – le susurraba al oído mientras se movía dentro de el, alcanzado un punto especial dentro del joven prefecto varias veces, entre sus manos el cazador simplemente estaba perdido en el mar de deseo y pasión.

Después de unos momentos mas de aceleradas y profundas envestidas, con la erección de Zero atrapada entre sus cuerpos, nuevamente el joven cazador alcanzo el clímax y unos momentos después el sangre pura llenándole de su simiente. Ambos sentían su corazón latir agitadamente dentro de su pecho, el olor de sus terminaciones y el sudor que descendía por sus cuerpos llenaban la habitación, aquel momento era lo mas bello que ambos habían vivido y los mas excitante que habían sentido.

Kaname abrazo a Zero, aun dentro de el…

- Eres todo para mi…eres mío…yo soy tuyo – susurro sin soltarle

De pronto sus ojos brillaron rojo carmesí, no podía evitarlo su deseo por probar la sangre de su pareja, era algo mas fuerte que el, podía escuchar como esta corría por sus venas, como su corazón la bombeaba estrepitosamente a través de todo su cuerpo debido a los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

- Te quiero…-le dijo Zero con calidez, inesperadamente descubriendo en la mirada de Kaname el brillo rojo del deseo de un vampiro por la sangre de un ser humano.

Pudo ver sus colmillos emergiendo tras de sus labios…sin previo aviso Kaname lamio su piel entre el espacio del cuello y su clavícula. Sus instintos de conservación se dispararon y Zero trato con sus manos de empujarlo para alejarlo. El sangre pura parecía perdido en el momento y sin intenciones de detenerse…

- Kaname? – le llamo - Espera…Kaname! – le dijo de nuevo, pero el joven vampiro abrazo mas al cazador, dándole una envestida mas consiguiendo una sollozo ahogado de Zero…estaba a punto de enterrar sus agudos colmillos en la blanca piel del cazador.

- No! – le grito Zero en pánico, el sangre pura entonces reacciono como despertando de un transe y se apartó del joven quien se coloco en un extremo de la cama, temblaba hasta cierto punto atemorizado y desconociendo a quien tenia enfrente.

- Zero…- le llamo queriendo volver a acercarse, pero él se sobresalto – perdóname…no puedo evitarlo es mi naturaleza, el desearte de esa manera también…-dijo tratando de justificarse.

- Tu dijiste…tu lo prometiste!-reclamo el menor airadamente.

- Sé lo que prometí, es que crees que no he luchado contra mi mismo para no hacerlo! Crees que soy solo un maldito chupasangre! –dijo intempestivamente fuera de proporción.

- No dije eso! Jamás te he considerado eso! A pesar de lo que me dice Yagari y lo que debería creer como cazador, yo siempre he confiado en ti! Pero… –

- Pero que Zero? Si no puedes aceptar esta parte de mi, entonces que? En tres días tengo que hacer un lazo de sangre con Ruka Souen, me uniré a ella para siempre, pero no quiero… por que es a ti a quien deseo….a quien necesito…a quien amo – dijo aceptando la verdad innegable de sus sentimientos por el joven.

- Un lazo de sangre? – pregunto Zero, en realidad no sabia a que se refería, aun Yagari no le había enseñado sobre esto, pero entendía que era algo serio.

- La unión de nuestras mentes, almas y eventualmente de nuestros cuerpos…pensaba decírtelo…mas bien pedirte que hagas ese lazo de sangre conmigo, pero para esto tu debes ser como yo – le dijo mirando hacia un lado…simplemente no quería ver la reacción de Zero ante sus palabras.

- Convertirme en un vampiro? – dijo estupefacto y moviendo la cabeza en negación – sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Renunciar a mi vida? A mi familia? Dejar de ser un cazador? Ganarme el desprecio de todos, de mi maestro? - replicó contrariado por la petición de Kaname.

- Se que tendrías que renunciar a muchas cosas, pero acaso tu no me amas? Prometiste estar siempre junto a mi! Y Zero tu serias todo para mi! Ya lo eres!- contestó Kaname.

- Yo…no se que pensar- musito dudando, no de sus sentimientos por el sangre pura, sino por que su respuesta implicaba aceptar volverse un vampiro y era mucho para asimilar tan de repente, no pudo responderle…calidas lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos, pero se volvió para no ver al mayor y que este no le viera.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya…- le dijo Kaname herido por sus dudas, sabia que estaba pidiendo mucho al joven cazador, a cualquier ser humano, pero un sangre pura no rogaba, no simplemente tomaba para si lo que deseaba, pero el amor que sentía por Zero no le dejaba actuar de esa manera, quería que fuese su elección, pero temía que eligiera no hacerlo y condenarlo a la soledad al unirse a Ruka.

Tomo su ropa del suelo y se vistió parcialmente para poder irse. Un momento después desapareció del cuarto del joven prefecto, quien se quedo allí abrazándose así mismo, angustiado y con el corazón roto.


	14. Lo que siente mi corazon

**_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight es de Hino-san._**

**_Resumen: se hacen promesas, la que hicieron Zero y Kaname sera mas fuerte que nada?_**

**_Espero que les guste este capi! si mucho hurt...sorry! no me maten por ello XD, gracias por dejar sus reviews en serio me animan a seguir, si no las dejan despues no quiero saber nada y cuando pasen meses sin que quiera hacer update...que mala! no, no es cierto, bueno aqui les va._**

* * *

><p>Kaname entro a su habitación directamente a ducharse…el olor de Zero impregnado en el era difícil de manejar en estos momentos en que se sentía con el corazón roto y que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.<p>

"Todo se acabo! es inevitable romper las promesas que hicimos…aun así lo que paso entre nosotros nadie me lo puede arrebatar…por que tenia que ser así? maldición! Debió ser diferente debí poder explicarle sin espantarlo…pero perdí el control…es mi culpa" Kaname se torturaba pensando esas cosas y su aura se oscurecía cada vez mas.

Para Zero no era diferente, también sus pensamientos estaban llenos de tristeza…se sentía tan miserable después de que había sido perfecto, su primera vez con Kaname, el recordar como le hizo el amor le estremecía pero luego todo se había ido por un caño.

"No podría convertirme en vampiro! pero estaríamos juntos...acaso no es lo que mas quiero? si se une a esa chica? no me lo perdonare…no le permitiré! El es mio y yo soy suyo! Kaname lo dijo…pero dejar de ser humano, de ser yo…no.." tenia que salir de su habitación, se volvería loco allí sintiendo el aroma de Kaname en su cama, sus sabanas, en todo.

Ya pronto amanecería…Zero tomo su mochila y empaco algunas cosas marchándose de la Academia Cross a donde pudiera pensar…

* * *

><p>- Papá es verdad, Zero se fue? – dijo Yuuki sorprendida de la súbita partida de su compañero y amigo.<p>

- Si, hija…no se cuando volverá solo me dejo una nota diciendo que se iría por unos días, no se que ocurrió ayer se veía muy contento después de su misión –

- Bueno, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva, mientras tanto me alegra que Kaito-senpai este apoyándome como prefecto – dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

Cuando llego el cambio de clases….las chicas de la clase diurna estaban encantadas ahora con su nuevo, mayor y varonil prefecto. Kaito permanecia sin ponerles mucha atención.

Las puertas se abrieron y como siempre la procesión de nobles de regreso a sus dormitorios, ese dia había sido un desperdicio como podían concentrarse con todo lo que estaba pasando. Kaname camino y noto que Zero no estaba allí, su corazón se detuvo un segundo habia pensando que lo veria aunque fuese un momento, aunque este le ignorara. Tenia que averiguar donde estaba su amado prefecto. Se aparto de su grupo y camino hacia donde estaba la pequeña figura de Yuuki, quien luchaba por mantener a las jovencitas en orden. Al irse acercando a ella, las chicas de la clase diurna hicieron mas barullo con envidia observaron a Yuuki, murmurando de lo bello que se veia el lider de la clase nocturna.

- Yuuki como estas? –dijo el cordialmente

- Oh, Kaname-sama dime?– dijo ella poniéndose en posición de firme

- Kiryuu-kun? No vino? Le paso algo? – le pregunto el sangre pura, hablando en voz baja no quería realmente que todos se dieran cuenta que preguntaba por el prefecto. Kaito lo observo con atención, realmente los sangre pura podían ser algo impactantes y atrayentes, pero el efecto que tuvo en el fue de total repulsión.

- Zero se marcho de la academia por unos días – dijo la jovencita, el corazón del sangre pura se detuvo de nuevo.

- Así? A donde fue? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

- Pues no le informo a mi padre, pero seguro volverá pronto, Kaname-sama pasa algo malo?-

- No…todo esta bien, disculpa la interrupción – dijo el joven vampiro dirigiéndose a su grupo, su aura totalmente agria hacia todos. Kaito se acerco a Yuuki tambien para preguntarle que quería el sangre pura.

- Pregunto por Zero – respondió simplemente la chica volviendo su atención al mar de chicas que trataban de llamar la atención de sus favoritos. Kaito volvió a ver al sangre pura con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cual era su interés en su compañero prefecto, tendría que poner mas atención a esta situación, si un sangre pura tenía interés en un ser humano no era nada bueno.

Ruka observaba a Kaname, habia estado bastante sombrio e irritable en las clases, sabia que era por Zero "No importa lo que sientas por el…pronto nos uniremos para siempre".

- Kaname-sama ya esta todo listo en tu habitación, creo que hoy pasare mis cosas sino te molesta? – dijo ella siendo muy amable.

- Claro..hazlo, de todas maneras no estaré tengo algo que hacer – dijo el sangre pura caminando apresuradamente hacia la oficina de Cross.

- Pero…pero Kaname-sama a donde iras? – dijo ella tratando de llamar su atención pero el la ignoro.

Un momento despues, el sangre pura toco la puerta de la oficina del Director, Kaien Cross le dijo que pasara adelante…

- Kaname, en que te puedo ayudar? –dijo dejando de escribir.

- Quiero saber a donde fue Zero? – pregunto sin mas…sorprendiendo un poco al Director por lo directo de su pregunta.

- Oh..bueno en realidad no lo se, solo me dijo que regresaría en unos días- dijo Cross

- Y tiene idea a donde pudo ir? – pregunto de nuevo, Cross le hizo una mueca intrigado por sus preguntas e interés en el joven prefecto.

- Kaname paso algo con Zero-kun? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi –indico amablemente

- Lo se, gracias pero es algo entre el y yo…- dijo Kaname

- Esta bien…déjame pensar si yo fuera Zero y necesitara alejarme regresaría a donde me sintiera tranquilo y seguro, con mi familia talvez –dijo

- Regreso a su casa! Podría decirme donde es? –

- Kaname no seria mejor darle su espacio? –sugirió.

- Yo…no..no puedo-respondio el sangre pura, el Director se puso de pie frente a un archivo y saco un folder anoto en un pedazo de papel y se lo dio a Kaname.

- Aquí esta su dirección pero piénsalo…– dijo el Director en forma paternalista.

- Gracias – musito el sanger pura y se marcho. El Director comprendio que era muy fuerte lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, solo podia esperar que resolvieran su situación por que sabia que la dinamica de su relacion habia cambido de amistad a algo mas, Kaien Cross era un hombre muy observador a pesar de su aparente despiste, era su trabajo enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en la Academia, con sus estudiantes…rogó por los dos muchachos y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, continuando con su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Bajando del bus después de varias horas de viaje respiro aliviado…camino por las calles hasta su casa en aquel vecindario de clase media, lleno de recuerdos, de carreras en bicicleta junto a Ichiru, de salir a pedir dulces en Halloween y de esperar la primera nevada para cada época de navidad.<p>

Paso el pórtico y toco la puerta…su madre abrió con una sonrisa y la maravilla de tener a su hijo de vuelta en casa.

- Oh Zero! Que linda sorpresa, como te he extrañado- dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo.

- Mamá... yo también te extrañe mucho…-dijo, recordaba que siempre ella lo abrazaba haciendo un refugio con sus brazos, pero ahora era el quien la abrazaba protectoramente.

- Pero que haces aquí aun no son tus vacaciones? –dijo entrando a la casa seguida del muchacho.

- Solo necesitaba verlos…-respondio sonriendo.

- Zero…- dijo su madre con ternura - Tu padre e Ichiru estarán felices de verte, ah si conocerás a la hermosa novia de tu hermano, es tan acomedida me ayuda en la casa y cocina delicioso… -le comentaba su madre mientras subian a su habitación, la cual seguía igual, como si hubiese dormido allí la noche anterior. Zero se sentó en su cama y volvió a tomar otro respiro con libertad –Estoy en casa – se dijo, su madre sonrío.

- Te dejo para que descanses un rato…luego me platicas-dijo ella, el muchacho se acomodó en su cama y durmió…cerrando su mente a cualquier pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Kaname no regreso al dormitorio de la luna pero tampoco fue a buscar a Zero a pesar de que era lo que mas deseaba hacer, pero se refugio en el único lugar que pudo pensar, la propia habitación del prefecto, se acostó en la cama que horas antes fue testigo de su primera vez. Se llevo la mano a la sien…<p>

"Regresa" dijo en voz baja acurrucándose y abrazando la almohada del prefecto, quedándose dormido.

* * *

><p>Aquella pequeña siesta se convirtió en horas, estaba realmente cansado o talvez por que era mucho mejor dormir en su propia cama, cuando Zero despertó estaba oscureciendo.<p>

- Dormiste bien? – pregunto su madre desde la cocina cuando escucho a su hijo bajar la escaleras, el joven prefecto había tomado una ducha y se sentía de lo mejor, el se acerco a la cocina.

- Si mamá…gracias… que bien huele eso – dijo el tratando de husmear sobre lo que preparaba su madre y tratando de probarlo.

- Eeeh momentito, deja allí…es para la cena- dijo su madre alejándolo de la cacerola. Zero sonrio y obedecio, todo era como antes.

Poco tiempo después su padre regreso a casa, el trabajaba como policía de aquella pequeña comunidad, ya hace años habia dejado de ser un cazador activo para la asociación al igual que su esposa.

- Hijo! Te dejo de ver un par de semanas y estas tan cambiado, mas grande...tu padre esta viejo –dijo el hombre entre sonrisas dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Zero.

- Vamos papá no eres tan viejo – dijo el joven cazador.

- Incluso estas mas alto que Ichiru y te ves mas fuerte, pero no le digas nada que se molestara – dijo el hombre que tenia el cabello del mismo color plateado, solo que cortado al estilo militar.

Su madre preparo la mesa con ayuda de Zero, de pronto escucho el click de la puerta…sabia quien habia llegado.

- Ichiru!- dijo el joven saludando efusivamente a su gemelo.

- Zero! No puede ser…estas mas alto que yo! – fue lo primero que dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro. Zero emitió una carcajada y le dio un abrazo a su hermano. El mayor miro sobre el hombro de su gemelo, lo acompañaba una chica, era delgada y de bonita figura, con los ojos grises, su cabello era largo y lizo de un rubio muy claro, era realmente muy bonita.

- Zero ella es mi novia Kira Aozaki – dijo Ichiru tomándola de la mano, la chica sonrío a Zero

- Mucho gusto – dijo ella mirándoles a ambos – son casi idénticos – comento ella

- Si, pero yo soy mas guapo – dijo Ichiru,

- Ya quisieras – respondió Zero molestando a su hermano – Un gusto Kira, bienvenida a la familia – dijo el mas grande de los gemelos Kiryuu.

- Kira, hija pasa adelante por favor – dijo la madre de Zero con aprecio.

- Gracias, buena noche Okasa-sama, como ha estado? – le saludo ella con mucho respeto y tratándola como si fuese su madre.

- Llegan justo para que todos cenemos y le demos la bienvenida a Zero – dijo su madre.

- Le ayudo en algo? – pregunto la joven siguiéndola a la cocina.

Ichiru se sentía orgulloso de que su novia fuese tan especial y querida por su madre…Zero lo observo, se sentía feliz por su hermano, pero eso le hizo recordar que ese nunca seria su caso...empezando por que obviamente nunca llevaría una chica a casa, y que además de estar enamorado de un hombre, ni siquiera era de un humano sino de un vampiro, un sangre pura.

Su corazón le recordó que no estaba bien, le recordó que aun en su hogar y protegido por el cariño de sus padres, lo que anhelaba únicamente era el amor de Kaname y su cercanía, le recordó que lo perdería…su corazón le recordó que estaba roto.

La familia Kiryuu y su invitada disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena, de una plática llena de risas y recuerdos de su niñez, de sus peleas…de los amigos que tuvieron...e inevitablemente salio el recuerdo mas doloroso para Zero en ese momento a colación.

- Recuerdas a Kaname Shimura hijo? Era tu mejor amigo...-dijo su madre, la sonrisa en el rostro del joven cazador se reduzco.

- Si, Ichiru lo odiaba por que siempre estaba con Zero, era un jovencito muy inteligente y animado – menciono su padre tomando de su cerveza.

- No lo odiaba…buen un poco nada mas, celos de hermano! – dijo Ichiru sonriendo, Zero sonrío a medias, si tan solo supieran la verdad sobre Kaname pensaba.

- Nunca se supo que paso con esa pobre familia…que terrible – dijo la madre consternada.

- Bueno, esperemos que en algún lugar estén bien – comento su padre. Zero se preguntaba si alguna vez les diria la verdad sobre Kaname, y quien era en realidad.

Al terminar la velada, Ichiru acompaño a su novia a su casa, su padre miraba la televisión cuando su madre se sentó junto a el recostándose en su hombro. Zero terminando de ayudar con los platos, se seco las manos y se quedo de pie en el marco de la puerta a la sala, los miraba sin querer interrumpirlos, su padre rodeo con su brazo a su madre y ella se acurruco un poco mas.

"podre decirles adiós? no verles jamás? se que ellos no me perdonarían si me convirtiera en un vampiro, convertirme en lo que ellos nacieron para matar…en lo que yo mismo nací para matar, solo tendré mis recuerdos y nada mas? verles morir, incluso a Ichiru y yo viviría para siempre…estaré solo" pensó sintiéndose abrumado de nuevo.

Zero subió las escaleras a su habitación, su hermano regreso y fue a platicar con el…

- Dime como esta todo en la Academia Cross? Que tal las chicas eh? – le pregunto Ichiru dándole un codazo y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Todo bien…ninguna – contesto, no queria hablar del tema en realidad.

- No mientas Zero, te conozco, algo esta pasando, por que ha regresado a casa? Es como si buscaras escapar de algo o de alguien? –su gemelo lo miro preocupándose.

- Solo necesitaba espacio para pensar –

- Bueno lo que vayas a decidir sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte, somos tu familia– comento Ichiru poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

- Gracias…-respondio Zero mirándole con una sonrisa, lo que decia su gemelo era verdad, podia contar con su familia en las circunstancias actuales, pero como seria luego.

- Ichiru…si yo llegara a faltar tu debes cuidar de nuestro padres? Lo haras verdad? –dijo Zero con seriedad.

- que? hablas como si fueras a desaparecer o algo, no seas dramatico! – replico Ichiru

- Hablo en serio, Ichiru, veras por ellos? – la expresión de Ichiru cambio y realmente se preocupo por la actitud de su hermano.

- Si, Zero yo veré por ellos, pero nada malo va a pasarte, yo no lo permitiré – dijo su hermano inquieto.

- Ichiru…gracias, disculpame no te preocupes estoy bien – refirio el mayor de los gemelos Kiryuu y ambos compartieron una sonrisa, el menor se puso de pie iba a decirle algo mas pero no lo hizo.

- Te veo mañana-dijo Ichiru cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

><p>Kain se duchaba mientras agradecía el hecho que los diferentes compromisos de Rima la mantuvieran lejos de la Academia y de compartir su cuarto, miraba la cama vacia que una vez ocupo Aidou y se sintio sumamente frustarado. No habia podido estar con el mas que durante las clases, Seiren se dio a la tarea de vigilar que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones con sus nuevos compañeros, sin que nadie pudiera realmente escabullirse a otro cuarto durante sus horas de descanso.<p>

El joven pelirrojo ansiaba la cercania del menor, habia pensado, no mas bien deseado que dormirían juntos esa noche pero no fue asi…tomaria cartas en el asunto, nunca penso que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes hacia el rubio.

Por su parte, Aidou se paso las horas sin dormir pensando en el pelirrojo y cuando deseaba sentirle cerca, su corazon se agitaba de tan solo pensar en sus besos. El rubio sabia que tampoco su compañero de cuarto y compañero elegido para el lazo de sangre - Shiki, habia podido dormir, le escucho sollozar un par de veces, como si tuviese una pesadilla, seguramente se sentia muy triste por separarse de Ichijo. Shiki y Aidou habian acordado no realizar el lazo de sangre por que cada uno amaba a otra persona, y que solo lo harian si no hubiera otra opcion. Pero no sabian si las respectivas parejas de Ichijo y Kain esperarian a esto, Sara en realidad era una sangre pura muy extraña y voluntariosa, cosa que preocupaba a Shiki y la menos preocupante era Rima, aunque la chica casi nunca expresa lo que pensaba o sentia, sabia que no le gustaba que la forzaran a hacer cosas que no queria, se notaba en su trabajo como modelo, ya que era sumamente consentida de su manager y solo trabajaba cuando le gustaba lo que iba a hacer.

Aidou suspiro preparándose para ir a clase, estaba solo, Shiki ya habia salido por que deseaba aprovechar unos momentos con Ichijo antes de ir a su clase.

Alguien entro en su habitacion, sabia que era Kain, sus brazos lo rodearon y el pelirrojo lo beso con ardor…

- Akatsuki…es horrible estar lejos de ti – replico en menor acariciando su cabello

- Escapemos – le dijo Kain, el joven noble lo miro sin entender

- A donde iriamos? –

- No lo se, donde sea, si se dan cuenta no me importa, vamos Hanabusa por unas horas? escapemos? – le pidio mirando en sus profundos ojos azules con deseo.

- Si - confirmo el rubio, Kain le sonrio.

- Ire a cambiarme, te espero en la parte de atrás del dormitorio, nos iremos en mi motocicleta antes que los prefectos vengan a escoltar a la clase –

- Ok, me cambiare – le dijo Aidou besandole ligeramente y procediendo a cambiarse a ropa mas comoda.

Un rato después los dos jóvenes vampiros se escabulleron juntos, Kain conocia muy bien donde la reja se convertia en una serie de arbustos y por donde siempre lograba pasar con su motocicleta sin ser descubierto. El pelirrojo conducía y Aidou tras de el lo abrazaba para mas seguridad y por que adoraba la espalda ancha de Kain sentir su cuerpo tonificado, era tan emocionante escaparse con el, muy romántico de hecho.

Sin embargo que no podían ir muy lejos…después de unos 45 minutos de camino en medio de la noche, el joven pelirrojo vio un motel, se dirigió a el, Aidou moría de la pena cuando pidieron una habitacion, pero la encargada realmente no dijo nada, meterse en esos asuntos no era su trabajo, los observo por que le parecieron dos jóvenes sumamente atractivos.

Entraron a la habitación, no era la gran cosa, decorada un poco vulgar, pero estaba limpia…con un gran cama.

Los nervios se apoderaron de Aidou, sabia por que estaban allí…Kain se quito su chaqueta colocándola sobre una silla…acercándose al menor…quedando de pie junto a la cama… Kain desvistio lentamente a Aidou, haciendole levantar los brazos para quitarle la camiseta y procediendo a besarle mientras desabrochaba sus jeans…Aidou igualmente repetía lo que hacia el pelirrojo observando ansioso el cuerpo del mayor, esta vez no solo de lejos como solía observalo cuando dormian en la misma habitacion…ahora podía tocarle, ahora Kain sentia lo mismo que el…

- Akatsuki…- susurro mientras el mayor le recostó sobre su cama como si fuese algo frágil…

- Te deseo tanto...-susurro Kain, sus labios se movieron hacia abajo besando el cuello, pecho y abdomen del joven vampiro.

-aah…- emitio un gemido al sentir la boca caliente de pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo que siempre parecía estar frio. Kain se detuvo y volvió a los labios de Aidou dándole un beso lleno de sentimiento.

-Confía en mí Hanabusa…no te hare daño…solo relajate- le dijo alejándose, el Pelirrojo estaba totalmente excitado de la vista del cuerpo de Aidou y sentía mucho mas calor del que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado, se coloco entre las piernas del Rubio pidiéndole que las separara para el para tener mas acceso, el rubio obedeció confiando en el, Kain le lubrico con su saliva para ingresar sin lastimarlo y luego le penetro.

- Aah! – exclamo Aidou acomodando su cuerpo a la sensación de un cuerpo extraño dentro de si.

- Hanabusa, me moveré ahora – dijo lleno de pasión al oído del menor.

- Si…- susurro, el pelirrojo lo hizo moviéndose hacia adelante lentamente sobrecogido por la respuesta de Aidou y sus gemidos, envistiendo su cuerpo con mas fuerza y constancia poco a poco.

- Te quiero Akartsuki…para siempre – le dijo el menor abrazandole mientras sentia su interior arder.

- Yo tambien te quiero…- le dijo el pelirrojo besandolo una y otra vez. Nunca pensó sentir aquella pasión por el rubio, no era su primera vez, pero lo sintió asi. La ereccion del menor se le enterraba en el abdomen pero la friccion era excitante, la tomo con su mano frotandola igualmente al vaiben de sus envestidas.

- Aaah…aaah…Akatsuki…- dijo Aidou llegando a culminar en la mano del pelirrojo, temblando con palpitaciones por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en el aerea donde estaban unidos, Kain al sentir el latir de Aidou simplemente llego al limite y termino dentro de el. Fue increible la entrega del rubio y poder reclamarlo para si, el menor dejo pequeñas lagrimas caer del borde de sus ojos, nunca pensó ser tan feliz. Kain le daba pequeños besos en su rostro.

- Hanabusa…lo hare – le dijo un momento despues de recobrar el aliento, aun sobre el y mirándole directamente.

- Haras que? – pregunto Aidou

- El lazo de sangre…-dijo Kain, el joven noble le miro con tristeza

- Con Rima…?- musito

- No, solo podría hacerlo contigo, si me aceptas–dijo sorprendiendo al rubio, quien solo movio la cabeza en afirmación con una calida sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kain se volvieron rojo brillante, exponiendo sus colmillos totalmente…Aidou movió su rostro a un lado dandole acceso a su cuello…el pelirrojo repaso con su lengua la dulce piel de su joven amante. Le mordio y un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios del rubio, hace mucho no era mordido por nadie, había sucedido con su hermana cuando eran pequeños pero era algo normal ya que no existía tal cosa como las tabletas sustitutas de la sangre, pero ahora significaba algo totalmente diferente a alimentarse.

El pelirrojo saboreaba su deliciosa sangre sin dejar caer una gota, podia sentir a traves de ella lo que el rubio sentia por el….conocerle intimamente…Kain jalo a joven noble hacia arriba para que se sentara sobre el.

-Ahora tu…- le dijo observando que el lugar donde le habia marcado ya habia sanado.

Aidou cerró sus ojos azules brevemente y al abrirlos eran rojos como los de Kain…se acerco lentamente a su cuello y dándole un beso primero perforo su piel haciendo brotar la sangre hacia su boca…sus corazones parecieron detenerse un momento y luego empezaron a latir al mismo ritmo…igual su respiración.

"tengo miedo de estar soñando, que Akatsuki desaparezca y todo esto sea una fantasía" pensó el rubio.

- Aquí estoy Hanabusa…esto es real…- dijo Kain en voz alta, sabiendo lo que Hanabusa había pensado en cierta forma a través de su vinculo, Aidou lo miro impresionado de que lo hubiese sabido, estaban unidos ahora, no importaba las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho, luego lidiarían con ello…el pelirrojo lo beso y volvieron a hacer el amor otra vez con una conexión tan profunda y maravillosa que parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos.

El lazo de sangre estaba hecho.

* * *

><p>Zero miraba viejos albums de fotografías, toda su vida en aquellos recuerdos en película, sus fotos de bebe junto Ichiru, de los cumpleaños, de sus padres, de sus clases de karate…volvió la pagina y allí estaba la misma foto que tenia en su escritorio…la delineo con sus dedos pensando en Kaname.<p>

"Te he querido toda la vida Kaname, desde que eramos pequeños…debería volver y decírtelo, lo prometi y ya lo decidi…que estaremos juntos" pensó cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>En el salon de clases de la clase nocturna..<p>

Sara Shirabuki observaba a Ichijo mientras este leia, realmente era muy atractivo y sabia que su familia era de las mas cercanas a los sangres pura. No sabia si estaba pensando en el de esta manera por que habían acordado hacer el lazo de sangre, no le gustaban las imposiciones, pero definitivamente Ichijo era una compañero aceptable, muy aceptable. Estaba al tanto de su relación con Senri Shiki, pero como siempre un sangre pura podía tener lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera.

- Ichijo…o debería llamarte Takuma – dijo ella acercándose a el

- Sara-sama, puede llamarme como usted guste – respondio el noble en total solemnidad.

- Bien…Takuma…será –

- Hoy antes de irnos a dormir, haremos el lazo de sangre – dijo ella sonriéndole como si nada. El joven noble la miro desconcertado. Sus ojos viajaron a través del salón hacia Shiki sintiendo una profunda tristeza, el joven de pelo caoba le dirigio una sonrisa.

- Asi, Takuma…olvídate de Shiki, no quiero verte junto a el mas, sino lo haces, vere que Shiki sea castigado duramente, por meterse con el compañero de vinculo de una sangre pura, entiendes– comento ella. Ichijo solo bajo la mirada diciendo - si - entre dientes.

- Kaname-sama no encontramos a Aidou y Kain, faltaron a sus clases y no están en la academia- le informo Seiren, Kaname estaba en su estudio.

- En cuanto regresen que vengan a verme, gracias Seiren – dijo el sangre pura, ella hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Kaname se quedo pensativo, temia que hubieran hecho una tontería y sin embargo cuanto quería el hacer lo mismo con Zero, simplemente escapar de todos y de todo…su cuerpo recordaba cada instante al lado del prefecto, haber estado juntos una sola vez no seria suficiente, cada parte de el gritaba y se agitaba por hacer suyo al cazador una vez mas…no muchas veces mas…

El teléfono en su estudio sono…el contesto era su línea privada.

- Sobrino, te llamo para avisarte que estare allí mañana en la noche – dijo Rido

- Tio…tan pronto? los nobles aun se están acostumbrando a esta situación, muchos aun no han hechos sus lazos de sangre –explico el joven vampiro.

- Tranquilo…Kaname…les daremos un poco de tiempo, pero me ire hasta que ya todos hayan cumplido, te pediré prepararme una habitación para mi llegada, podría quedarme en mi villa, pero es mejor que vigile como lo pidió el consejo –dijo pretendiendo ser alguien muy corecto.

- Claro, Tio asi lo hare, gracias por darnos mas tiempo- le dijo el joven sangre pura.

- Bueno…todo por los queridos amigos de mi sobrino – dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea, Kaname pudo jurara que su tio estaba sonriendo sinicamente. Tener a su Tio en la Academia era peligroso, pero parecia que no habia opción.

* * *

><p>Después de tomar una ducha, que no fue mas que otro momento para poder amarse, Aidou y Kain se vistieron…debían regresar a su realidad.<p>

- Listo? – pregunto Kain colocándose su chaqueta de cuero.

- Si…vamos…espera...solo quería decirte que fue maravilloso Akatsuki- comento el rubio besándole.

- Hanabusa para mi tambien – dijo el otro acariciando su rostro con sus dedos y respondiendo a su beso.

Un tiempo después ambos llegaron a la Academia Cross, Seiren les esperaba en el garaje. Al verla sabian que estaban en problemas.

- Kaname-sama les quiere ver inmeditamente, vengan conmigo – dijo ella sin mas y ambos chicos la siguieron, Aidou entrelazo sus dedos a los de la mano derecha de Kain. El pelirrojo le miro dando un respiro y ambos siguieron a la chica.

Cuando entraron al estudio de sangre pura ambos se soltaron, fue por respeto ante su líder…pero Kaname ya habia visto el gesto entre ellos.

- Donde estaban? Saben que es muy peligroso que salgan de la academia sin mi permiso, esta en las reglas o ya las olvidaron – les dijo Kaname poniéndose de pie frente a ellos, Aidou sabia bien las reglas, por que muchas veces fue castigado por ellas, el se hizo un paso atrás y Kain al sentir el temor del rubio se puso al frente en actitud protectora. El sangre pura los miro y entonces lo supo, sus latidos se habían acelerado al mismo momento de sentir el aura de Kaname sin que ellos dijeran nada, fue algo instintivo.

- Que han hecho? – les pregunto su líder solo esperando una confirmación.

- Hanabusa y yo consumamos el lazo de sangre – respondio altivamente Kain, aunque respetaba a su líder, habia desobedecido por que nadie lo separaría de Aidou y queria que eso fuera claro.

- Aidou? Por que? – pregunto Kaname preocupado por ambos.

- Kaname-sama perdonanos, pero quiero a Akatsuki y el a mi, no vamos a separarnos, por eso lo hicimos – le dijo el rubio sonrojado, jamas le habia hablado asi al sangre pura, pero hablaba la verdad de lo que sentía su corazón.

- Si alguien se entera será peligroso para ustedes y sus familias –dijo Kaname con preocupación

- Nosotros nos iremos entonces! Vamos Hanabusa – exclamo Kain tempestuosamente, Aidou le detuvo.

- Kain, no pueden irse, será mucho peor si lo hacen, todos se enteraran y les perseguirán a donde vayan, pondrías en peligro a Aidou y a ti mismo, sus familias por igual – dijo su líder.

- Akatsuki…se que Kaname-sama nos ayudara, por favor hagamos lo que el nos diga – le dijo el rubio calmando al pelirrojo a través de su vinculo, Kain asintió bajando la mirada.

- Bien…por el momento no le diran a nadie lo ocurrido, el vinculo es muy fuerte las primeras horas de haberse realizado pero deben soportar estar lejos el uno del otro, sobre todo por que mañana llega mi tio Rido, no se acerquen a el tampoco, hasta que se les llame para verificar sus vínculos con los otros, espero haber encontrado una solución antes que eso suceda. Hanabusa regresa a la habitación con Shiki y Kain tienes suerte que Rima llegue mañana también, les dare un momento para que se despidan…–dijo Kaname dándose la vuelta caminando hacia el ventanal. Los dos jóvenes amantes se miraron.

- Vamos a estará bien Akatsuki…veras que si – dijo el rubio abrazando al mas alto.

- Te quiero Hana…no lo olvides, pensare en ti en cada momento-

- Somos uno…te quiero– dijo Aidou le beso febrilmente deseando pronto volver amarse a pesar de haber estado juntos a penas un hora antes, Kain sintió lo mismo y sino hubiera estado Kaname presente le hubiera tomado allí mismo. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad Aidou rompió el beso e igualmente poniendo aprueba su resistencia Kain se alejo del rubio mirándole hasta el ultimo momento que la puerta se cerro.

- Te envidio sabes…-le confeso Kaname dejando desconcertado a Aidou por su confidencia – tuvieron mucho valor de hacer lo que hicieron, puedo ver que Kain te ama de verdad y tu a el– comento Kaname con tristeza.

- Kaname-sama- dijo Aidou sonrojado ante sus palabras.

- Ya puedes irte, procura seguir las reglas esta vez – le dijo su líder con media sonrisa. Aidou hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

"Eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti y no en Zero…le amas de verdad? Pensabas forzarlo a hacer el lazo contigo? A convertirse en un vampiro? A que todo su vida este sediento de sangre…que no pueda ver a su familia de nuevo…eso no es amor" se reprendio a si mismo, reflexionando de lo imposible que era ser felices. "cuando volveras Zero? Te extraño" pensaba aun mas triste.

Se retiro a su habitación para descansar, mañana en la noche llegaría su tio, debía prepararse, no sabia que esperar de el…entro en la oscuridad se aflojo el uniforme, se desvistió y se coloco la pijama de ceda negra, se acostó en su cama cerrando sus ojos pensando en esos hermosos ojos lilas…pensando en su voz, sus gemidos cuando hicieron el amor, su olor, su sabor, la piel blanca y suave…no pudo evitar bajar con su mano a su intimidad y tocarse…lo necesitaba tanto…lo deseaba tanto…de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba, abrió los ojos pensando que estaba fantaseando de mas, cuando vio a Ruka cerca de el, ella se acerco y lo beso en los labios. Kaname la detuvo…habia olvidado que ella ya se habia instalado en su cuarto y que ya no estaba solo.

- Que haces? – le pregunto el mirándola con desagrado.

- Kaname-sama…pronto haremos el lazo de sangre…quería que supieras que me entregare a ti cuando quieras, te deseo tanto- dijo ella atrayendo la mano de Kaname a su intimidad.

- Ruka! No! – dijo Kaname y se levanto de la cama.

- Sabes que yo no te amo o tengo interés en ti de esa manera–replico el sangre pura.

- Lo se Kaname-sama pero no me importa, se que cuando hagamos el vinculo lo llegaras a sentir –dijo ella acercándose de nuevo a el con la intensión de besarlo.

- Ruka…por favor no- le dijo nuevamente con seriedad deteniéndola antes que se acercara mas.

- Kaname-sama recuerda que tienes que cumplir con el vinculo, mi familia y la tuya se han comprometido…tarde o temprano seras mio, por que no olvidas ya!– dijo ella descubriendo su verdadero carácter.

- Dormiré en el estudio, buenas noches – respondio el sangre pura, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ichijo se acerco a la chica cuando se lo ordeno, Sara era muy hermosa, claro que si, pero no sentía nada por ella, sin embargo el aura atrayente de la sangre pura era difícil de resistir, para cualquier vampiro incluso para un noble. Sin embargo, Ichijo se resistia, el amor por el joven de cabello caoba era fuerte.<p>

Ella sonrio sarcásticamente, era un juego para ella, el del gato y el raton "que divertido" pensó

– Acercate- le dijo, el lo hizo - En verdad crees que podras resistirme? – dijo moviéndose mas cerca del noble. El quedo inmóvil y ella levanto su mano a la altura de los labios de joven rubio.

- Nadie me a mordido en el cuello, no me gusta la idea tampoco, asi que hazlo aquí – dijo ofreciendo su muñeca.

- Sara-sama…-dijo casi susurrando movio la cabeza en negación, no podía, no quería aceptar su sangre.

- Lo haras, te lo ordeno – dijo ella, Ichijo bajo la mirada y tomo la mano de Sara acercándola a su boca y la mordio. La chica permaneció serena como si no fuese nada, Ichijo bebio la sangre de la chica, era exquisita pero solo eso, no habia ningúna sensación, ni emoción para el joven noble.

Bebio un poco nada mas y la solto, ella lo hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- Takuma…me aburres – dijo y se volvió caminando a su cama – mañana terminaremos- le dijo sin mas y se acostó, Ichijo por una parte agradeció que hubiera sido asi, por la otra, como un castigo mas a su sentencia se daba cuenta que su cuerpo desearía beber de la sangre pura nuevamente.

"perdóname…Senri" dijo acostándose en su cama, sintiéndose un traidor.

* * *

><p>Zero desayuno con sus padres y su hermano, eran una típica familia, eran una familia unida…una familia feliz…grababa en su mente cada momento que serian los últimos pensaba.<p>

- Adios papa…cuídate mucho…te quiero – le dijo a su padre dándole un gran abrazo

- Igual tu hijo, te veo para las vacaciones…saludame a Yagari-san – le dijo

El joven cazador se acerco a Ichiru –Bueno hermano, felicitaciones por tu novia, no la dejes ir – le dijo

- Claro que no, cuídate hermano – le dijo Ichiru alegremente

Finalmente se acerco a su madre, ella se veía a veces tan frágil a pesar de el saber que ella habia sido una de la mejores cazadoras de la Asociación.

- Mama, gracias por todo…te quiero mucho – le dijo el joven dándole un abrazo.

- Zero…estoy orgullosa de ti, sigue adelante y no olvides que te amamos – le dijo su madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -Que tonta soy – dijo secándose los ojos – como si no fueras a volver – comento, el chico la miro, de todas las cosas su instinto de madre talves sabia lo que iba a pasar con su hijo.

- Los veo luego – les dijo subiendo al bus, les observo por la ventana hasta que el bus se marcho y ellos le dijeron adiós ondeando sus manos. Zero no dejo que las lagrimas salpicaran su rostro, las refreno hasta que ellos ya no pudieron verle.


	15. Silencio

**Hola! este es el siguiente capitulo, siento haber tardado pero no habia podido escribir nada de nada, muy busy ultimamente en mi trabajo, bueno espero les guste! gracias por sus reviews. VK no me pertenece. **

**Resumen: Zero y Kaname han hecho una promesa, la cumpliran? los dejaran cumplirla?**

* * *

><p>Kaname no había podido descansar salio casi corriendo de su propia habitación y el estudio no era lo mas cómodo, pero no haber podido dormir bien era el menor de sus problemas, la insistencia de Ruka en que se concretara su lazo de sangre, la visita de su Tío, dos nobles que se habían unido sin autorización y el malestar de la mayoría de la clase nocturna y para rematarle Zero.<p>

Nunca había creído que este amor que sentía por el chico de cabello plateado le causara tal angustia y felicidad a la vez, como era posible? Se preguntaba el sangre pura. Finalmente decidió regresar a su habitación, debía cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño, para su suerte Ruka ya no estaba, cerró la puerta con llave y abrió la ventana, la brisa de la noche entraba refrescándole. Encendió la ducha, el agua caía como lluvia sobre el, se quedo un momento apoyando su mano en sobre el frío azulejo, entonces sintió una presencia única para el, casi tropezando salio de la ducha tomando una toalla y poniendola alrededor de su cintura, al abrir la puerta vio al joven cazador sentado en su cama, su corazón se salto un latido y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Zero había vuelto.

El joven prefecto levanto la mirada observando a Kaname, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su semi desnudes era tan provocativa, anhelaba tanto estar cerca de el.

- Zero…- dijo de pie junto a el, el menor impetuosamente le abrazo por la cintura besando su abdomen. Era suficiente para que Kaname se sintiera excitado y cerrara sus ojos disfrutando de los calidos labios sobre su piel.

- Kaname…lo que paso el otro día…perdóname – le pidió mirándole hacia arriba.

- No, Zero…perdóname tu a mi, falle en mi promesa y te asuste, iba a morder… - el prefecto se puso de pie y beso a Kaname en la boca sin dejar que terminara su explicación, fue un beso arrebatado y lleno de pasión. El sangre pura respondió igualmente, el pensar que podía perderlo, el estar lejos era como un castigo insoportable, el sangre pura un momento después se encontraba sobre el más joven, los besos continuaban sin decir palabras.

El joven prefecto estaba perdido en los brazos de Kaname, sus besos podían transportarlo a un lugar único donde se sentía seguro, feliz y extasiado.

- Kaname...– le llamo por su nombre mientras el mayor le desvestía besando su cuello, y dirigiéndose hacia el sur llenando de besos cada centímetro de la piel descubierta del cazador.

- Te deseo tanto…Zero, te extrañe tanto….unas horas fueron eternas…- dijo Kaname mientras deslizaba su ropa por los muslos del menor, Zero estaba estremeciéndose con la anticipación de poder sentir a Kaname tan cerca de el…

- También te extrañe, mucho…Kaname…- dijo el joven mirándole con los ojos temblorosos, dulcemente el sangre pura se acerco y le beso. Al calor del momento se habían disgustado pero no podían evitarlo ellos se pertenecían uno al otro, a penas tocarse y derretirse en los brazos del otro era algo que jamás sentirían con nadie mas.

- Ah...aaaah por favor…hazlo – dijo el prefecto con la respiración agitada, Kaname sonrío para si, en su mesa de noche había un tubo de lubricante, había pensando en esta preparado desde su conversación con Takuma, debía hacer las cosas bien para no lastimar a Zero y disfrutarlo, unto sus dedos preparando la estrechez del cuerpo del joven prefecto, quien ansiaba recibirle, Kaname estaba listo y sintió que no podría esperar tampoco, debía reclamar a Zero para si. Mientras tanto el joven se movía debajo de el aferrando las sabanas y gimiendo sin control ante las caricias y besos del sangre pura.

- Zero…ahora – dijo Kaname colocándose entre sus piernas, Zero alzo un poco sus caderas y el sangre pura le penetro, ambos gimieron sin poder contener el éxtasis de su unión, casi inmediatamente Kaname se movió envistiendo a Zero, fuera y dentro, pujando avasallante, la expresión de su rostro y su mirada eran de adoración por el menor, sintiendo la calidez del interior de Zero "se siente tan delicioso…estoy loco por ti, Zero" pensaba o le decía en voz alta ya no lo sabia…sus latidos rápidos y fuertes retumbaban dentro de su pecho…sin necesidad de hacer un lazo de sangre sus almas estaban unidas como y desde siempre.

Zero por su parte estaba perdido en la sensación eléctrica que iba por todo su cuerpo, el calor hacia hervir la sangre en sus venas, dirigiéndose estrepitosamente a lo bajo de su abdomen, su propia erección atrapada entre el y el cuerpo de Kaname le provocaba un delicioso rose, su orgasmo estaba cerca. El sangre pura le tomo con su mano y empezó a acariciarle, enloqueciendo mas a Zero, el joven de cabello plateado volvió su mirada aun lado, estaba sonrojado y aun mas por gemir de esa manera…

- No…Zero…mírame – le dijo Kaname con voz profunda deteniéndose para hacer contacto visual con el menor, quien le miro avergonzado, el sangre pura acaricio su mejilla.

- Me gusta ver la expresión y escuchar que lo estas disfrutándolo, mírame tu también, yo siento lo mismo…te amo- dijo el sangre pura buscando sus labios y besándole intensamente.

- Kaname…yo también te amo- confirmo sonriéndole calidamente, el beso duro un poco mas mientras Kaname volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el del prefecto. Ambos se movían en un vaivén armonioso, no podía haber momento más perfecto que ese, hacer el amor así…

Zero llego a su clímax y luego Kaname llenando el interior de su ser con su terminación, envueltos en su pasión y su amor…el sangre pura se dejo caer con cuidado sobre Zero, este le abrazo temblando aun con la respiración cortada.

- Perdóname…Kaname por haberme ido, si te preocupe lo siento- dijo acariciando los mechones de su oscuro cabello.

- claro que me preocupaste, pero estas aquí ahora y es lo que importa – susurro a su oído abrazándole fuertemente.

- Kaname…tu lazo de sangre? – pregunto el joven prefecto temeroso de escuchar una respuesta.

- No…aun no…- dijo el mayor, entonces acostándose boca arriba separándose de el, Zero tembló un poco al sentir que la calidez de Kaname se alejaba…entonces se apoyo en su brazo para mirarle…

- Kaname…me fui para poder pensar en lo que me pediste y ya tome una decisión…quiero ser como tu, hazme como tú- dijo mirándole con sus ojos amatistas temblorosos con lagrimas, Kaname abrió los suyos estupefacto, reaccionando unos segundos después incorporándose igualmente.

- No, Zero…se lo que te pedí, pero no puedo hacerte como yo, no es justo y además es peligroso –

- Pero sino lo haces, no podremos estar juntos? – replico

- Podemos hallar otra forma…Zero, nadie me impedirá estar junto a ti-

- No, Kaname…será mas fácil si tu estas a mi lado, si tu me enseñas a vivir como un vampiro, eso es lo que quiero, para siempre…contigo-

- Por favor no digas eso…podría ponerte en un peligro mayor si te convierto, a los ojos de todos serias como mi esclavo, un vampiro tipo D, pero si descubren lo que siento por ti, querrán destruirte para destruirme –

- Renuncie a mi familia Kaname, renuncie a la asociación antes de venir a verte y decirte esto, eres mi vida y lo único que me queda ahora – dijo abrazando a Kaname.

- Zero…no debiste…-

- Si! Si debía…lo decidí libremente, decidí estar contigo, vas a rechazarme? – dijo bajando la mirada.

- No…claro que no…como podría! lo prometí…juntos siempre! – refirio el sangre pura tocando el rostro de Zero.

- Entonces, Kaname…hazlo por nosotros- le dijo Zero inclinando su cabeza aun lado para dar acceso a su cuello al sangre pura, Kaname observo la piel de Zero, radiante por su transpiración, blanca y suave como la suya, observo la vena del cuello que palpitaba invitándole, todo su ser gritaba que era el momento, era lo que deseaba intensamente y que había evitado desde que estuvo cerca de Zero, por que no quería lastimarlo, por que lo había prometido, pero ahora era diferente tenia el consentimiento del menor para hacerlo.

En silencio….sus ojos carmesí se volvieron rojos brillante, cerrando brevemente los mismos, aferro con sus manos a Zero, beso y repaso con su lengua el área disponiéndola para recibir su marca y entonces hundió sus colmillos rompiendo la piel, haciendo brotar la sangre hacia su boca, hacia mucho que no probaba la sangre de un ser humano, "dios es exquisita!" pensó perdiéndose en el instante, un instante que nadie le robaría.

Kaname no notó el estremecer de Zero al sentir su respiración contra su cuello, al sentir su boca, su lengua y el dolor inicial de la perforación de su carne, sabia que no había vuelta atrás y no tenia idea que iba a pasar "estamos haciendo algo prohibido" se dijo abrazando a Kaname como buscando refugio, podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba, como su cuerpo quería luchar pero el renunciaba a sus instintos de auto conservación por amor al sangre pura. "Estoy muriendo…mi vida te pertenece Kaname" pensó, la habitación a su alrededor empezó a girar, cerro sus ojos, su latido parecía disminuir y se sentía adormecido aun sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo desnudo sobre el.

- Ka..na…me – pronuncio pausadamente y suspiro profundamente antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Rido Kuran descendió de su limosina, el chofer espero sus instrucciones…había cierto aroma en el aire...se había derramado sangre, podía sentirlo sus finos instintos de sangre pura se lo permitían, no estaba tan lejos pero no sabia si podía ser un noble divirtiéndose con algún pobre alumno de la clase diurna, sonrió perversamente y ordeno bajar su equipaje, no esperaba estar mucho en la Academia Cross, solo venia a ver si su plan marchaba bien y si los lazos de sangre se habían hecho como ordenado por el consejo.<p>

"Mi querido Kaname que sorpresa te espera a ti y a tus queridos nobles" pensó, no podía esperar mas a ser el rey de los vampiros y este plan le daría lo que por derecho era suyo y no de su sobrino.

Un momento después, Kaname le recibió en la puerta, como siempre vestido regiamente con su uniforme de la Clase Nocturna. Pero algo le decía a Rido que Kaname se veía como decirlo "diferente" como si hubiese crecido desde la ultima vez que se vieron, como si algo hubiese hecho que se volviera mas confiado y dueño de si mismo, su aura rebosaba de brillo y serenidad.

-Tío Rido-sama bienvenido – dijo Kaname haciendo una reverencia, ambos caminaron hacia el estudio de Kaname.

- Sobrino, te ves muy bien, juraría que has crecido de algún modo – observo el hombre mayor.

- Tío, debemos hablar de cosas muy serias – le anticipo Kaname mirándole decidido y calmado.

- Claro, dime que serán esas "cosas serias" – dijo en tono de burla, desestimando la postura de Kaname.

- De los lazos de sangre – respondió el joven sangre pura sin inmutarse ante el comentario burlón de su Tío.

- Pues por eso he venido yo aquí – dijo sentándose en el sofá – sírveme algo de beber sobrino, estoy sediento – dijo el hombre, Kaname se aproximo y sirvió una copa de brandy, ofreciéndole la misma a su tío.

- Gracias sobrino…bien el brandy es muy bueno pero nada supera el sabor de la sangre fresca- dijo mirando el vaso y moviendo el liquido en su interior girando su muñeca.

- Bien Tío, la Familia Aido y la Familia Kain ya han hecho su lazo de sangre- (solo que no le contó que había sido entre ellos y no con las familias que les habían sido pactadas)

- Me parece muy bien, quienes mas? Sobrino dime y tú? – le pregunto con un tono obsceno en su voz.

- Aun no Tío, en cuanto sea posible consumare mi lazo de sangre con la persona indicada – comento Kaname.

- Perfecto, sobrino, te felicito…así que tardare menos tiempo en mi visita, pues veo que todo marcha como ordeno el consejo, hoy quiero cenar con todos los nobles, por favor prepáralo – ordeno tomando de su trago.

- Así será Tío…también quiero contarte que he tomado mi primer humano – le dijo serio.

- Le convertiste o solo le has matado – pregunto con seriedad, no sabiendo que podía implicar esto, jamás pensó que Kagame lo haría, considerando su teoría y la de Cross de tener un lugar donde humanos y vampiros vivieran felizmente, que cantidad de tonterías, era un total sorpresa.

- Le he convertido en un vampiro – dijo Kaname sin más explicación.

- Me sorprendes Kaname, pero al mismo tiempo es nuestra naturaleza, además quien no se ha hecho de un humano? Disfrútalo entonces sobrino…bien, me retiro para prepararnos para la cena de hoy – dijo poniéndose de pie, ya casi iba dejarle cuando volvió a ver al joven sangre pura.

- Me gustaría conocer a tu nuevo juguete Kaname, tráelo a la cena – dijo su Tío

- Aun no, esta en su primera fase Tío, pero lo conocerás luego – le dijo

- Muy bien…- sonrío – esta vez si me haz sorprendido, eres un Kuran…completo – admiro con media sonrisa, mientras era guiado por uno de los mayordomos del Dormitorio de la Luna a la habitación que le habían preparado, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kaname tomo un respiro, había mantenido su aura tranquila, su ser lo mas estoico posible, necesitaba tener el control de cada situación con su tío allí presente.

"Zero" dijo la voz en su interior, sin más subió a velocidad las escaleras a su habitación. El joven estaba inmóvil sobre su cama, cubierto con una delicada sabana azul oscuro, Kaname le había puesto una de sus pijamas de seda. El sangre pura se acerco, tocando la frente del menor, Zero ardía en fiebre, estaba cambiando, transformándose, dejando atrás su parte humana, volviéndose un vampiro…sabia que habría reacciones mas fuertes pero por el momento estaba allí y en cuanto Zero pudiera bebería la sangre de Kaname para completar su transformación y evitar que cállese a un nivel E.

Debía llevarle a otra parte, Ruka volvería de clases en cualquier momento. Seiren como su persona de absoluta confianza, se encargo de preparar una habitación alejada, casi al final de dormitorio, donde el acceso era restringido, lejos de la case nocturna, lejos de Rido. Ella se limito a cumplir reteniendo a la clase nocturna en los salones de clases mientras Kaname trasladaba a Zero a la habitación, evito ser visto, oído y percibido, con Zero en sus brazos ingreso a la cómoda habitación depositándole en la cama, sin reacción alguna del menor, su respiración era tan leve, si no hubiera sabido como era Kaname hubiese entrado en pánico, pero sabia como su hacedor que todo estaba en su proceso normal, pero el Zero que había conocido con su carácter humano, su personalidad…podían desaparecer, tenia miedo de que bajo su total voluntad y dominio, el menor ya no fuese el mismo y se limitara a ser un esclavo, un "juguete" como le llamado su tío, pero no podía ser, sabia que dentro de Zero había una gran fuerza, su herencia como cazador no podía ser eliminada, ni toda su humanidad, solo transformada.

- Estoy aquí…Zero…todo estará bien…te amo – dijo el sangre pura inclinándose y dándole un beso en la frente, acostándose a su lado en silencio.


	16. Lo mas querido

**Hola! perdón tanto tiempo que me lleva actualizar últimamente pero tengo dos problemas inspiración y tiempo…XD o sea mayor problema pero espero les guste este capitulo, una pequeña parte desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Zero ahora que se ha convertido en un vampiro.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero continuar actualizando sin que me tome tanto tiempo, mientras gracias por la paciencia. VK no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Ruka se sentía muy molesta con el entupido discurso que les había dado Ichijo sobre la visita de Rido Kuran, le quitaba tiempo y lo único que ella deseaba era ir a buscar a Kaname, ahora que su Tío había llegado no habría mas excusas de su parte para no perpetuar el lazo de sangre pues su Kuran-sama estaba allí para confirmar que se realizara todo como había indicado el Consejo de los Mayores.<p>

Hacia rato que no veía a Kaname, no se atrevió a preguntar a nadie, Ichijo estaba ocupado y desde que estaba con Sara ni loca se acercaría a el, la sangre pura podría mal interpretar y conociendo su carácter volátil prefería evitarla a ella y a su nuevo juguete. Rima y Shiki no sabrían nada al respecto. Kain y Aidou ni pensarlo, parecían pedidos en su propio mundo, se veían con una cara de total embobamiento, que ridiculez, hace poco Kain se moría por ella y ahora la ignoraba, pero ninguno de ellos importaba al final pues pronto seria la compañera de Kaname Kuran y todos se doblegarían ante ella, junto al pura sangre, como una reina y no permitiría que nada le robara ese sueño ahora que estaba tan cerca de hacerse realidad.

Regresaban de sus clases y al ingresar el mayordomo les informo que Rido les esperaba para cenar en 15 minutos en el comedor principal. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para alistarse.

Kain y Aidou subieron las escaleras, Kaname les había pedido que permanecieran separados pero era demasiado difícil, todo el día el pelirrojo se había limitado a hablar con el menor a cierta distancia para evitar caer en la tentación de abrazarlo o besarlo. Aidou lo miraba conociendo sus deseos, sintiendo el la agitación de su cercanía en todo su cuerpo.

- Debo ir a cambiarme…-musito Aidou mirando a Kain con las mejillas rojas.

- Hanabusa…ven un momento – dijo Kain tomándole de la mano y llevándole a su habitación, a penas se cerro la puerta tras de ellos y volviéndose beso al rubio con pasión. Aidou respondió igualmente podía sentir el latir de sus corazones agitadamente, deseaba tanto a Kain…

- Akatsuki…-susurro mientras el otro le aprisionaba contra la pared - nn...nng no debemos – dijo el menor apenas audible pues los labios del mas alto se cerraban sobre los suyos tomando su rostro entre sus fuertes manos.

- Solo un momento, solo déjame tocarte – le rogaba Kain sintiendo su cuerpo arder.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación haciendo que se separaran abruptamente.

- Kain-kun por favor debo entrar a cambiarme – dijo Rima desde el otro lado de la puerta, el pelirrojo había olvidado que la chica ya de regreso había llevado toda su ropa a la habitación que debían compartir.

- maldición! – dijo entre dientes, Aidou se acerco a el nuevamente y le beso tiernamente

- Akatsuki…esta bien, tranquilo… – dijo mirándole tiernamente para luego abrir la puerta, la chica lo miro sin decir nada, Kain lo observo marcharse pero a través de su vinculo pudo sentir que el rubio se sentía triste, en el fondo ambos sabían que estar juntos seria una prueba muy difícil al igual que no estarlo, era para volverse locos.

Shiki se acerco a Ichijo nerviosamente hacia rato que no hablaban se sentía extrañamente distante, la situación de verle con Sara le había lastimado mucho.

- Takuma podemos hablar? – le dijo con media sonrisa

- Dime…-respondió el con ternura

- Aquí no, en algún lugar mas privado podría ser? –le pidió mirando a su alrededor.

- Senri…lo siento, Sara…ella, bueno tu lo sabes estamos juntos ahora –

-Juntos? Te has olvidado de mi entonces? así de fácil? –replico el menor

- No digas eso…por favor comprende que estoy obligado a estar con ella-

- Pues no parece que eso sea tan desagradable para ti –

- Claro que lo es, yo no la amo! –replico

- Hiciste el lazo con ella? – le pregunto dejándole en silencio por un momento

- No, aun no pero…. –

- Pero que Takuma? lo haras? acaso bebiste de ella? – dijo adivinando lo sucedido y el mayor bajo la mirada

- Si lo hice – respondió avergonzado

- bien…supongo que eso es todo lo que tenía que escuchar- respondió herido

- Senri…no tenía opción –

- Si la tienes, pero como siempre quieres seguir las reglas, hacer lo que te ordenan, por que no hacer lo que han hecho Kain y Aidou, ellos hicieron el vinculo sin importarles nada-

- Que dices?

- Aidou me lo contó…– contesto sabiendo que no debió decirlo

- Es una locura! Les pueden matar y a sus familias! ––

- Se que es una locura, pero yo hubiese hecho lo mismo contigo, me doy cuenta que estoy equivocado, siento que no te conozco mas - le dijo con los ojos húmedos y alejándose de el.

- Senri…espera! Senri! – le llamo pero no le siguió su destino estaba trazado y ese era con Sara aun así no sintiera nada por ella, aun así lastimara a Shiki y a el mismo.

* * *

><p>Kaname y su Tío ingresaron al comedor principal, todos los hicieron una reverencia, antes de empezar la cena. Rido se puso de pie para saludar a todos los nobles, pidiéndoles un brindis por todas las honorables familias presentes y por el Consejo de Vampiros.<p>

- Kuran-sama – le saludo Ruka con una reverencia, Rido la miro y le pidió se acercase

- Mi querida Ruka, estoy tan orgulloso de que tan bella joven sea parte de los Kuran- dijo tomándola de la mano

- Gracias Kuran-sama el honor es mío – dijo ella sonriéndole

- Como te trata mi sobrino, espero que ya hayan consumado el lazo de sangre? – dijo el mirando a Kaname de forma pícara.

- Aun no Kuran-sama- dijo ella aparentando timidez.

- Oh, bueno desde ya te considero parte de mi familia y se que mi sobrino igualmente esta feliz por esta decisión – comento sarcásticamente.

Kaname miro hacia otro lado, pensando únicamente en Zero, debía volver a su lado, pero no le quedaba más que esperar a que terminara la cena para no levantar sospechas. Ichijo se acerco a el pidiéndole un momento para hablarle, Kaname asintió y ambos salieron del salón para ir al estudio del joven sangre pura bajo la mirada de Ruka y Rido.

- Ruka, querida sabias que mi sobrino se hizo de su primer humano? –menciono Rido en voz baja.

- Que? No, no lo sabia Kuran-sama! –dijo alterándose

- Te sorprende verdad…igual a mí, me lo dijo en cuanto vine, tendrás idea quien puede ser? –

- Yo no sabria…- dijo pero al meditarlo un poco se torno aun mas preocupada – Y si tomo a Zero Kiryuu…puede ser el…que haré si es así, Kuran-sama? –

- Tranquila mi bella Ruka, esto puede ser a nuestro favor déjalo en mis manos – dijo el sonriendo, ella lo miro sin entender como no se iba a preocupar, como deseo haber acabado con el cuando pudo, ahora el le pertenecía a Kaname "maldito, maldito" dijo dentro de si odiando aun mas al joven prefecto.

Rido observo a Seiren, ella hizo una reverencia y el le pidió con una señal de su mano que se acercase sonriendo para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>- Kaname, tengo algo terrible que decirte, es sobre Kain y Aidou…ellos hicieron algo impensable, el lazo de sangre – explico Ichijo angustiado<p>

- Lo se, Takuma – respondió su Líder.

- Lo sabes? Que haremos entonces? por que lo hicieron? Es que no ven lo que pueden causar! –

- Takuma, lo se…es imposible controlarlo y yo sabia que este tipo de cosas podían suceder, incluso pensé que tu podrías hacerlo con Shiki– comento Kaname, Ichijo bajo la mirada.

- Veré como lidiaremos con esto, pero no puedo enterarse mi Tío, al menos no todavía, demás esta pedirte discreción…hay algo que quiero contarte también sobre Zero, el decidió estar a mi lado, como uno de nosotros, le he convertido en vampiro – dijo haciendo una pausa.

- Kaname…no se que decir, nunca pensé que siendo el un cazador quisiera este destino…te debe amar mucho – observo Takuma sintiéndose aun peor, el no había sido capaz de cambiar su destino, no pudo dejar todo a un lado por el ser que amaba.

- Y yo a el, Takuma…como no te imaginas. Debemos encontrar la forma de quedar libres de esta decisión del Consejo de Vampiros –

- He pensado Kaname que podrías intentar re-negociar los lazos de sangre, apelar a las familias de aquellos que ya tienen una relación y tratar de que no se unan con los escogidos por el Consejo, sino por ellos–

- Me parece buena idea, citar a la Familia de Aidou y de Kain, empezando por que ellos ya han realizado el vinculo, creo que talvez sus padres podrán aceptarlo e igualmente el Consejo de los Mayores, creo que por esta vez le pediré favor a mi Tío que nos apoye en esta decisión, aunque el no hace nada sin ganar algo a cambio – reflexiono

- Les pediré se reúnan contigo lo antes posible Kaname –dijo Ichijo

- Bien regresemos a la cena, quiero ir lo antes posible al lado de Zero –

- Y donde esta? –

- En un lugar apartado por seguridad, aun no ha bebido mi sangre, pero pronto haré mi lazo con el - sentencio el sangre pura.

Al regresar Kaname y Ichijo la cena había terminado, su Tío se había despedido de todos momento antes.

Ruka se aproximo a Kaname.

Kaname-sama puedo hablar contigo? – dijo ella en tono preocupado.

Puede esperar? –pregunto el

Por favor Kaname-sama no te molestare mas solo necesito hablarte pero tiene que ser ahora –

Bien, vamos a mi estudio – asintió el líder de la clase nocturna no de buena gana, quería ver a Zero lo antes posible, estaba preocupado por el pero debía atender a Ruka a pesar de todo, ella seguía estando bajo su liderazgo y el era responsable por todos y cada uno de los miembros de la clase nocturna.

* * *

><p>Zero POV<p>

- Despierta- escucho una voz que susurra a mi oído…estoy exhausto, como si hubiese caminado por mucho tiempo sin parar, mi cuerpo se siente pesado… -despierta!- me dice la voz con mas fuerza.

No puedo abrir los ojos, algo me esta pasando que no comprendo…pero por que? no recuerdo...yo…no recuerdo bien, es confuso, mi mente divaga entre recuerdos y sueños.

- Ka...name…- pronuncian mis labios…tengo mucha sed, la sed que siento duele…mi esófago quema.

- No soy Kaname – responde una voz de hombre, me lleno de temor ante lo desconocido, mis instintos dicen que hay peligro, unos helados dedos se deslizan por mi mejilla, mis ojos se abren poco a poco, borroso todo se ve borroso.

Quien…es?– a penas logro decir algunas palabras, mi cabeza empieza a girar "donde estas Kaname? donde? pienso.

Ssssh vendrás conmigo- dice la voz y siento su respiración sobre mi cuello antes de que todo se vuelva tinieblas otra vez.

* * *

><p>-Kaname-sama perdóname – clama Seiren ante el joven sangre pura, cayendo de rodillas frente a el, los ojos de Kaname y su aura se oscurecen como la noche misma. Seiren ha fallado en su misión de proteger lo más querido para su líder…<p>

Zero ha desaparecido, solo quedan atrás las sabanas revueltas sobre la cama y el aroma del joven de cabello plateado. El amanecer se aproxima y es incierto el paradero de Zero.

- Búscalo! – le ordena Kaname lleno de ira, los cristales a su alrededor se agrietan y algunos caen hechos pedazos al suelo.

* * *

><p>Temprano ese día…<p>

- Que Zero hizo que? No puedes ser! – dijo Yagari consternado ante la noticia dada por el reclutador de la Asociación de Cazadores.

- Lo siento Yagari-san, el muchacho parecía muy convencido de su decisión, me entrego la Bloody Rose y se marcho –

- Gracias por avisarme – dijo Yagari con voz grave, no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo pero lo averiguaría, que pudo forzar a Zero a hacer semejante cosa, lo antes posible tenia que hablar con el joven cazador.

Cross, Yuuki y Kaito se encontraban desayunando cuando Yagari apareció. El Director se puso de pie y le saludo.

- Donde esta Zero? – pregunto Yagari sin perder tiempo en saludos.

- Zero? El no ha regresado de su viaje con sus padres, que sucede? – pregunto Cross

- Zero ya volvió, pero al parecer no regreso a la Academia, renuncio a la Asociación de Cazadores –dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

- Pero que dice Sensei? Zero renuncio? – dijo Kaito poniéndose de pie. Yuuki no dijo nada pero sabía que Kaname-sama tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

- Así como lo digo, tenemos que encontrarlo y averiguar que demonios esta pasando! – dijo Yagari perdiendo la paciencia.

- Sensei yo le ayudare a buscarlo – dijo Kaito preocupado

- Gracias Kaito-kun, iremos con su familia para ver si ellos saben algo de esta decisión, Cross si el chico vuelve avísame inéditamente, tengo que hablar con el, no lo dejes marchar entendido – le dijo a Cross.

- Claro, no te preocupes, nosotros preguntaremos si alguien sabe algo sobre el – contesto Cross mirando brevemente a Yuuki, ambos suponían lo mismo, un momento después de irse Yagari y Kaito, Cross le dijo a Yuuki que irían al dormitorio de la clase nocturna a hablar con su líder para encontrar al joven prefecto.


	17. No es un capitulo - info

hola a todas y todos lo que siguen comentando mi historia o esperan la actualizacion, siento mucho no haber continuado pero han pasado muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo ni inspiracion, sin embargo estoy tratando de enfocarme y terminar este fic, el cual les juro empece con mucha emocion y feels por Kaname y Zero Prometo terminarlo este año sin falta. gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño para este fic.


End file.
